Kinks In Kalos
by Epsil0nCha0s
Summary: Ash Ketchum: 21 years old, and visiting Kalos with a purpose. A reunion with his childhood friend has him focused on the parting gift she had given him, and he wants to ask her about it while also coming to terms with his own feelings. But this visit will test his feelings in the form of other girls he once knew in this region. AshxSerena AshxMiette AshxKorrina AshxShauna
1. What Now?

**_Kinks In Kalos: Chapter 1 - What Now?_**

"Okay, this is where she said..." he told himself, looking around through the crowds of people in the plaza as he stepped off the bus. No sign of her. Just his luck. He gave a sigh as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, noticing the familiar red entrance of Café Soleil and making his way towards it. No harm in sitting at a table and waiting there: he would still be outside, so his friend should see him if she were looking.

Taking a seat at an open table, Ash ran a finger through his messy jet-black hair as he kept an eye on the crowds around him. Since he had long since discarded his trademark hat, his fingers ran through from front to back of his hair. He had finally gotten used to buying his own clothes, since he had finally realized that his mom buying them was kind of embarrassing at his age. Instead of a matching outfit, he now wore a simple pair of grey jeans and black t-shirt with two white lines wrapped around the center of each sleeve. It had been quite a few years since Ash had last been in Lumiose City, and the crowded streets were just as bustling as he remembered everywhere he looked. The trainer was now 21 years old: officially an adult, despite his hesitation to call himself one. He had never really thought about what his future would be like after graduating from the pokemon school in Alola, which was a region where it was always hot and sunny outside. However, after returning home to Kanto following graduation, he discovered something had changed.

He no longer felt the need to go on another journey. Anytime he returned home from one of his journeys, he always heard about a new region and felt the urge to go check it out, but this time that wasn't the case. And shortly after settling in at home again, and some time passed as he simply stayed with his mother and helped out Professor Oak on occasion, he felt much more comfortable with the relaxed lifestyle. But after being home for so long, he started to think about the friends he had made on his journeys and considered making some visits around the regions. Misty and Brock would visit him in Pallet Town every now and then, since they were so close, and just last month he had traveled to Hoenn to visit Max after he got his first pokemon, which luckily was the same time when May had decided to visit home as well. And now after a certain call he had made last week, he decided to make another trip by himself: no pokemon, no overall plans, even letting Pikachu stay with Oak and the rest of his pokemon. He glanced down at his watch, noticing the time was a few minutes past the arranged meeting time. He wouldn't have thought she would be late...

"Heeey! Aaaaash!"

At the sound of the voice calling his name, his head turned towards the source of it. Partly hidden in the crowd was a girl, waving one arm above her head to draw his attention as she squirmed her way through the heavy crowds of the streets of Lumiose. She wore a white short-sleeved blouse with pink and yellow flowers spotted along the sides of her stomach, the bottom of the shirt tied in a knot to one side. He couldn't help but take notice of the familiar blue ribbon which was weaved into the collar and tied at the front, as if a part of the top. It was matched with a seafoam green skirt of similar style to the original one she had worn on their journey through Kalos, along with black knee-high socks and black sneakers with two red bands going around. He also noticed that the girl had grown out her golden-brown hair again, no longer curly but instead straightened and reaching down almost to the middle of her back. His old friend's smile was just as bright as he remembered it, rising from his seat as he watched her beaming smile come towards him in a hurry.

"It's so great to see you again!" the 21 year old girl's excited words were accompanied by a tackling hug, nearly knocking the man back but he managed to hold his ground. A few moments passed as the girl squeezed him tightly, then he prepared to pull away as he expected her to do so as well, but the girl remained attached to him. He glanced away, scratching his cheek as his other hand rubbed the center of her back.

"It's great to see you too, Serena," he replied, beginning to feel nervous until the brunette finally pulled away from him, a happy smile still on her face.

"It's been way too long! Why didn't you ever call and visit sooner?" Ash chuckled as the girl puffed her cheeks and pouted, staring at him expectantly. He had forgotten how childish she could get sometimes over the smallest things.

"Sorry, I've been busy with training. Back home in Kanto, Lance of the Elite Four offered me a chance to battle with him so I've been getting ready for it," Ash explained, sitting back down in his seat.

"The Elite Four? That's amazing, Ash! Congratulations!" Serena sat down in the chair across from him, watching the trainer scratch his cheek with a bashful look.

"Well, let's wait and see how it goes before saying that," he chuckled, the girl giving him an amused look as she giggled to herself.

"Don't be so modest, Ash. With how hard you work, I've never met anyone who deserves a chance like that more than you!" Ash cast a look to the side, embarrassed as he felt his cheeks grow warm. As if it wasn't bad enough that his embarrassment came a lot easier than it used to, but of course this had to happen with _her_.

Ever since leaving Kalos, Ash felt like something was different about him. It was obvious that parting ways with Greninja was a sad time, seeing as how powerful and close the pair had grown since the day they first met, but he also had to bid farewell to his traveling companions as well. And though he had done it before, that never made it any less difficult, especially for one of his newest - and also oldest - friends in particular. And what made it difficult was something he had experienced a few times before, but never quite like this last time.

With all the girls who had kissed him, none of them had ever gone for the lips before Serena. After all the times that his female friends like May or Dawn went crazy over romance, he had started to learn at least the basics, which of course involved kissing. And the longer his journeys continued, the more he witnessed situations like these, and gradually developed a curiosity himself. He had never expected to find himself thinking of something like this, but ever since the day of parting ways with Serena, he felt it growing stronger by the day.

It may have been his first kiss on his lips, but it's not as if it was bad. It was just...soft. Warm. And not to mention brief. It didn't even dawn on Ash's mind until he had gotten back to Pallet Town that the kiss had occurred right in front of Clemont and Bonnie, who seemed just as surprised as him that it had happened. Though Bonnie also seemed pretty content about it, too...

"Ash? Hey, earth to Ash!" the trainer blinked out of his thoughts, realizing that the brunette was leaning forward onto the table with a concerned look. "Are you okay? You seem like something's bothering you..."

"N...No, I'm fine," he replied, his eyes refusing to meet hers. He wouldn't say that it was bothering him, per se, but his memory of Serena's kiss was bearing heavily on his mind. Especially now that she was right in front of him. After calling her the previous week, it had been at the front of his mind to see her again and finally ask her about it. The more he thought about why she would do that, the more it confused him. And yet now, sitting face-to-face with her, bringing that topic up in conversation felt more difficult than anything.

"Are you sure?" the girl was certainly worried for the trainer by the sound of her voice, not appearing convinced. Ash gave a brief shake of his head.

"Really, it's alright. It's...It can wait a while," Serena gave a curious look, but decided not to press on it. She may have become worried about Ash's quiet behavior, that certainly would not let her forget about her own issues bearing weight on her heart.

Unaware that Ash's thoughts were going through the same cycle, Serena had also wanted to bring up the kiss. For quite a long time. It had been a few years since she finally mustered the courage to show how she feels about him, but through a few visits to him in Kalos and the fact that he never _once_ brought it up, the brunette had come to realize that he didn't get the message. She knew he was dense, but she didn't expect it to be _this_ bad. Most people would take a direct kiss as a very obvious hint, but apparently not Ash. Just her luck to fall in love with the _one_ guy who doesn't understand it.

"Well...If you're sure..." she didn't feel entirely convinced by his dismissal of the subject, but Serena felt more determined to bring up the most important reason she wanted to see him again, besides simply being with him. And she knew the longer she put it off around him, the harder it would become to ask. This didn't stop her from dropping her hands onto her lap, twiddling her thumbs together nervously as she swallowed her breath. "...Actually...If you don't mind, I...do have something I want to talk about-"

"Weeeell, if it isn't my two favorite people~!"

Serena flinched at the voice directly behind her. Ash's eyes peeked up above the brunette's head as his friend quickly turned around, apparently having been startled by the figure behind her. Giving a coy laugh, the figure came around Serena to the side of the table with a wide smile. The newcomer was a girl: and not a stranger to either of the two. She wore black leggings with a pair of jean shorts over them, paired with an azure blue crop top that had short sleeves and hung loosely along the opening above her stomach. Ash suddenly grew nervous as her shirt clearly revealed the fair complexion of her skin, and he oddly felt as if her belly button were staring at him with nothing to cover it. Her hair was almost in the same length and style as it was since their frequent encounters a few years ago, except for the fact that a short ponytail hung from the upper left side of her head by a white ribbon. Her smile appeared just as mischievous as it always did, making Serena immediately start to worry about what was going on in her rival's mind. It also had a similar effect on Ash now, which he didn't realize that the blue-haired girl could easily see as she could see a sense of struggle in his eyes as he looked up at her. Turning herself towards him directly, she put her palms on the table and leaned forward slightly. "It's certainly been a long time, Ash! It's great to see you!"

"Y-Yeah, you too, Miette," he said hesitantly, taking all of his focus to keep his eyes up on hers as she smiled back at him. This was a strange moment for him: thinking back on his travels, he had been around plenty of girls who dressed openly or in clothing with minimal coverage, but he had never felt the urge to really look at them like he was right now. He also didn't realize that Serena noticed this too, puffing her cheeks as she slightly glared at him. It just _had_ to be Miette of all people, and _today_ of all days!

"What are you doing here, Miette?" she asked, looking up at the blunette. To her annoyance, the girl seemed to ignore her as she continued to smile at Ash, batting her eyelashes. Finally, she looked over at her.

"Is that any way to greet an old friend, Serena? I'm just having some fun in the city, like girls do," her playful tone didn't sit right with Serena. She was up to something, for sure. "And after I saw Ash from across the way, of course I would come running over to see you!"

"I-Is that so...?" Ash definitely had questions on that remark, but decided not to say anything. He noticed that Serena's expression seemed a little sour after the girl arrived, and felt a bad vibe coming from her, so he wasn't quite sure what to say right now. He knew women could be dangerous when they weren't in a good mood.

"Of course! It's been so long, after all," Ash could tell that Serena was not impressed as Miette pulled up a chair from another table, taking a seat to the side. Though he didn't notice she seemed a _little_ closer to his side, nor that she quickly cast a glance to Serena as she made another deliberate scoot of the chair towards him. "So how have you been? What have you been up to?"

"Ah...Just staying back home in Kanto, mostly. Keeping up with training, nothing special..." Serena got a sinking feeling in her stomach, eyes narrowing on Ash as she watched his bashful attitude to Miette. His eyes were avoiding her entirely, she was still smiling like he was the only thing that mattered, and her body language seemed to express anything _but_ shame around Ash. She crossed one leg over the other, both elbows on the table and resting her chin in one palm as she looked his way. All Serena could feel was her jealousy begin to boil inside of her.

"So how long are you staying in Lumiose? If you're here for a while, how about today, we go see the sights together?" Serena's fists tightened on her lap, quickly shooting a glare at Miette. Ash blinked, looking at the girl with a genuine look of surprise.

"H-Huh?" Miette's eyes almost shined eagerly as she merely smiled, giving a nod and awaiting his response. Ash cast a quick glance over to Serena, who was certainly not good at hiding her jealousy about the current situation. Ash felt uneasy about what to say: on one hand, he never wanted to be rude and outright refuse anyone, especially not girls because they could get scary if they wanted to be. On the other hand, if he did agree to going around with Miette, he could tell that would only make Serena's current attitude worse. This was a lose-lose situation. Not to mention, _why_ was Serena even getting annoyed about this? He knew that she and Miette had always seen each other as rivals, but it seemed to extend off the stage of performing a lot more than any of Ash and his rivals. Except maybe Paul, but that had been slowly getting better than when it started. "Well...As fun as that sounds, Miette, I'm...not really sure..."

"Aww, please, Ash? Don't tell me you're afraid of a little _date_~" Serena tightly gripped her skirt, her eyebrow giving a twitch. Oh, that was _it_.

"Okay, Miette! Sorry to disappoint you, but Ash is going to have to decline!" Miette's eyes looked over to Serena curiously with a knowing smile, watching her quickly rise to her feet. Looks like that worked better than she had expected. "He only just got to Lumiose, and besides, he's already spending the day with me!"

"Oh? So _you_ two are on a date, then?" the brunette felt a blush creep across her cheeks, recognizing the sneaky look in her eyes. She was just messing with her like usual. And like always. Serena was starting to get embarrassed by it, but she cast a quick glance to Ash. His face seemed just as embarrassed as hers, looking at Miette with a flabbergasted expression. Serena opened her mouth to deny her rival's flustering question, but no voice came out as she paused. She began to consider an alternate choice, which was just as - if not more - embarrassing, but she could tell Miette was only messing with her. This is what she wanted.

"...W...So what if we are?"

"H-Huh?!" Ash's eyes shot to Serena, somehow feeling even more shocked. The brunette wore a serious expression, but he and Miette could tell she was fighting to hold down her mortification as her fists trembled at her sides. Why would Serena say _that_? Ash felt his cheeks grow warmer at the thought: him and Serena on a date.

It's not as if the thought had never occurred to him. There were times in Alola where he had become curious about the concept of dating, and what really made one so great. He had learned through various experiences that women care a lot more about romantic scenarios than men do, and that dating was not a joking matter for them. He didn't fully understand, but they really cared about it for some reason, so maybe this explained why Serena was getting so serious right now. But why _exactly_?

"Oh? Is that right, Ash?" Ash tensed up as Miette turned towards him with a curious look in her eyes. What was he supposed to say to this? He cast a glance over to Serena, praying that she would be of some help with a follow-up saying that it was a joke or something similar. However, all he saw as she sat down again was a serious look on her face, also noticing her eyes had a hint of...determination? Was he seeing that right? "Well, Ash?"

"...Ah...W-Would that be a bad thing?" he chuckled nervously, hoping that would be okay for an answer. It didn't exactly agree with the idea of being on a date already, but it also didn't outright deny Miette, either. That wouldn't make either of them angry, right?

"Hmm..." he noticed Miette's eyes narrow suspiciously, focusing intently on him. He noticed in the side of his eye Serena's facial expression change slightly, the corner of her lips perking up as her eyes stared at him in clear shock. Though judging by the look Miette was giving, she didn't appear to be convinced. "...So you two _are_ on a date, then? Not just hanging out as friends?"

"U-Until you interrupted!" Miette gave a playful laugh at Serena's glare, leaning closer to Ash and pretending to look afraid of her.

"Aww, I didn't mean any harm. You aren't mad at me, are you, Ash?" the brunette could clearly tell she was trying to act cute to appeal to Ash, but she wasn't sure what effect it would have on him since he never put it together that her kiss meant that she liked him. To her annoyance, she noticed Ash become bashful again.

"Well, I wouldn't say mad, you...didn't know..." his eyes avoided hers as she turned to him with a coy smile, making Serena's cheeks puff out in frustration. If anyone on the street had taken the time to look at them, they would say that the trio appeared to be a cliché love triangle. Miette's fake look of innocence turned into a knowing smile, briefly looking over to Serena before she looked at Ash's arms resting on the table's edge.

"Oh, thank you, Ash! I always knew you were such a great guy!" the man flinched as the girl suddenly put her hand on his, squeezing lightly as she only smiled at him. To his side, he didn't notice Serena's eyebrow starting to twitch more, her eyes staring intently on their joined hands. Miette noticed this as well, making her squeeze his hand more.

"N-Not really," he answered nervously, trying to look away but finding his eyes repeatedly drawn back to the assertive girl. Noticing that she had his attention, she batted her eyelashes every so often, playing innocent much to Serena's increasing annoyance.

"W-Which is why he came to visit _me_, not you," the brunette stated, grabbing Miette's closer arm and tugging her away from Ash. As her hand came off of Ash's, the trainer scratched his cheek with an expression of awkwardness. This was not how he was expecting this day to go. Miette briefly looked back to read Ash's expression, which showed only confusion at Serena's words, which made her smile more.

"I suppose. But I don't think that means he would be against the idea of a date with me, right, Ash?" another cute and innocent look from Miette made Ash feel a strange tug in his chest, unsure of what that meant. But before now, the only one who had ever made him feel something like this was-

"T-That doesn't even matter!" the brunette's quick protest only added fuel to the fire.

"Oh, come now, it's just a harmless little question. Unless you're _afraid_ of what his answer could be?"

"I-I am not afraid of it! There's...just no point to it, okay? It's not like Ash would...would..."

"What's wrong, Serena? You almost seem annoyed. Almost as if you don't like the possibility of it. Of Ash and I. Going. _Out_."

"You...He wouldn't...!" her voice started to change into a grumble towards the end, Ash noticing this as well as her eyebrow starting to twitch.

"H-Hey, come on, you two, we're all friends, aren't we? There's no need to fight, it's not like we're on stage or in a battle, so there's no competition here," Ash explained in a desperate attempt to appease the two females. He had always thought they were friends outside of performances, but this situation was starting to make him think otherwise. But that didn't stop him from trying to make it a reality anyway. Serena looked to Ash, her expression softening into one of guilt before her head turned away in the opposite direction. Miette gave Ash a curious look at his statement. Even after a few years, he _still_ had never realized about her advances to make Serena jealous. Nor that despite occurring right in front of him, there _was_ a competition going on. One that he couldn't recognize.

"If you say so..." Miette finally decided to back down, sitting back into her seat and earning a suspicious peek over from Serena. The brunette just always made it too easy for her. "So then, on a serious note, how long are you staying in Lumiose?"

"I'm...not sure, really. I know for probably a few days, at the very least. Maybe a week or two at the most?" Ash watched Miette give a nod of understanding, unaware that Serena's expression shifted to one of disappointment at that statement. "What about you, Miette? Are you really just here to see the sights?"

"Kind of. I just felt like coming to the city, almost like I felt something interesting was going to happen here," she crossed her arms on the table, flashing a smile in Ash's direction. "I guess that turned out true, huh?"

"If you mean running into us, I wouldn't really call this interesting. Long overdue, maybe, since it's been so long," Ash replied, the blunette tilting her head with a happy expression. As the two fell into idle small talk about what they've been doing lately, Serena watched with an increasingly suspicious look, shifting back and forth between the two. Both Ash and Miette caught this, which amused the latter, but the former started to feel guilty from her staring. "But hey, it's not like my life is that interesting. On my way over here, I was a lot more curious about how well Serena's been doing in contests."

"Huh?" the brunette blinked, noticing the two shift their attention towards her. She wasn't expecting to be put on the spot. "I-I...haven't really been busy, I don't think. Since I went home to visit my mom for a while, I haven't really done any contests. I come out for a showcase every now and then, just to get myself out of the house, but other than that..."

"Wait, you stopped contests? Why?" Ash's curiosity grew, as well as Miette's, though the girl decided not to ask anything as she noticed Serena's eyes dart away, starting to slightly shift in her seat.

"No reason, really...just felt like taking a break," Miette's eyes narrowed on the brunette at her change in behavior, then looked over to Ash.

"Well, contests are pretty different from showcases, so I don't blame her. We all need a break sometime," this prompted a surprised look from Serena. The last thing she expected was for Miette to defend her, so that was a pleasant surprise, at least. Ash took a moment before accepting and giving a nod.

"Yeah, that is true," come to think of it, that was the same situation Ash was in. Wanting to go home and take a break from his journeys, and spend some time with his family. He had to accept that, as well as admire it as he looked to Serena again. "Well, I'm glad you took the time to come out and see me while I visit. It's been a while since we last saw each other in Alola, so I've been wanting to do this again."

"O-Oh! R-Really...?" Miette smiled as the brunette blushed, looking away with an embarrassed smile. "Well...I would never pass on a chance to see you, Ash...Of course I would come out..."

"Glad to hear it. I'm always happy to see you, Serena," with a warm smile from the oblivious man, Serena's blush grew worse as she lowered her head in a weak attempt to hide it. Miette rested her chin in an open palm, smiling in amusement as she watched the girl. "So, what do you want to do today? We can do whatever you want."

"M-Me? You're the one who's visiting, so you should decide," the Kalos girl countered, making Ash shake his head. The blunette watched as the two began to go back and forth, insisting that the other decide on what they do, making her quietly sigh to herself. She had never really noticed, but they were a lot more alike than she thought. It took her about a minute before she had decided this was not going to get anywhere.

"Well, if neither of you have any ideas, there _are_ some good movies starting this hour at the movie theater," the pair looked over at Miette curiously. "If we don't argue and head over now, we would have some time to think before picking one."

"That sounds good to me," Ash said, but Serena stared at Miette suspiciously.

"_We_?" she asked cautiously, Miette giving a smile as she rose to her feet.

"Well, it _was_ my idea. It's not like you would be so jealous of me interrupting _one_ little date, right?" the blunette's knowing look only made the brunette even more suspicious, but she knew she couldn't complain about it in front of Ash. She couldn't let him know that she really was bothered that they were interrupted, nor how much. And clearly Miette knew this too, since she immediately grabbed Ash's arm afterwards, gently tugging him onto his feet. "Come on, Ash!"

"O-Okay, I can walk myself..." he trailed off, getting nervous as the girl wrapped her arms around his, hugging it closely. But before he could make any other objections, the girl suddenly started to pull him away towards the sidewalk, quickly followed by an annoyed Serena. Ash wasn't exactly sure why he was being dragged down the street by a girl, nor why she was clinging to his arm so tightly while another friend of his glared at his current situation from his other side. Evading his notice, Miette was able to cast a quick victorious look over at Serena, which made her bite her lip and start to grumble quietly to herself. Ash did start to notice his old friend's growing annoyance, but was distracted as Miette suddenly hugged his arm tighter, making the back of his hand press against the skin of her stomach. He looked up to the sky as he tried to keep his thoughts in line, but he felt them start to wander as his hand rubbed against her slightly with the movements of their walking. Not only that, but he also felt his elbow pressing against something even softer, growing increasingly worried as he struggled to keep his eyes from checking what it was. He already had his suspicions, but did not want himself getting caught looking.

Arriving at the theater with some time to spare, the trio stood in front of the wall of posters depicting what was playing. Ash's opinion immediately leaned towards the popular action movie on the list, which involved a rookie cop starting out on the force with his comedic partner munchlax, but knew the moment the girls starting talking about the two more romantic flicks that he was not going to be heard. No point in fighting it, especially when the girls outnumbered him.

In the end, they decided on the more sad story of the two, which confused Ash as he continued to be dragged along into the theater. As they approached their intended seats, Serena watched for an opening to squeeze in and seat herself between them, but was worried of what Ash would think of her if she did so. Instead, she watched with a frown as Miette sat down in the seat to Ash's right, the brunette reluctantly taking the seat on Ash's left. At least she was still beside him, she thought. Ash quietly breathed a sigh of relief after sitting down, since Miette had finally released her grip on his arm, hoping that the girl didn't notice. Thankfully she didn't, though she did cast him a brief smile before the lights began to dim, signalling the start of the movie.

The plotline was like any other mushy film to Ash: the two meet in an odd situation, the girl gradually falls in love but denies it, while the man secretly develops his own feelings for the girl. Then the wrench comes down in the form of some difficult disease in the man, causing a rift between the girl and her parents, and she's willing to run off and elope with him to make the rest of his life happy. The whole time he watched the movie, all he could wonder was how girls were so intensely captivated by stories like these. He couldn't understand how a disease could be seen as romantic, or how abandoning your family for someone you just _recently_ met was considered brave and inspiring. He would never abandon his mother, he knew that for sure, nothing was going to change that. So why did girls get so interested with this stuff?

Though, Ash found it difficult to concentrate the moment he felt something touch his leg. He tensed up as it started to move in a small circular motion, starting to register the shape of it in his mind. That was a hand. Definitely a hand. But what really made him nervous was that it was his _left_ leg.

Ash's eyes glanced questioningly over to his left, despite the darkness, towards Serena. He didn't realize how dark it was when the movie had first started, but even with the light coming from the screen, he couldn't even make out the face of his friend beside him. Nor was he able to look down and see the hand that was very clearly a hand rubbing his leg. This...was just his imagination, right? He could never see Serena doing something like this, especially not in a public place of all times. There was no way. But the longer he tried to ignore it, the more brave her hand seemed to get.

His own hands gripped the armrests tightly when the hand suddenly slid its way off of his leg, and more towards the center of his jeans. Okay, now this was starting to get dangerous for him. Surprised by a sudden squeeze on his crotch, clearly not expecting _that_ in the slightest, Ash quickly moved his hand to grab the one touching him but felt it smacked away before it gave another squeeze. What the hell was going on with Serena today? Her earlier annoyance with Miette was something Ash could consider normal, but _this_? This was definitely something new, and certainly unexpected. He held down a grunt as he felt what he thought was the thumb separate from the rest of the digits, remaining on top as the other digits snuck their way down to the underside of the jeans and rub the lower side. Ash was clearly growing increasingly uncomfortable. And the way he could feel his pants start to tighten in the hand's grasp was not helping in the slightest.

The moment the movie stopped and the lights came back on, Ash breathed a heavy sigh of relief. _Finally_, it was over. Serena's hand had only done that for a few minutes before it stopped, which made Ash feel relieved as he tried to get back into the movie. But then after about another twenty minutes, she started to rub his crotch some more, always smacking away his hand when he tried to stop her. It wasn't much longer before the movie ended, though Ash somehow got the feeling that if it were any longer, that would not have persuaded her to stop what she was doing.

"Oh, gosh, that was just so sad..." Serena sniffed, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye as they reached the lobby. Ash glanced at her oddly while trying not to let her notice: after what he just had to go through in there, _that's_ what she has to comment on?

"I know, tragic love is truly an art in its own category..." his eyes shifted over to Miette on his other side, keeping his hands firmly in his pockets as he walked with his legs close together. Unfortunately for him, he was still going through the after-effects of the mischievous hand in the theater. And the more he wondered, the more he could not believe that Serena would pull something so risky in public. Or at _all_.

"Don't you think it was just wonderful, Ash?" the man flinched at the brunette's question, trying to keep his eyes from looking over at her. He could tell she was asking about the movie, but he couldn't keep his thoughts from wandering to what had _really_ happened back there.

"It...It was great, yeah," he finally said, unaware that he made the brunette smile happily. Even if she were referencing what he had been through...at least now he told the truth either way.

"But boy, looks like that movie ran later than I thought," Miette said aloud, looking ahead to the glass doorways, where they could see that the sun was no longer shining. Ash briefly checked his watch, surprised to see that it was nearly 8 PM.

"Oh, crap, you're right. I haven't even gone to get a room at the hotel yet," he said, the two girls looking at him curiously.

"Well, neither have I," Miette added, her eyes looking down to his hand that was now out of his pocket.

"M-Me neither!" Serena exclaimed suddenly, quickly growing embarrassed at her outburst. "Well, since we're here together...We might as well get a shared room...right? It'll be just like old times..."

"That sounds like fun!" Serena immediately felt herself turn sour, quickly casting a look over to Miette at the cheery tone of her voice. Sure enough, the blunette was now wearing a bright smile as she clung to Ash's arm once more, the trainer clearly taken aback by this a second time.

"I wasn't exactly talking about _all_ of us..." the brunette trailed off in hopes that she would get the message. She clearly did, judging by her expression changing to one that was clearly a fake pout.

"Aww, no need to be mean. What's the harm in one more?" she asked in a fake-hurt tone, not swaying Serena in the slightest. If anything, this would somehow turn into Miette messing with her like always, so she might as well stop it before it even starts.

"Well, sorry to say, but they don't really give rooms with three beds," Serena cast a quick look to Ash, who was scratching his cheek with his free hand. Seriously, of all the things to say...!

"But there _are_ conjoined rooms! You can have one room to yourself, and us girls can share the room with two beds!" Miette suggested, Ash giving her a curious look as if he had never heard of that arrangement before. Serena frowned, noticing the look on his face. He was already on her side.

"...Fine. Let's go get a joined room, then," Serena admitted defeat. If she complained about this now, she would only come across as jealous to Ash, and she did not want him seeing her badly. Miette smiled, hugging Ash's arm tighter as they started their way towards one of Lumiose City's hotels. In their luck, they managed to find an available joined room arrangement at the first hotel they tried. Since Ash insisted on paying, he made the reservation for a full week: that was the shortest he could imagine himself staying in Kalos on this visit, and he could always extend it if needed. It wasn't much longer before they got to the room, swiping the card key and entering the room. The first room was simple: one king-sized bed, a nightstand, closet and TV along with a personal bathroom, as well as a second door in the far corner of the room. Figuring this was his room, Ash took a seat on the bed as the girls made their way into the second room. It was of an identical layout as Ash's, but with two beds.

"So, what do you two want to do for a while?" Miette asked, coming back through the doorway and giving Ash an expectant look. Serena followed her through with a yawn.

"I'm actually kinda tired since I came straight here from home, so I dunno..." the brunette yawned again, making Ash smile.

"Yeah, me too, honestly. I took the bus straight from the airport after I landed, and no naps either, so I'm still a bit jetlagged," he stated, leaning back on his elbows. Miette couldn't help but be a little disappointed, hoping that the two would have stayed awake with her. There goes her plans to tease the easily-embarrassed Serena all night. Ash was overcome by a yawn himself, noticing Serena start to rub one of her eyes as she leaned against the inside of the doorway between their rooms. "Go on, Serena, get some sleep."

"...Okay," she mumbled, rubbing her eye some more as she started to turn her body, giving one final look in Ash's direction. "Good night, Ash."

"Good night," the brunette paused before reluctantly disappearing into the other room, leaving Ash and Miette alone. She did feel a little worried about that, but she felt relieved as she heard his voice again after leaving. "Yeah, I think I'm gonna turn in, too. I'll see you in the morning, Miette. Good night."

"Okay...Good night, Ash," as Serena unclipped her bra beneath her shirt and lowered her skirt to the ground, she left the discarded clothes on the floor on the far side of the bed before slipping under the covers as Miette moved into the room. The blunette noticed the lump in the far bed, moving towards the side of the empty bed as she pulled her top up over her head. Taking a breath as it came off, she then took off her shorts and leggings, leaving only her azure panties and seamless, strapless bra of the same color. Slipping underneath the covers, she couldn't help but frown as she looked to the corner of the room at the closed door. She rolled onto her side with one hand between her legs, the other beneath the pillow supporting her head as she looked curiously over at the other bed in the room. No movement or sound. Serena must have already fallen asleep. Miette took a deep breath, closing her eyes and relaxing herself. It wasn't long before she couldn't hear any noise from the other room, either. Then she smiled: it's not as if she were going to fall asleep anytime soon...

* * *

Ash groaned as he slowly dragged a hand up to his face, rubbing the sleepy dirt away from his eyes in a drowsy state. He refused to open his eyes at the risk of losing his sleepiness, turning his head and rubbing it against the pillow lazily. Considering there was no light shining on him yet, it must still be sometime in the middle of the night, which he was okay with. That simply meant more time to sleep. Maybe he could get back to that dream he was having before he woke up: it was a particularly fun time with a specific girl in his dream, and they were starting to get into something a little further than his unexpected experience in the theater earlier today. He had actually woken up because of the increasing heat he was feeling just below his waist, kind of worried that it would be a problem, but now he disregarded it. It was a pleasant warmth, anyway, so he didn't complain. Although now that he was awake, he felt as though it wasn't just the dream.

Actually, it felt like it was...getting more intense...

Ash slowly pried one eye open, blinking heavily a few times as he stared up at the ceiling in the darkness. Then his other eye opened. Okay, the warmth was _definitely_ still there. After Serena's risky fun during the movie, it's not like she would...No, no way. She wouldn't go that far. There is no chance that his friend would do something like that. But the moment he glanced down the bed, that thought quickly disappeared from his mind the moment he noticed the large lump in the sheets. And as he noticed it was moving slightly, he finally came to fully acknowledge the intense heat on his lower body.

"S-Seren-!" Ash whispered harshly as he raised the top of the sheets, peering down at his body with a bewildered expression after realizing what was happening. At first, his sight was still a little blurry from his drowsiness, so all he could make out was the shape of a head above his waist with something straight pointing between them. Since he could tell what the latter was, he squinted as he struggled to regain his sight to confirm what - or more specifically, who - he thought the former mystery was. But he wasn't expecting to be wrong. "M...M-_Miette_?!"

"Hello, Ash~" the blunette smiled as devilishly as always, but Ash couldn't really focus on that this time. What really got his main focus, fueled by increasing astonishment, was the fact that his dick - fully erect and standing tall - was in the girl's hand, holding it against her cheek as she looked up at him.

"W...Wha...Why...?!" Ash's brain could not even form a proper sentence at the sight in front of him. Miette only continued to smile, maintaining eye contact as she turned her nose towards his member and inhaled its musk deeply through her nose. This made Ash cringe, sending a chill up his spine as he felt her following breathe on it. "M-Miette...!"

"Yes?" her tone came out sounding innocent, but clearly devious as she rubbed an open palm along the underside of his shaft making him tremble. Miette's smile grew more mischievous as she watched him grow increasingly uncomfortable thanks to her actions, continuing to tease the glorious male organ in her grasp before opening her lips and quickly taking it into her mouth.

Ash's hips bucked off the bed a little as he felt the instant warmth of her mouth, feeling his tip poke against the back of her mouth before her throat. The girl choked a little but kept her composure: she wasn't expecting him to do some work himself, so that took her by surprise. Since sneaking over from her room into his and hiding in his bed, making sure not to wake him up, she was curious about the size of what he was hiding. Then when she pulled down the waistband of his pants, and it nearly sprung out and poked her in the eye, she felt a warmth start to grow between her legs. She had only crawled in for a curious peek, but after seeing _this_...No way could she just go back to bed.

"M-Miette, w-wait...!" Ash grunted, feeling the girl push her head down more which meant more warmth on his length. He gripped the edges of the mattress on both sides, squeezing tighter as he felt her tongue slide across his skin before doing a circling motion around the head at the back of her mouth. "W...Why...are you doing...t-this...?"

"Why...? That's easy," she slid his tip out of her lips with a pop, which only seemed to tease Ash further as she smiled up at him with one she had only shown a very select few. In the past few years, Miette had become a _very_ curious girl: of course referring to sex. She started wanting to know about men, and everything there was to know about them and the subject of intercourse. How sex feels, what a real penis is like, how to make a guy feel good, she wanted to learn everything. And so, unbeknownst to anyone in her personal or professional life, she had found a few worthy and willing participants in her eyes who she..._persuaded_ to help her learn. Her first time wasn't very good, which was to be expected with her inexperience, but the next time harbored better results since she at least grasped the basics of what to do. Then the next time she had somehow chosen someone who you might call a 'quick shot', and was too tired afterwards to help finish the deal on her end. Needless to say, that left her with a deep burning desire within her.

"W-What...?" Ash couldn't make any sense of the girl as she ran her tongue up along the underside of his length, placing a quick kiss on the tip as her hand began running up along the skin very slowly.

"I said it's easy...Because it's _you_," she gave his tip another peck, causing the sex organ to twitch. Ash stared at her in disbelief, unsure what to make of that response before seeing her tongue slip out from between her lips and poking against the bottom of his head. Then she started to drag circles around the outside of the mushroom tip, and that sensation together with the teasing slow drag of her hands up and down his length made the trainer shudder. He was forced to put a hand over his mouth as he struggled to contain a groan, not sure which was more unbelievable: the fact that Miette was doing this to him, or the fact that she was so _good_ at it.

"M...Me? But why-" he quickly bit his lip, barely stifling a grunt as her tongue suddenly found the opening on his tip, poking into it curiously for a brief second before retracting.

"Mmm, that's a cute reaction~" she purred, licking her lips before poking her tongue inside again. Ash pulled his waist down sharply into the mattress, but alas he couldn't go anywhere to escape the girl. "Come on, Ash, why are you resisting? I certainly don't get the impression you're not liking this down _here_~"

"M-Miette...! Just...why...?" Ash struggled to get the words out, always getting cut off by the sensation of Miette's tongue or hand somehow bringing his brain to a grinding halt. The blunette smiled, resting her chin on his tip and looking up at him again.

"Like I said, big boy, it's because of you."

"W...What do you mean...?"

"Think about the past, Ash. Why do you think I always asked about your love life when we ran into each other? Or if you had someone special to be with in the future? Or why I asked you to be my date to that dance party?"

"I...I thought you were just..."

"Playing around? Maybe at first, but eventually, I realized that I started to get a little more serious about it," Ash tensed up as he watched her head start to grow in size, but felt himself unable to move to do anything about it. Now her head hovered mere inches above his as he could feel the soft skin of her thighs against either side of his hips, the full weight of her petite figure holding him down in place. Her hands were on the pillow on each side of his head, her breath tickling his face as she hovered closer down towards him, stopping the shortest distance before their lips would have made contact. "And there's only one reason I would do that, Ash~"

"I...Y-You...what...?" Ash's mind couldn't process any of this. First she crawled into his bed in the middle of the night, then she pulled out his _dick_ and started sucking it before he even woke up, and now she was saying something that Ash definitely thought he was misunderstanding. Was she...saying that she _liked_ him? As in romantically?

"I know this must seem odd to you, but I promise that I'm telling the truth. So if you want to prove it..." Ash flinched as he felt one of her hands reach down, her fingers wrapping gently around his member and giving it a few playful rubs. "Since you're awake now...Why don't we get to the _real_ fun~?"

"Real...?" it took Ash a few moments to realize what she meant. _Oh_. The blunette was taken by surprise as he suddenly jolted beneath her, his upper body lurching upward as his hands move to push gently on her arms. "W-Whoa, hold on! Miette, this is not something we should be doing-!"

"Ssssh!" the trainer felt her palm cover his mouth, silencing his voice. Looking into her eyes questioningly, he only noticed her lips start to curl into a sly smile. "Ssssh, you don't want Serena to hear and catch us, do you?"

Ash froze. Oh God, _Serena_. He had totally forgotten that she was sleeping just in the next room! There was only one wall separating her and...whatever this situation was! He could not let her find them like this, for a multitude of reasons. One, he and Miette were _not_ like this. Two, he knew she would feel betrayed if she found him like this with one of her rivals of all people. Three...It's _Miette_! Serena could probably make up any excuse at all to be annoyed with Miette about this!

"That's it...Good boy," Miette whispered, slowly raising her palm from his lips.

"Miette, seriously, we can't do this...!" Ash brought his voice down to a whisper, now that he remembered about Serena. The blunette batted her eyelashes innocently.

"And why not?" Ash tried not to let her innocent tone get under his skin, no matter how difficult that was right now.

"Because...Well, just because. For one, I don't do this stuff with just anyone! A-And neither should you!" he told her quietly, the blunette's head cocking slightly to the side. He turned his head and looked to the edge of the bed, starting to feel a sense of guilt. "It's not personal...And I'm flattered, about what you said, but...I wouldn't feel right about this."

"You seemed to feel right during the movie."

"N-No, that was the same, I didn't-" then Ash stopped. A few moments passed as his brain seemed to struggle, feeling the girl move her hand on the pillow to his open chest, starting to rub it slightly in a small circular motion. Just like...

Ash's head slowly turned back, his eyes staring up at the girl in bewilderment. He struggled to find his voice as he stared into her eyes, which seemed to shine innocently but very clearly hid a sense of lust behind them. "...T...The movie...That was..._you_?"

"It's funny, simply reaching over and starting with the _opposite_ leg seems to do wonders at throwing you off," she whispered seductively, tapping her index finger on his chest and then doing the same with her middle finger, alternating in a walking motion across his chest. "You know, when I first saw you guys at the café, I thought today was the perfect chance to finally get a little closer to you. And after you agreed to going to the movies and letting me tag along, I figured the best way to do that would to give you a little..._sneak peek_, if you will."

"A sneak...peek of what?" he asked, unable to make any sense of this. So that _wasn't_ Serena in the theater? I mean, in his mind that made so much more sense, but...that meant _Miette_ was the one feeling up his crotch in public?!

"Of this, silly," the blunette grinded her hips up along his, making the trainer grunt as he felt the heat of her own loins start to rub up onto his bare abdomen. Glancing down, he finally noticed that the girl was also barely clothed, only in her underwear and what looked like a bikini top to his eyes. Although, despite the multiple shocking things about tonight, as well as his lack of knowledge on female undergarments, he didn't really want to take the time to question it. The blunette arched an eyebrow, giving a teasing smile as she rubbed herself back down along his pelvis, prompting another quiet groan from him. "I saw how hard you were trying not to stare at me when you first saw me. The way my top doesn't cover much...or how my shorts hug my legs so tightly~"

"S-Stop, Miette, just...please, stop this," he pleaded, making the girl give him a look of slight disappointment. "Look, I...I'm not trying to put you down, after what you said before...but I can't just accept this. I...already..."

"You have feelings for someone else?" Ash gave her a dumbfounded look. "And if you do this, you feel like you would be betraying her...Am I right?"

"...Y...Yeah," he admitted, feeling the blunette not give any kind of movement. Even her hand let go of his dick. For a few moments, the girl seemed to do nothing and say nothing. She just stared at him blankly, blinking every so often. Finally, she sat up straight and brought her bodyweight down on his pelvis, surprising him as she stared down at him silently.

"...You really care about her, huh?" she asked, confusing Ash. There was no way she knew _who_ he meant, right?

"uh...Yeah," he replied, the girl continuing to stare quietly for a few more seconds before taking a deep breath and exhaling.

"...Am I not good enough?"

"W-What?"

"I asked if I'm not good enough. You can be honest, I can take it...You think I'm more like a boy than a girl, right?"

"W-Whoa, where did that come from?"

"Just look at me," Ash flinched, the girl taking one of his hands and pressing it against one of her breasts. He grew increasingly uncomfortable as he felt the softness of it seep against his palm, and couldn't help but catch himself thinking that it didn't quite feel like enough to be considered a big handful. "I know they're not big...but that doesn't mean that I'm clueless when it comes to handling a man~"

"W-What are you doing...?!" Ash watched in panic as the girl body movements followed her suggestive tone, sliding her lower body down along his legs before she pushed them apart, lying herself down on her stomach between them just as she was before he woke up. "Miette, h-hold on a second-!"

"There's nothing wrong with this, Ash. It's not like you're _dating_ the girl you have feelings for, right?" he opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came out. Dammit, she had a point there. "It's not cheating. It's simply you and me, a man and a woman, having some fun~"

"W-Wait a sec-!" his voice shifted into a deep grunt, clenching his teeth as he felt her lips wrap around his sex organ and quickly descend her head onto it. His toes curled as he felt her tongue begin to swirl around in her mouth as she took in more of his length, pulling it down slightly towards her as she breathed in with her nose. As if that wasn't bad enough, Ash forced his head back against the pillow, clenching his teeth harder as he felt her lips suddenly reach the base of his member, along with the gagging slurp as his tip descended into her throat. Miette could tell with one glance up to his face that he was struggling: his dick started to twitch against the inside of her throat, throbbing as she traced her tongue in circles trying to cover as much surface area of his skin as possible. Seeing that he was clearly enjoying it, she decided to tease him instead by switching styles, starting to bob her head up and down his entire shaft.

"What's wrong, Ash? Don't like it~?" her teasing tone earned a curious look from Ash before she continued her motions, gagging slightly each time he reached the back of her throat.

"M-Miette...quiet...!" Ash grunted, gripping the edges of the bed tightly as she began making slurping noises, bobbing her head faster. Ash thought that she didn't seem too concerned about the noise she was making, and was more focused on tasting his meat which she was clearly enjoying. "...S-Serena...will hear...us...!"

"Not if you stopped holding back~"

Ash tensed up, which Miette could definitely tell at her suggestive comment. Ash stared at her in disbelief as she simply smiled up at him, teasingly pecking her lips along the side of his dick without breaking eye contact. Ash felt guilty and questioned himself why this was still happening, but hated himself for already knowing the truth. He was not going to stop this. He wasn't _able_ to stop this: she was clearly in control. With the risk of Serena hearing them from the next room, he had no means of escaping, and deep down he found no _intentions_ of interrupting her. And he certainly could not ignore the throbbing of his dick against her cheek, noticing her drag her tongue teasingly across her upper lip. But at the same time, he couldn't help but feel wrong about this happening - and with Miette, of all people. It's not as though he had found her _un_attractive, but he had never really thought of her in a sexual way before. But then he couldn't help but find his mind being changed after seeing her outfit earlier today, along with her very open body language.

"It's not like anyone has to know. Serena's sleeping, so this could be our little secret...Just. Between. _Us_~"

Ash mentally cursed himself - more specifically, his sex drive - for breaking him. That teasing tone and seductive smile was finally too much for him to bear.

"Mmffg-!" Miette gagged as she felt his hands suddenly grab both sides of her head, pulling her down and plunging his dick between her lips as far as it could go. Her eyes shot open, struggling to take a breath in through her nose before his hands began to bob her head on his shaft, building a rhythm. She briefly looked up to him, noticing his eyes closed with a mixed look of focus and strain. He felt a vibrating against his skin as she moaned into the forced blowjob, his lower body giving a shudder as he started to move her head faster. The blunette's eyes closed as her loins grew hotter with his dominance: this was not something she had experienced before. But now she started to wonder if this was going to become an addiction.

With one final buck of his waist, Miette's eyes shot open wide as she felt a sudden gush of hot liquid flowing directly down her throat. She tried to contain her gagging noises, but was taken aback by the unexpected volume which was released with his climax, struggling to gulp repeatedly before it began to overflow back into her mouth. Ash's eyes were clenched shut, his fingers sinking into her hair and gripping tightly as his lower body trembled in ecstasy. His semen continued to spurt into the girl's throat, feeling the girl's hand tapping on his stomach. Opening one eye and noticing a strained look on her face, a wave of guilt washed over him as he released her head.

"W...Wow..." the girl raised her head off of his dick, the tip coming out with a pop followed by one final gush of the thick liquid as she swallowed what remained in her mouth. She used her tongue to clean the inside of her mouth as she hovered a hand in front of her lips, her eyes looking up at his in amazement. "...Th...That was...more than I expected..."

"S...Sorry, I...I was trying not to, but you..." Ash's guilt grew worse as he looked at the girl's face, which seemed genuinely surprised by what he had just done to her. But beyond his expectations, she merely broke into a smile.

"I didn't say that was a _bad_ thing," she said teasingly, her eyes looking down at his dick which now had a stream of semen running down the side from the tip. She brought her lips back down to it, catching the liquid with her tongue before pulling it back into her mouth, giving one final swallow with a smile. Ash stared in bewilderment at her clean-up action, watching as she proceeded to use her tongue to _very_ thoroughly ensure that his entire dick was clean - but not going as far as to start another blowjob. Although a twitch of his dick told her that he might not be against that idea.

"I-I really am sorry..." he turned his head away, feeling ashamed about his perspective on the situation. He had just forced a girl to swallow his load. Oh _God_, how could he have just done that?! He had never even been with a girl before, and now his first time started with Miette crawling into his bed and ended with him forcing himself on her. He had never expected to be involved in anything sexual anytime soon - much less getting rough, which he now felt terrible about.

"You worry too much, Ash," he blinked in surprise, feeling the girl slide herself up and sit herself on his abdomen like earlier, leaning down with a seductive smile as she tapped his nose. "I can't say I expected you to get so rough with me so quickly, but I'm certainly not complaining~"

"W...What?" the trainer gave her a funny look, which made her giggle quietly.

"That was one of the best times I've ever had, big boy," Ash's eyes narrowed on her in shock at her statement, noticing her lick her lips teasingly as her eyes darted back and forth between his. One of her hand pressed gently against his chest, making him start to re-experience the sense of nervousness from earlier as he watched her other hand graze his skin down in front of her underwear. "And if you ask me, I say that we're not done yet~"

"W...What are you- W-Whoa, wait-!" his voice grew panicky as hand on his pelvis reached around behind her, finding his dick again and giving it a few rubs as her other hand touched the fabric covering her own privates. She pulled his dick towards her own body, the sex organ giving a twitch as he felt it touch the fabric. Miette flashed him a teasing smile as she shifted her butt backwards, pressuring his dick against her panties. He started to feel the heat of her skin as his dick started to get squeezed by her cheeks, wincing as he felt his dick start to regain its sturdy composure from earlier. He began to get distracted by the warm sensation and didn't notice Miette's smile shifted into one of mischief, licking her lips as she lifted her waist up off of his body and position herself above the throbbing rod.

"No sense in stopping now~" she chimed, Ash finally cluing in as he noticed her pull her panties to the side, revealing her slit and thin patch of blue pubic hairs to his eyes. His mind became overrun by a barrage of thoughts of what to say to the girl, ranging from what she was thinking - despite appearing obvious - to begging her to stop since Serena was just in the next room. But his mouth didn't open fast enough to get anything out before she dropped her waist onto his, plunging him inside of her.

Ash's eyes shot open, his head forcing back against the pillow as he felt an even stronger heat begin to course through his body from his loins. As mentioned before, Ash had never been had any sexual experience before this; but that didn't stop him from becoming curious in the past few years. Though he never expected it to be like _this_. He thought her blowjob earlier was warm: this was like flying towards the sun. Dick first.

"W-Wowww...So..._big_...~" the blunette panted, feeling her breathing grow shaky as her thighs began to tremble on top of him. His tip _definitely_ reached further than anything she had felt before. She quickly clasped a hand over her mouth to silence a moan that snuck up on her, breathing out heavily as she felt his dick rub against places she had never even found herself. She felt a pressure rapidly building in her stomach that she recognized, astounded that it had already begun seconds after he entered her. That was certainly new.

Her eyes slowly widened as she started to lift her hips off of him, his dick sliding out of her at an almost teasing pace in the man's opinion. He was forced to conceal a deep grunt as she suddenly dropped herself back down on him, unaware that the blunette's action nearly forced her own shock as she climaxed instantly. Her thighs squeezed against the sides of his waist, trembling as her muscles convulsed, her eyes rolling back into her skull with a drunk-happy smile plastered across her face. Oh _God_, nothing in her memories compared to this.

Currently distracted by the intense waves of pleasure coursing through her body, the girl didn't realize that Ash had noticed her expression, as well as the sudden surge of heat on his privates. He may not have had personal experience with this stuff, but he had a pretty good idea of what that was. And he had always heard that women's orgasms could even be more intense than men's, which meant that she would be pretty out of it right now...

The blunette suddenly shrieked, slapping her hand over her mouth as she felt his dick pull out of her before plunging back in. Regaining control over her eyes, she looked down at the trainer questioningly before noticing a certain sense of lust in his eyes as he smiled. His hands moved to her hips, holding onto her skin carefully as he gave another upward buck of his waist, hearing a muffled squeal be stopped by her palm.

"W-What are you-?" Miette's eyes widened as a sharp shriek escaped her throat, feeling the man thrust inside of her again. Since the girl had removed her hand to try and question his sudden change of heart, Ash swiftly moved his own hand to cover her lips and prevent her shriek from being heard. He held still afterwards, staring into her shocked eyes but didn't concentrate on them. His concentration was instead on his hearing, listening for any sound at all from the other side of the wall towards his feet. But he couldn't hear even the slightest stirring sound. He breathed a sigh of relief: that means Serena must still be asleep. "A-Ahhnff..." the girl's moan he felt against his palm brought Ash back to reality, his eyes focusing curiously on the blunette's facial expression. Much like the moment of her earlier orgasm, he could feel her breathing heavily onto his hand as her eyes stared into his, shining with an intensity of lust that he didn't think possible. Since he was still worried about Serena hearing them, he hadn't begun moving again yet; but Ash could tell that she was beginning to get antsy.

Miette bit her lip, letting out a disappointed whimper against Ash's palm as she couldn't resist her hips from shifting. The trainer beneath her tensed up as he felt the skin of her butt grind back against his thighs, then forward up towards his abdomen, and then repeating that process as she grew more vigorous with each movement. One of her hands dropped onto his stomach, her open palm trailing upward over his chest as her other hand rubbed over her bra. Ash couldn't help but notice as her hand began toying with her breast that a small point was becoming increasingly visible, the same phenomenon happening on the other small mound as well.

"Think you can keep quiet?" he whispered, the girl's eyes looking down at him curiously. She seemed to hesitate for a bit at that suggestion. Her heavy breathing on his hand seemed an indication that his actions might have been a little _too_ brazen; but the way her eyes stared into his with a glimmer of interest told him that his actions were instead almost too _effective_. It wasn't long before she gave a timid nod, despite how eager her eyes showed her to be, the trainer carefully took his hand off of her mouth. He watched her lick her lips as her fingers began to rub up and down along his chest, occasionally squeezing.

"Finally seeing...it my way...?" the girl panted quietly, lips curling into a smile as the man's expression turned rueful, giving a sheepish scratch of his cheek. "There's no reason to be ashamed, Ash. Like I said, you're a man...I'm a woman...We both have our needs..."

"I know, but...still..."

"You feel like you're betraying her?"

"...Kinda..."

"...That really is just like you, Ash," the trainer's brow furrowed, feeling one of the girl's hands move to his cheek as she smiled down at him. "Look, Ash, I didn't come in here tonight thinking that I was at the front of your thoughts. Heck, I actually wasn't expecting to get this far already."

"You...You what? What were you expecting?" he asked, the girl giving a coy giggle as she moved her hands to either side of his head, holding her head above his as she laid her chest on top of his.

"Honestly? Just a little touch and taste, but for you to sleep right through it. I've heard you're quite the sleeper," she smiled, noticing the funny look he gave her. "If I'm being honest, I only got the courage to do this because of your reaction during the movie today. If you hadn't been so cute in the theater, I don't think I would have been able to really act on these feelings of mine."

"I...Is that so...?" he asked hesitantly, feeling unsure about her statement. A part of him couldn't help but question whether or not she was being truthful when she mentioned having feelings for him, since it was something that he had never imagined the possibility of happening. Not with Miette, nor any girl at all. "...Look, Miette, about...when you say that you have...feelings for me, do you...really mean...?"

"Well, maybe that depends, big boy," she replied, lowering her forehead a little closer towards his. He began to get worried at this, but noticed that she stopped with a few inches still remaining between them.

"O-On what?" he asked cautiously, eyeing her with interest. The girl merely smiled, one of her hands starting to trace a circle on the skin of his chest.

"If I say yes, and ask just for tonight...What are the odds you focus only on me~?"

The suggestive tone of her voice, along with the mischievous smile and eager glimmer of hope in her eyes, became too much for Ash. Living back home, he never truly had any troubles controlling his ego, since he never really had frequent personal encounters with any girls that he would consider a potential intimacy with. But given recent developments, his libido was definitely starting to boil past a point of no return. And it felt to him that her suggestion might have been the final nudge he needed.

Miette bit her lower lip, eagerly staring into his eyes as she felt his hands reach around to take two handfuls of her lower backside. As he gave a few enthusiastic squeezes of her flesh, the girl struggled to hold back a whimper as she felt a heat starting to rise in her loins. But the way he simply smiled and proceeded to rub his hands along her behind made it very difficult to not lose her composure: and Ash could easily see it on her face, which only encouraged him more.

"You love to tease, huh...?" the blunette asked with a smile, being responded with a rougher squeeze as his other hand started grazing around the side of her waist. She glanced down curiously as his fingers left her skin just before reaching her belly button. Her conjectures on what he was up to were quickly answered as she watched his hand swiftly take hold of one of her breasts, earning a gasp with his groping. She was taken by surprise even further as she felt his fingers sneak in beneath the top edge of her bra, pulling it down and suddenly exposing her chest to the chill of the air. She opened her mouth to give another witty remark of his playful nature before rapidly covering her mouth.

Ash watched in amusement as his fingers twisted on her hardened nipple a second time, hearing another muffled squeak behind the girl's hand as he pulled his waist down away from hers. The girl's eyes started to glaze over as he drove himself back inside, biting the inside of one of her fingers as her inner walls began to constrict tighter on the dick currently penetrating her. He began to gradually build a rhythm, watching the blunette's eyes become more blank by the second as her mind struggled to cope with everything he was doing to her.

Ash may not have fully realized it, but the girl was struggling a lot more than he thought. Not to mention more than what she had expected. His sudden dominance in using her mouth earlier had lit a flame in her loins like nothing before: no man, toy, or even herself had ever made her this horny. The feeling of his dick repeatedly pulling out of her before rushing back in, reaching deeper into her than she had ever felt made the girl start to lose grip on reality. Her vision started to go white as she felt a growing pressure within her; but she could barely focus on that as his hands continued to play with a handful of her ass as well as her breast. As he rolled his palm around in circles on her chest, he watched her hand slowly start to fall limp from her mouth, watching her jaw hang open as she tried to keep her panting to a minimum. But given his growing success in performance, that was becoming more difficult by the second.

"O...Oh my...G-God, A...Aaash...!" Miette couldn't help but moan as one hand was forced to hold the bed beside her. Her body was quickly overcome by the many wondrous sensations she was experiencing, the numbing feeling of pleasure starting to make it difficult for her to keep herself up straight. And with Ash's rhythmic thrusting from beneath her, that difficulty only grew. She was forced to bite down on her lip harder than before, his pelvic movements making her start to feel dizzy. Ash could read the girl's struggles like a book, given her mixed facial expression of exhaustion and euphoria.

She bit down even harder, struggling to hold down a delighted squeal as she felt the tip of his dick push her to orgasm. Ash grunted as quietly as he could as he felt her walls tighten on his member like a vise, his facial nerves straining as the increased heat on his genitals made him become much more aware of the growing pressure within his own loins. Watching her eyes roll towards the back of her skull - along with her entire nervous system convulsing uncontrollably - the trainer quickly sat himself up.

Feeling Ash's movements come to a halt, Miette couldn't help but release a dissatisfied grunt and give an objectionable look as she felt his shaft start to slide its way out of her insides, stopping where only the tip was barely left in. With his face coming up to her level, he maintained a short distance between them as he stared into her eyes which were clearly overrun with hormones: come to think of it, this was the first time he had ever really paid close attention to her eyes. They were a golden shade of auburn, much like his, which he had never noticed. Ash could see the obvious disappointment in the girl's eyes as she drew in the corner of her lip, casting a brief occasional glance downward to his own lips.

"Miette..." the trainer hesitated. There was only one reason he could imagine why anyone would be looking at someone else's lips so frequently - let alone a girl - and with what has already transpired so far, his suspicions only seemed more likely. Although despite his hesitation, the blunette could already tell what he was thinking.

"Don't worry, I won't ask you for that much," the trainer's brow furrowed, feeling the girl put her finger against his lips. He looked up with a questioning look but was only given a smile in response. "You've never kissed a girl before, have you, Ash?"

"...That easy to tell?" he asked, the blunette giving a playful giggle.

"And I take it you want to save your first kiss for the girl you have feelings for?" the man took a moment before giving a slow nod, looking bashful. "It's actually adorable how innocent you are, Ash. You worry about a little kiss, even with the position we're in together right now."

"Well...You were a little more...aggressive than I expected," the girl's smile grew, her hands draping around his neck and coming together behind the base of his head. As she watched him turn his head away slightly, his eyes shifting to the side shyly, she couldn't help but feel a small tightening pain in her chest. This was the same Ash from the past whom she had playfully flirted with to annoy her biggest rival, since it was so fun to tease her about her obvious crush. Back then, it had always been such a fun game that she looked forward to each time she ran into them on the road: and now here she was, straddling him like a horse with his dick probing inside of her. But looking at that shy look on his face, she knew for certain that it was no longer just a game anymore. These feelings of desire were real: which made it more regrettable to accept that she had already lost this competition.

"Are you still okay with going forward from here?" she asked, the trainer looking forward again at the girl. The obvious curiosity and hopefulness in her eyes made his dick give a twitch against her inner walls, feeling some of her fingers start to sink into his hair. As he opened his mouth to answer, he stopped when some things came back to his attention. At the front of it all, was a mental image of Serena. He was already ashamed of himself for having gone this far with Miette: though technically it was _not_ cheating, as Miette herself had pointed out, since they weren't dating at the moment. Then there was also the matter of Miette's feelings for him. She had always seemed playful and coy in the past, but Ash couldn't help but feel that she wasn't joking this time around. But could she _really_ like him like that?

"...W...What about when I...y'know..." the blunette cocked her head, giving an amused smile before taking the trainer by surprise. Ash's eyes widened as he felt his face pressed against the bare skin of her breasts, feeling one of her nipples poke against the outside of his cheek. He glanced up curiously, noticing a few bats of her eyelashes as her eyes stared down at him with a returning sense of restrained lust.

"I'm already on the pill, so don't worry about that...So you go ahead and _fill_ me up, 'kay?"

Miette was expecting a look of embarrassment from the man, but was instead forced to stifle a squeal as she felt his dick drive deep inside of her. His hands found both cheeks of her behind, giving a rough squeeze as he lifted them up. The blunette's eyes opened in awe as she felt her waist lifted up off of him by only the handfuls of flesh on her lower backside, struggling not to whimper as she felt his dick sliding out of her once again. His hands stopped raising her, holding her a handful of inches above him in the air. Looking down into his eyes questioningly, she only felt his lips curl into a smile against her skin as she felt his hands give another eager squeeze. This was quickly followed by the feeling of his dick disappearing within her once more, making her shudder: which only got more intense as she felt his teeth on her breast.

Gently pinching the mound of flesh in his mouth, Ash felt her chin drop onto his head before slumping downward. He could feel her mouth hang open against the top of his hair, the feeling of her moan ringing against his head seeming strange to him, but he didn't object. In fact, he only urged it further as he flicked his tongue across the hardened nipple, feeling the girl's hands pressure his head more intensely against her chest. She felt his hands slide their way downward on the cheeks of her ass so that his fingers reached the back underside of her thighs, holding up her bodyweight more efficiently as he lowered his waist against the bed before bucking upwards.

It was a matter of seconds before the blunette's eyes were rolling into the back of her head, feeling the man develop a rhythm of thrusting inside her, each thrust almost seeming to reach deeper than the last. She was surprised that Ash had taken the initiative and chose to move while keeping her still, but she certainly had no complaints with this feeling. Her arms fell limp over his shoulders, every nerve in her body trembling as she was overcome by another orgasm that proved not enough to stop the man's movements. The intensity of his dick repeatedly poking against the depths of her insides - along with the coursing waves of pleasure from her climax - made the girl's mind go blank as Ash bit down harder on her nipple. In his own experience, he was beginning to struggle to continue as he felt his own climax grow closer with each thrust. Attempts to keep the slapping sound of his pelvis against hers to a minimum also proved difficult, as well as the increasingly wet sloshing sounds of his member sliding along the insides of her slit. His teeth released her nipple, the blunette immediately wanting to complain before feeling his lips quickly squeeze together on her opposite breast, along with the feeling of him starting to suck intensely on her skin. His tongue grazed over her nipple again before his teeth clamped down on them, his lips pursing tightly over it as he sucked even more intensely, making the girl's back arch as she tossed her head back with a sharp inward gasp.

It wasn't much longer before she felt his tip poke at the entrance of her womb, his length pulsing against her inner walls as a strong gush of liquid rushed to the deepest reach of her privates. Her eyelids widened more than she could have thought possible as the warmth deep inside her grew stronger by the second, mouth hanging open as she panted heavily into the air, her nails digging roughly into Ash's back. She didn't even have the strength to scream at the ecstasy she was experiencing. All she could do was struggle to breathe, her mind blank as the overwhelming blast of Ash's seed pushing her to climax instantly. Her muscles trembled, the man feeling her nipple somehow grow even more erect between his teeth. With each powerful twitch of his dick, and a new spurt of semen rushing its way into Miette's pussy, he strained as he tried to keep his voice down from grunting loudly at the onrush of pleasure he was experiencing.

Unbeknownst to Ash, the girl on top of him had slowly begun to return to reality, raising her head again. Still having trouble regaining her breath, she glanced down curiously at the man's head against her chest, now feeling his teeth release her nipple. As he pulled his head away, eyes clenched shut with a strained look on his face, she noticed the clearly visible bitemarks on each of her breasts, as well as the two groups of claw marks on the man's bare back. The trainer slowly opened his eyes, feeling the final spurts of his release start to subside, glancing up and meeting eyes with the girl. With the feeling of what had just happened - and now the spreading warmth of his seed starting to run down his shaft inside of her - he had never felt more awkward.

"...S...Sorry..." he apologized, his eyes shifting down to her bare skin in front of his eyes.

"...Don't be," the girl's calm tone confused him, her hand pulling the back of his head between her breasts again. He looked up in confusion, only noticing a smile on the blunette's face as she wrapped her arms around his head. Only this time it was not in an urging force of lust, but instead a gentle embrace. "I told you, big boy, I was prepared for that from the beginning. There's no reason you should apologize for something I was hoping for."

"...I...I don't...get it..." he managed to turn his head in her embrace so that his cheek rested against her bare skin, which made him realize that she was just as excited and exhausted as he was with her rapid heart beat.

"What's not to get?" she asked curiously, the trainer's eyes shifting down nervously.

"...Why would you like me?" Miette blinked in silence. "...There's nothing special about me, really...I'm just like any other guy..."

"...Don't be silly, Ash, there's plenty special about you," the woman's comforting words didn't prove fully effective for Ash as he was still bothered by the whole idea. A girl having feelings for him...What could her reasons be? As he pondered this, he barely noticed the girl part his head from her chest, one hand resting beneath his chin and tilting his head up to look at her. As she looked into his eyes with a smile, her other hand caressed his cheek gently as she brought her lips to his forehead, snapping him from his stupor. "But I guess I'm not the girl you want to hear that from, am I?"

"...Miette..." watching her pull her head away from his, Ash started to feel guilty as he watched her give a brief shake of her head.

"She's a lucky girl, Ash. I hope it works out for you two, really," his brow furrowed, watching in confusion as she slid off of him onto the edge of the bed, quickly bringing her panties over her opening to prevent any of his semen from dripping out. Lowering her feet over the side onto the floor, she pulled up her bra to cover her as it should, casting a smile over her shoulder. "And if you help her experience something like _that_, then I'm sure she won't be able to get enough of you."

"W-Wha...?" the blunette giggled at his embarrassed reaction, watching him scratch his cheek bashfully and glance away. She shifted her eyes down to his crotch, noticing that a small amount of his jizz had managed to dribble out as she got off of him. Even with everything that had just happened, he still couldn't help but watch in awe as the blunette rose to her feet, turning with her hands on the bed and lowering her head over his waist as her tongue collected all of the remaining sticky liquid into her mouth. Hearing the sounds of her swallowing it down - even if it wasn't much left - made his dick twitch eagerly, prompting a curious look and sly smile from Miette. He looked away, embarrassed since he couldn't help it, making the girl giggle.

"You know, I wouldn't object to more if that's what you wanted," she said teasingly, moving her hands up the side of the bed towards his upper body as she flashed him a sweet smile which made him nervous. Then she poked his nose. "But, I'm not dumb. As fun as it was, I know there's someone else you would have chosen before me...and as much as it does hurt, I know I can't compare to her."

"Miette..." he started, but felt the girl put her finger to his lips. She leaned her head closer towards his, noticing her eyes shifting downward slightly from his eyes repeatedly, which made him start to grow nervous. But that was alleviated as he felt her lips press softly against his cheek. Watching her head pull away again, he saw that she was still smiling with her eyes starting to glisten.

"Just promise me...you'll take care of her, okay? Always."

"...I...Of course I will."

"...Good. Then for your sake...we'll pretend this night never happened," his brow furrowed as the blunette raised her hands from the bed, standing straight and turning away. He watched with a look of confusion as she started towards the doorway to the other room, noticing her lower her head slightly. "No matter how much I don't want to..."

"Huh?" Ash blinked, unable to hear that last part with how quiet her voice had gone. The blunette hesitated, then looked over her shoulder with a shake of her head.

"It's nothing. Good night, Ash," and with a discreet rub of the corner of her eye, Miette disappeared and the door closed, leaving him alone in his room. As everything that had transpired in this room tonight, he couldn't help but get more confused the more he tried to make sense of it. And just when he did make sense of something, another part of it threw it back into disarray.

The trainer let his head fall back against the pillow, his hands fixing his boxers before pulling the bedsheets back up over his body. He turned onto his side, bringing one arm beneath the pillow as he stared ahead blankly, thinking over the various things that Miette had said to him. How was he supposed to make any sense of any of it, this late at night _or_ suddenly? And how would he face Serena after this? It might have been a slight relief to know that she was not the one responsible for his dilemma in the movie theater, but now he was faced with an embarrassing secret with her biggest rival. He shook his head against the pillow, closing his eyes and trying to force the thoughts out of his mind. He wouldn't be able to solve any of this even if he stayed up until morning, so he had to get some sleep. But when he finally felt himself start to drift off into slumber, he still couldn't help but wonder...

What kind of hell was tomorrow going to bring now?

**END**

**I would like to clarify that this is in no way related to **_**Vacation In Heat**_**, this is a separate fic entirely.**


	2. A Little Workout

_**Kinks In Kalos: Chapter 2 - A Little Workout**_

The young man found himself glancing around the room once more, unable to shake off his uneasiness. He began chewing on another mouthful of his cereal, his eyes almost scanning the few other guests of the inn who were also down for breakfast this early in the morning. They were no one he knew, which was a relief to him, but he still felt nervous about the possibility of one of them suddenly being the female friend he was visiting. Or another certain girl he was with.

Ash almost wanted to convince himself it was all just a dream, but his memories were too vivid for that to be the case. He could still remember it all so clearly: the image of Miette's head between his legs, the warmth of her mouth sucking him off, the weight of her body as his dick was bathed in her insides, the indescribable sensation of his climax inside of her. And the more he remembered all of it, the worse he began to feel for a variety of reasons. Despite all the pleasure of last night, he couldn't help but feel a growing guilt develop inside of him.

Finishing the last of his cereal, he started his way back to the room. With his hands in his pockets, he found his mind wandering to worst-case scenarios regarding his sexual adventure from last night. If Serena found out, something told him that she would be furious. Maybe not in a jealous girlfriend kind of way, but in a sense of betrayal since Miette was her greatest rival. Although there was the whole 'date' thing that Miette had brought up the day before, and Serena didn't seem to deny it...What was the reason for that? Could she have actually _wanted_ that to be a date? He had figured in the moment that she had only said that because Miette was good at riling her up, and she wanted to get back at her. But why else would Serena have suggested they were on a date...?

"No, no, there's no way," he shook his head, trying to get the thoughts out of his head. He was just being optimistic, there had to be more to it than he was seeing. He turned the final corner towards his room, seeing the door down the hallway as he yawned and covered his mouth. He had gotten up earlier than he usually would, despite still feeling after-effects of being jetlagged from his plane ride to Kalos. This was obviously because of his confusions and worries about last night and what might happen today. Getting closer to the door, all he wanted was to go back to bed and get the sleep he so desperately needed-

"Oh! Good morning, Ash!" as he reached the hotel key to his door, he barely even noticed the door slightly to his side swing open. But he did notice the cheerful greeting from a familiar voice, which made him tense up. His eyes darted over, meeting the gleeful eyes of his brunette friend. "Are you going down for breakfast? I'll come with you!"

"A-Ah, actually I'm just coming back," he replied, the brunette blinking with a look of surprise.

"Wow, how long ago did you get up? Could you not sleep well?" his panic started to grow as the brunette moved towards him with a curious look, letting the door close behind her. "You're not feeling sick or anything, are you?"

"N-No, I'm fine, I'm fine," he stammered, the brunette only looking more curious as she cocked her head. His eyes shifted away from hers, unable to look her in the eye anymore as his memories of Miette started to come back to mind. Ugh, why were his hormones causing so much trouble _now_ of all times?!

"...If you say so...but if that's ever not the case, we don't have to go out and do anything today. We can stay here so you can rest," Ash felt more guilty at the concerned tone of her voice. Why did she have to be so caring...?

"Thanks, Serena. I appreciate that," he said, the girl turning her head away as she scratched her cheek.

"O-Of course...Anytime," she said bashfully, her cheeks turning pink. Amazingly to her relief, Ash didn't seem to notice as he opened his door, giving the brunette one final glance with a wave as he stepped inside, letting it close behind him. Serena took one step before she stopped, turning her head towards Ash's door. Slowly, her hand reached out and was about to knock; but she quickly shook her head and walked faster down the hallway. There was another failed attempt to bring up their kiss to add to the list, but she told herself that there would be a better time. She just had to be patient.

* * *

Ash groaned, discarding his shirt before letting his head hit the pillow. He rolled onto his side, keeping his eyes closed as he tried to clear his mind and let his fatigue take over as it usually did so easily.

But even twenty minutes didn't seem to prove effective this time.

"Nnggghh..." he grunted, quickly sitting himself up with a slightly irritated look. His eyes drifted over to the door connected to the next room, sitting still as he listened. No sound coming from the other side of the wall...or anywhere, really. Maybe that was just his paranoia that almost drowned out any sound around him. But the silence certainly wasn't helping with the overbearing weight on his shoulders. "...Ah, dammit," he sighed, dragging himself off the side of the bed and starting towards the door. He stared at it intensely, his feet stopping in front of it as he lifted his fist to knock. But something stopped him from making contact with the door.

Before leaving, she _had_ said they would pretend that it never happened. Was this a part of it? Or was she really just still asleep? It was still pretty early, and he had no idea how late Miette sleeps in, so he stared at his fist in the air in question. It's not like Serena had mentioned her outside the door either, so maybe she was still sleeping. In that case, there's no sense in disturbing her over it right now.

Sitting himself on the edge of the bed, he dropped his forehead into one palm as his other hand ran through his hair. Pretend it never happened...Yeah, if only he could. Right now, a part of him certainly did want to forget all of last night's events in order to focus on his main intentions for revisiting Serena, but they lingered in his thoughts like a curse. There's no way he could just forget any of that so easily, if at all. The way she smiled at him as her hands seemed to tease his skin, or the feeling of her warmth...

Ash groaned, noticing his jeans begin to rise between his legs. Falling back onto the bed, he sighed heavily as he stared up at the ceiling. Then the sound of running water finally cleared those images from his head, his eyes glancing down towards the wall. That sounded like a shower, so she must be awake now. Okay, not long now. The next twenty minutes lying on the bed seemed to drag on forever to Ash, who was beginning to grow antsy. After hearing the water turn off, he sat up on the bed with a hopeful look, despite knowing that she wouldn't be out right that second. Regardless, he began pacing at the foot of the bed, arms crossed with a troubled expression on his face. Now that he knew she was awake, he found himself starting to grow nervous. He knew that he wanted to discuss what had happened last night, but...what exactly was he going to say? He almost flinched as his own fist knocked on the door twice. A few moments of silence passed, which made him feel disappointed, before he nearly flinched again.

"Come in," taking a deep breath, he slowly turned the handle and opened the door. His eyes stared hard on the ground in front of him, almost afraid at the thought of looking at the blunette. His foot took a careful step into the room, his body moving forward but his head almost seeming to try to stay hidden behind the door.

"H...Hey, good mor-" as his head finally managed to pass the door, his eyes took in the familiar details of the room as they started searching for the girl in question. And when Ash finally did find her, his eyes widened as his head immediately turned towards the wall, his cheeks growing warmer. "Whoa! I-I'm sorry-!"

"It's okay, Ash. Serena's not here right now," the blunette told him, smiling in amusement at the man's bashful reaction as she pulled her shorts up over her butt. Ash clenched his eyes shut as he turned his entire body towards the wall, not wanting to take chances as the girl - only wearing her leggings the moment he saw her with her back turned to him - reached behind and adjusted the hem of her shorts to make sure her underwear wasn't visible through her leggings.

"T-That's not the problem here, I...You could have said you were changing..." he said bashfully, the girl casting a glance to him over her shoulder as she remained smiling, grabbing her bra off the bed.

"I wouldn't think you would be embarrassed about this, after everything we did last night," she said calmly, the trainer's eyebrow giving a twitch as his mind started to wander.

"Of course I am, it's still embarrassing...and you should be too," he told her, the blunette's expression turning to curiosity as her eyebrow raised, holding her bra against her chest.

"Why would I be?"

"Wha- Seriously? Isn't it obvious?"

"Look, Ash, I _chose_ to do all of that last night. It's not like it was an accident or something I would regret."

"I...I didn't say that, I meant...Well, it's not something you should do with just anyone."

"I know that, I choose my partners very carefully."

"W-What?"

"Honestly, Ash, you're overthinking this," the man flinched as he felt her hand take his, his eyes closing tighter. The blunette smiled as she turned her back to him, bringing his hand up to her back. Feeling her move his fingers against something that wasn't her skin, it took a little time before one eye finally peeked open cautiously, taking a quick glance down. His eyes widened as he realized he was holding the strap of her bra, her own hand holding the other as she flashed him a smile over her shoulder. "Wanna help me with this?"

"W-Wha-?!" Ash couldn't even express his shock clearly as the blunette batted her eyelashes playfully.

"Or would you rather _un_dress me?" her teasing tone made Ash feel another tightening in his pants, which made him give a defeated sigh. The girl continued to smile, hearing one quiet sound of the clips attaching, followed shortly by the second. She felt over them with her hand to double-check his handiwork, making sure to graze her hand over his. "Thanks. Wanna help with my top next?"

"Y-You can do that yourself!" his embarrassed reaction made the girl giggle, rolling her eyes as she moved back to the bed, grabbing her shirt and bringing it up over her head. The trainer groaned quietly to himself, hating himself as his eyes quickly took in the sight of her half-naked form before darting to the side of the room as her head came out through the top.

"Ash, you know you don't have to look away. It's not like you seeing me change is a big deal," she told him, giggling as she straightened the hem of her top. Ash hesitated before finally turning to face her, struggling to keep his gaze from wandering away from her eyes. "And you don't have to try so hard to make eye contact, you can look if you want."

"I...I can't really agree with that," he replied, the blunette smiling as he clearly struggled to keep his eyes on hers.

"Okay, but remember, I'm _perfectly_ fine with a little staring," Ash felt his nervousness grow worse as she turned her lower body slightly, flashing him a wink before her torso turned as well, watching her hips sway a little more than usual as she moved to the nightstand to grab her hair ribbon. "So, what's up?"

"...I wanted to...to talk about what happened," ribbon in her mouth, she looked at him curiously as she gathered the hair on the side of her head.

"I thought you would want to pretend it never happened," she said, the trainer scratching the back of his head with a hesitant look.

"Well...I thought so, too...but..." the blunette finished tying her ribbon around the bunch of hair, checking it again before turning to face him.

"So you...don't?" Ash didn't seem to notice, but Miette couldn't help but let the hope in her voice slip out. She was almost certain that he would never want to speak of it, considering he admitted to having feelings for someone else.

"...I'm sorry, but I still feel that's for the best," the blunette felt her heart sink in her chest a little, but tried not to let it bother her. "My problem is...I still don't understand any of it. Why _me_? How were you really okay with doing all of..._that_?"

"I already told you, silly," he felt her palm against his cheek, his eyes meeting hers as she stood fairly close to him. "I wasn't lying about my feelings, Ash. If you didn't mention your own feelings for someone else, I think I would have stayed in your room a lot longer last night. But I could tell by the look in your eyes when you said it...that you're serious about her."

"Miette..." he didn't know what to say as she rubbed her thumb on his cheek, her other hand pressing against the center of his chest.

"I guess I took too long to get serious...so it's my own fault that I lost, huh?" she chuckled, the man noticing that her smile started to seem less genuine. Then she took a deep breath, taking her hands off and stepping back from him. "Then from this moment on, we're back to just friends. Nothing between us."

"...Thank you, Miette," he watched her give a brief shake of her head, her lips curling back into a genuine smile.

"But if things don't go well, and you ever feel alone...Just know that you always have someone to call, 'kay?" she flashed him a wink, Ash unable to keep himself from breaking into a smile. He figured she would go back to her flirty nature, and even if he was alone with her right now, it made him feel better about this. She was somehow okay with leaving it at this.

Returning to his own room, he closed the door before breathing a sigh of relief. This was such a weight off his shoulders, and now he could go on with this day with a clear mind. He knew his memories would still occasionally creep their way into his mind, but he knew it would be nothing more than that. Memories.

* * *

"Wait, so...you're actually leaving? Already?" Serena blinked, earning a sly smile from her rival.

"Aww, gonna miss me?" she asked teasingly, the brunette giving an unimpressed reaction in response.

"No, just...I expected you to hang around annoyingly at least a little longer than this," Miette moved her hands behind her back, looking up at the sky.

"I admit, I _was_ planning on that..." Serena's eyes narrowed on her suspiciously. "But, I decided maybe that wasn't the best thing for me to do right now. Right now, I think I need to take some time to myself and...figure some stuff out."

"Stuff? What the heck does that mean?" Serena asked, blinking in curiosity. Unfortunately for her, Miette only smiled and gave a shake of her head.

"Nothing you have to worry about. And I hope you don't in the future, either," Serena's expression turned to confusion as the blunette's eyes shifted briefly over to Ash, before looking back at the girl. "It was fun to see you again, Serena. I wish you the best of luck with it."

"Luck with what?" she asked cautiously, but the blunette only surprised her by pulling her into a hug. The brunette looked at her oddly, before hesitantly returning the hug.

"Take good care of him, or else I'll be back~"

"W-_What_?!" Serena's cheeks flushed, watching her rival laugh playfully to herself as pulled back with a wink, then turned to Ash. The man smiled, holding his arms out with an expectant look, which took Miette by surprise. But she was still glad to wrap her arms around the man's neck, feeling his own arms pull her closer to him, almost feeling the physical burning of the glaring daggers Serena was casting her way.

"It was good to see you again, Miette," he told her, the girl smiling to herself as she quickly glanced over to Serena, who was still glaring her way with a blush on her face. The blunette moved her lips closer to Ash's ear.

"You can say that again," Ash tried not to react in any obvious way to that suggestive remark, also noticing the girl's mischievous smile as she pulled away and took a few steps back. "Don't forget what I told you, Serena, I'm dead serious~"

"Y-Yeah, whatever!" the brunette poked her tongue out with a grunt and look of irritation, making Miette giggle to herself as she turned away and started walking down the sidewalk. Ash watched her walk with a smile, managing to keep his eyes from wandering south to the obvious show that she was putting on with the sway of her hips, while Serena never let her guard down as she watched her curiously. She couldn't shake off that last remark she made during their hug.

Serena's eyes wandered over to Ash beside her, hands behind her back as she tried to get a read on his reaction to the situation. The smile made it pretty obvious he was happy, but what could he be happy _about_? He was a boy, after all, so maybe it was because of getting to hug Miette. When that thought crossed the girl's mind, she didn't notice that her cheeks puffed out in annoyance, staring at the man in question with a suspicious look. Getting a paranoid feeling, Ash looked over at Serena, reacting in surprise as he noticed that she was staring at him. "uh...What's wrong?"

"Huh?" the brunette blinked, finally becoming aware that she was looking directly at him. Her cheeks grew warm, quickly turning her head away from him. "I-It's nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Are you su- Hey! Serena, wait up!" the man moved after the brunette, who had started walking away from him at a rushed pace. "Hey, Serena, what's wrong?"

"I told you, nothing!" she responded quickly, coming to an abrupt halt. Stopping behind her, Ash was more confused than ever as the girl simply held her head low. Then she raised it, slapping her cheeks before turning towards him with a cheerful expression. "Sorry. So, what do you want to do today?"

"Huh?" Ash blinked, staring at her in confusion. She was really going to just ignore and move past that strange reaction without explaining it? "uh...I didn't have anything particular in mind. How about you?"

"Hmm...I dunno..." the brunette trailed off, a finger on her chin as she looked into the sky in thought. Ash watched curiously as the girl appeared to brainstorm; but he was unaware that this was not _exactly_ the case.

The truth was, Serena wasn't trying to come up with something to do: she was trying to decide on the best activity from what she had _already_ come up with. During breakfast earlier this morning, just after running into Ash in the hallway, she had passed by a rack of magazines where she noticed one with the headline '101 ways to perfect a first date'. Needless to say, she had some reading material over her breakfast and now she was mentally sifting through all the details that were listed.

"How about we start with...a walk down Estival Avenue?" the brunette suggested hopefully, poking her fingers together behind her back. Ash gave her a puzzled look, which she noticed, flashing him a smile. "There's nothing wrong with a walk every now and then, right?"

"...I guess not," the brunette had to contain her excitement as they started down the sidewalk towards the center of Lumiose, fighting to limit her smile from appearing strange. She had to make this work, so she couldn't risk messing it up over something simple like smiling like an idiot.

It wasn't long before they reached the start of the avenue, beginning a peaceful leisurely pace down the sidewalk. Serena walked with her hands behind her back, unable to refrain from casting the occasional glance over to Ash. The man's expression seemed indifferent, which made the girl begin to wonder what he was thinking.

"So...It must feel nice to get out of the house, right?" the girl asked, noticing a sideways glance from the trainer beside her.

"Yeah, I guess it is. I guess going to Pewter or Cerulean City isn't far enough to really be traveling, so this is kinda refreshing," he explained, the brunette giving a smile.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that! I know I'm really glad to be here like this!" her smile grew happier, which caught Ash's attention as she beamed to herself.

"Have you not been out in a while, either?" he asked, the brunette glancing down at her moving toes as she poked her index fingers together behind her back.

"Well, that's part of it..." _"It's really because I'm here with you..."_ Serena limited her words compared to her thoughts, not having the courage to tell Ash the full truth. As much as she wanted to, she just didn't have the guts to bring herself to say it out loud. Ash gave her a curious look before smiling, nudging the side of her arm.

"Be careful, you'll get as lazy as I've been lately," he chuckled, the brunette's cheeks growing warm as she glanced down to his elbow nudging her arm.

"A-Aha, that's not true, Ash..." she chuckled nervously, her eyes fixating on her hand at her side. "I mean, you still came all this way to visit me."

"Well, yeah, but I did have good reasons for doing that," he said calmly, unaware that this piqued the girl's curiosity.

"Good reasons?" she asked, a clear sense of hope in her tone. Thankfully for her, the man didn't seem to pay it any mind.

"Of course. For one, it's been a long time, and...you're a close friend of mine, so I really wanted to see you," his eyes trailed to the ground at his side opposite of the girl walking with him, beginning to feel embarrassed. as he scratched his cheek. Serena was in a similar state: her cheeks had definitely turned a light scarlet on that comment, her thumbs starting to fiddle behind her back as her eyes stared at the ground in front of her.

"R...R-Really?" her tone started to get higher from how nervous she was getting, also affected by the rising happiness inside of her wanting to get out. The trainer felt his cheeks get warmer.

"Well, of course I did," he replied, not noticing that the girl put her palms against her cheeks to cover their redness, also unable to stop herself from smiling. In Ash's mind, he began to feel more comfortable with their simple conversation while circling around one thought in particular. The topic of her parting gift when he had left Kalos. He cast a glance over to his friend, finally taking notice of her overjoyed expression as she stared at the ground ahead of her, giving her a curious look. She must be in a good mood...Was this a good time to bring that up? They _were_ talking about why he had wanted to visit...

"I...I'm really happy to hear that, Ash. I've really been looking forward to seeing you, too," the brunette said bashfully, looking back over to the trainer. When their eyes met, both of them got even more nervous, quickly looking away from each other. "...But...that can't be...all of it...can it?" Ash swallowed his breath. This was it. That was as good a sign as any.

"...Actually, there is something I wanted to talk abou-"

"Heeey! Look who it is!"

Ash's attempt to clear the air was cut short as a familiar and excited voice got the attentions of both him and Serena. They both looked across the street at the sidewalk on the other side, noticing a figure waving their arm enthusiastically in the air. They both recognized the person instantly as they started across the street, moving at a faster pace than walking for a reason they both remembered.

The familiar figure was a girl: which Ash definitely noticed more easily now than he had in the past. She was rolling across the street on her favorite pair of white sneakers with a pair of retractable red wheels along the bottom, as well as a red heart design along the front. The skin of her legs were bare up until almost halfway down her thigh, which turned into black spandex shorts that were mostly hidden by a white frill skirt with upward red triangles sported all the way around it. Ash noticed that instead of being plain grey like the past, the t-shirt she wore was now a candy red with a pure white stripe along the edge of the V-shaped collar. Her blonde hair was sporting its usual thick and lengthy ponytail in the back with two fair portions of hair down the sides of her face, almost looking like smaller ponytails. Ash was almost taken aback as she rolled over to them in a matter of seconds, her silver eyes shining in excitement with a happy smile as she came to a stop in front of the pair.

"Ash and Serena! It's so good to see you guys again!" Ash watched as she kicked her shoes together, retracting the wheels on the bottoms before putting her arms around his brunette friend in a happy embrace. He could tell that Serena was just as surprised as him to see her, but she was also clearly happy as she returned the hug with a smile.

"Same to you, Korrina! I didn't expect you to be here!" the young man suddenly flinched as he caught his eyes beginning to wander. During his adventures in Kalos, it was a fact that he had never truly taken notice of women before; and that included their physical statures. But the past few years had finally started making their changes in Ash's mind: and now he couldn't help but notice that her skirt may have hidden the spandex covering her behind, but the curve of the draped fabric seemed to accentuate the growth she had undergone in recent years.

"And Ash, good to see you too!" he blinked, startled as he was pulled from his dangerous thoughts to notice the blonde beaming at him, offering a fist out to him. He broke into a smile, putting his fist to hers.

"Yeah, same here," he told her, the blonde's eyes narrowing on him with a sly look.

"Aww, come on, you think I don't have one for you too?" Ash grew nervous as he watched her move her arms out to the sides, stepping forward and swiftly embracing him. He instinctively leaned his head away from hers as he saw it lean forward over his shoulder, noticing that she was still taller than him but now only by a handful of inches. Although he was more bothered by his thoughts starting to wander again with the increasingly warm and cushiony sensations on his chest as she hugged tighter. He carefully patted one hand against her back, noticing that Serena's expression seemed to turn a little sour for a moment before she noticed his gaze, giving an almost forced smile. When the blonde pulled back, she was still beaming. "So what brings you to Lumiose?"

"Here to visit Serena. Figured it was time to catch up," he told her, the blonde turning her head to the girl.

"Cool! Small world that we ended up here at the same time, isn't it?" she exclaimed happily, Ash smiling in amusement as he gave an agreeing nod. He knew that she was the cheerful type of girl, but this seemed even more so than he remembered.

"So, Korrina, what brings you out from Shalour City?" Serena asked, the blonde grinning as she raised her fist and tapped her upper arm with the opposite hand.

"A friend of mine asked for some help with moving new kitchen supplies, and I would hate to say no," she explained, prompting a curious look from Ash. Recalling that she enjoyed roller-skating and knew some martial arts, he understood that she was more on the fit side but didn't think that the muscles of her arms seemed to be much. As he was looking at her arm with these thoughts, he didn't notice that Korrina's eyes had begun to focus on him with her own curiosity, looking him up and down briefly. "Say...You look like you're in pretty good shape. Would it be a bother if I asked you to help me out?"

"Huh?" Ash blinked, watching in surprise as the girl clapped her hands together with an apologetic smile.

"Pleeeaase? I was honestly worrying that I might not be much help, but it would be a big relief if I had you with me!" the man started to grow nervous as the girl's eyes seemed to plead on their own, making him look away with a rub of the back of his neck. He cast a brief look in Serena's direction - wondering what she thought of the idea - and noticed that she began to look a little down. He _was_ here to visit and hang out with her, so it's no wonder she was bothered by an interruption like this. "I would really owe you one, Ash! Whaddya say?"

"...Well..."

"Of course he'll do it," Ash blinked, looking back dumbfounded at Serena. The brunette simply smiled. "You don't have a problem with it, do you, Ash?"

"...Well, not really..." he trailed off, unsure of how to put it. Sure, he did have no problem with helping out, but that would be less time to spend with Serena...

"Are you sure? You'll really help?" Ash held back a sigh of defeat as Korrina's face lit up. No way he could say no to that.

"Sure, where to?" Korrina beamed, taking the man's hand and starting to pull him along enthusiastically. Serena looked at the blonde in surprise at this action, one of her cheeks puffing out slightly as she followed after them. It was only a few streets that Ash had been dragged along - much like he had been the day prior - before coming to a stop on the street in front of a restaurant.

"Come on, the truck's around the back," Ash felt the girl let go of him, starting to walk to the side of the building and turning the corner. He followed closely behind, with Serena following him, noticing a shipment truck parked towards the back corner of the building with one man opening the back of the truck. There was also a smaller older woman standing by the side door on the building, who noticed Korrina and smiled as she greeted her. Ash didn't pay much attention to their small conversation as he looked curiously into the back of the truck, noticing several boxes of assorted sizes.

"Hello. Ash, is it?" he turned towards the smaller woman, noticing her give a slight bow to him. "Korrina tells me that you've agreed to helping out. Thank you very much for being so considerate."

"Oh, it's alright, really. Just happy to help out where I can," he smiled, the woman turning and towards the building door and propping it open with the doorstop on the ground.

"Alright, let's get to work!" Korrina gave him a brief nudge with her elbow as she passed him, the man turning his head to see that the driver had pulled out and set up the ramp attached along the bottom. The blonde walked up the ramp, followed shortly by Ash as they began their work.

It started off easily enough with the smaller boxes, which Ash could only assume by the rattling sounds with the slightest movements were utensils and smaller pieces of kitchen equipment. As the boxes got slightly bigger, he guessed that the contents turned to assorted pots and pans as they got a little heavier; but he still managed fairly easy. He noticed that Korrina seemed to slow down, but she clearly tried to hide it as she forced an extra hop in her step between trips. As Ash reached for the last of the more carriable boxes, he glanced over and watched as the girl carried another box, noticing that she seemed to adjust her fingers along the bottom frequently, giving the occasional pause and bringing her knee up to support it as she shifted her hands.

Then it got to the boxes that stood nearly as high as Ash's waist. The first label he read on the sides told him that it was a brand new oven, which made him start to worry about the rest of the boxes that were of similar size as he looked around the back of the truck. His eyes then shifted to the base of the ramp where he heard footsteps, seeing Korrina with a slight heave in her breathing, hands on her hips.

"Hey, Korrina, maybe you should take a break, there's no need to rush on the rest of this," Ash told her, the blonde taking a deep breath as she stopped at the top of the ramp, leaning backwards on the spot and stretching her back.

"Nah, I think I'm good. Let's do this-" she tried to dismiss it as she took the step leading her into the truck, but she was startled as her toe caught on the minor gap of the truck that reached barely above the ramp. Feeling her bodyweight shift forward beyond her control, the girl couldn't help but release a sudden shriek, which got Ash's full attention.

"Hey!" the blonde shut her eyes, bracing herself for the imminent impact against the ground. But instead of soreness all across her body, she felt one warm sensation on her shoulder and one on her opposite forearm. Curiously opening her eyes again, she blinked in surprise as she noticed Ash's face hovering above hers with a look of worry, crouched in front of her and holding her up from falling any further. "That was close...You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah," she felt her cheeks grow warmer as she got back on her feet, straightening herself up. She noticed the concerned look in Ash's eyes as he continued to focus on her, her eyes refusing to meet his.

"Come on, you shouldn't push yourself. Take a break for a bit," the blonde blinked in surprise as his hand on her forearm guided her back down the ramp and towards Serena, who had been watching from out of the way against the side of the building. "Here, take it easy. No need to get yourself hurt."

"O-Oh...Okay..." the gym leader felt herself begin to stammer, deciding to go quiet instead as she leaned against the building. Ash turned back towards the truck, looking inside at the larger equipment with a puzzled look. How were they expected to lift _that _stuff?

"Sorry I'm late, sorry," his attention was brought to the building's side door as a middle-aged man came out with an apologetic look, moving towards Ash. "Sorry about having you and your friends help like this. My back isn't quite was it used to be."

"It's okay, sir. Though I'm not sure about the rest of the bigger stuff..." he trailed off, the man giving a smile as he patted the trainer's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't ask you for that much. I've got my son bringing the forklift from the back, so we just need to get them towards the back of the truck one at a time," he explained, starting his way up the ramp as Ash noticed the driver come around the side of the truck.

"Sounds good," the trainer followed him into the back of the truck, hearing the driver take down the ramp behind him. As he and the man grabbed the edges of the first box, they heard the sound of an engine through the side of the truck, making its way towards the back before the forklift came into view from the opening. The pair carefully turned the equipment one way, then in the opposite direction, continuing to do this as it slowly inched its way towards the back of the truck. When they finally got it far enough, the man's son driving the forklift skillfully took hold of it and carefully lifted it out, Ash and the man following alongside it the rest of the way to make sure nothing bad happened. When the trip was done, the trio made their way back to the truck and repeated the process with another piece of equipment.

As this process repeated, the two girls on the sideline watched curiously as the three men worked. Or at least in Serena's case, it was no surprise that she found herself focused on Ash more so than the others. The brunette noticed sweat start to form above the corner of his brow, the trainer giving a brief rub of his shirt across his forehead before continuing. She grew concerned after the third larger piece of equipment, wondering if Ash was starting to get tired. He always was the type of person to push himself, which is why she was surprised when he stopped the blonde and made her rest alongside her. It wasn't exactly jealousy, but she didn't expect him to show concern like that.

And unbeknownst to Serena, Korrina was in a very similar situation. She wasn't sure why, but she found her concerned gaze drawn to Ash the most as she watched. Whenever he wiped the sweat from his forehead, she found herself growing more concerned. He had stopped her when she was getting tired, which she thought she could hide well enough, but she had to wonder if he would stop himself when _he_ needed a break. In the time that she had known him in the past, he was so forward and determined in whatever he would do, which she couldn't help but grow to admire. Even in the years following, she had never met another person quite like Ash with how unique he was.

"Alright, last one!" Korrina blinked as she heard the voice of the older woman's husband, hearing them shifting the equipment towards the back as the forklift lined up with it. The two girls could hear that the movements were slower and more careful, also hearing grunts from inside the truck with each movement. The blonde pushed off the wall gently and peeked around the corner of the back opening, curiously looking in and noticing Ash's facial expression finally starting to show strain. She grew more concerned as they made another shift of the equipment, noticing the two men start to breath heavier afterwards before making another movement.

"Al...most...!" with one last grunt, the two let go of the box and nearly stumbled over as it stopped by the edge of the truck, Ash's hands moving to his knees to prevent him from falling. The older man held the inner wall of the truck, looking over to Ash with a pant and a smile. "Haah...Good job...young man..."

"No...problem," Ash heaved, giving a weak smile in return as he carefully moved to the edge, lowering himself before dropping onto his butt and hanging his legs off the side. As Ash focused on regaining his breath, tugging his shirt in an attempt to catch a breeze beneath it, he didn't notice as Serena had done the same as Korrina and moved away from the wall, both of them now looking at him with concerned expressions. "Haah...Ho, man..."

"Are you okay, Ash?" his eyes looked over briefly to notice his brunette friend's concern, managing to give a thumbs-up.

"I'm good, don't worry..." he hopped himself off of the truck, his feet touching the ground and making his knees wobble from the exhaustion that caught up to him. He managed to catch the side with his hands and stabilize himself; but he wasn't expecting to see Korrina swiftly move towards him with her arms out, appearing ready to catch him.

"Hey, now look who's pushing themselves," she said in a worried tone, appearing to relax but Ash could clearly see she didn't lower her guard. "Are you sure you're okay? That stuff did look really heavy..."

"Look at me, I'm fine. Really," he could see that she didn't seem convinced as she continued to look at him with worry, taking a deep breath as he smiled. He could tell Korrina was confused by this, as was Serena. "Thanks for the concern, Korrina. You too, Serena."

"O-Oh, well...No problem..." the blonde said timidly, starting to twist strands of the hair along the side of her face between her fingers. When Ash's eyes moved over to the brunette, she reacted in a similar way, also tapping the tip of her toes against the ground.

"I can't thank you enough, young man," the older man eased himself onto the ground from the truck, smiling at Ash as he put a hand on his shoulder. "If you don't mind, I'd be happy to repay you with a full meal here, no bill necessary."

"Wha- Are you sure? I was just glad to help out," Ash replied, unsure of how to react to his generosity. Part of him felt bad if he just took a free meal for a little physical labor. The older man shook his head, patting his shoulder.

"I insist, really! Your friends are invited too, of course!" the two girls blinked in surprise. Ash looked over at them hesitantly, noticing that they seemed equally as unsure of how to respond. He opened his mouth to thank the man, but he stopped as everyone heard a very noticeable growling sound. The older man laughed as he looked over to the gym leader, who covered her stomach with a deep blush on her embarrassed face. "Well, sounds like one of you are up for it!"

"A-Ah...ehehehe..." Korrina couldn't help but chuckle nervously, Serena unable to resist smiling as she looked at the girl. Then everyone heard another growl, only deeper. Now it was Ash's turn to be embarrassed.

"Well, I guess that decides it," the brunette said with a slight shake of her head, Ash and Korrina scratching the back of their heads as they looked at each other with equally embarrassed smiles.

* * *

"Aaah...So much better..." Ash sighed, leaning back in the chair as he rubbed his stomach. Serena cast him a disapproving look.

"Honestly, Ash, have you still not learned any manners?" she asked, the trainer only giving a chuckle in response.

"He does have a point, though...That was sooo good..." the brunette's eyes glanced over to the third body at the table, who was doing a similar motion to Ash with a dumb-happy smile across her face. Serena simply sighed in defeat: these two were like peas in a pod when it came to a meal.

It wasn't much longer before they gave their proper thanks to the restaurant owner, as well as his wife, before taking their leave. As they started down the street, Korrina stretched her arms above her head with a curious glance over to Ash.

"So, what do...the two of you have planned?" she asked, the trainer and Serena sharing a glance.

"I...don't know, I guess. You're probably too tired to do anything, right?" the brunette asked, Ash giving a shake of his head.

"Don't worry about me. Though I _could_ definitely use a shower now..." he raised his arm slightly, pinching the center of his shirt and fanning himself. After all that moving, he certainly felt sticky from sweat and began to find it uncomfortable. He didn't notice Korrina's curious eyes focused on him from his side, looking down at his hand using his shirt as a fan briefly. "I think I'm gonna head back to the room. You two can stay out and do something, if you want, and I can come find you-"

"Actually...I think I might come with you," Ash looked curiously at Korrina, whose cheeks went pink as she realized what she just said, waving her hands defensively. "T-To the hotel, I mean, not to your room! Because I was planning on helping and heading right back home, but...now I don't really feel up to that..." she rubbed her arm bashfully, eyes on the ground to her side. Ash gave her an understanding look: she didn't seem too exhausted from helping out earlier, but maybe she was better at hiding it than he thought. No sense in questioning her on it. "I'm sure they still have rooms, but I've never really been a fan of hotels. Something always seems to go wrong for me..."

"Well...How about staying with us?"

"Eh?" Serena blinked in surprise, both her and Korrina turning to Ash in question. The trainer simply gave a small shrug of his shoulders, looking at the blonde.

"We were with a friend of ours yesterday when we checked in, and rented conjoined rooms for all three of us, but she took off this morning. We have an empty bed now, so if you need a room...Why not?" his explanation made Korrina stare at him in awe. She always knew he was kind, but even something like this caught her off-guard.

"...Are...you sure?" she asked carefully, watching the trainer break into a smile as he chuckled to himself.

"Of course, not like we'll give it any use. You're okay with it, right, Serena?" he turned to look at the brunette, whose expression suddenly seemed hard to read. It was like a mixture of confusion from how sudden this was, disappointment as if she were reliving Miette's insistence on joining them, and caution like she thought something seemed wrong. Ash couldn't really see a good reason for why he thought of that last one, but it's not like she was mad, right?

"...Of course, the more the merrier," Serena flashed a smile, making the blonde feel more secure and happy about this development before deciding to accept. Ash didn't say anything, but he did notice that her smile seemed slightly forced like it had been the day prior, which he still didn't fully understand. Serena and Korrina were friends, so why did she seem not entirely on-board with this?

* * *

Following Korrina into the room, Ash heard the door click behind him as he watched her look around curiously. He guided her towards the door across the room, opening it and having the gym leader follow him through into the other room with two beds. It hadn't quite settled in on their way here, but now that they were in the room, Ash came to terms that he was now alone with Korrina.

Just before reaching the outside of the hotel earlier, Serena suddenly told the two of them that she wanted to take a walk after their dinner to help clear her mind. Ash couldn't help but become curious and wanted to ask her what could be on her mind, but considering the difficult weight of what was on his own mind, he decided not to press her on it. Just after she left and he and Korrina went inside, he couldn't help but continue to wonder about the reason for Serena's decision. She had never been one to take a regular walk after dinner before. Was this some kind of girl thing related to her weight? He had learned that women did worry about their weight a lot more than men, and sometimes went a little too far to prevent becoming fat even when they are nowhere close. He would never understand women...

"You have a bathroom just in there, if you need it. I'm gonna go over to mine to shower right now," he told her, the blonde following his pointing finger to the bathroom door.

"Oh, okay," Korrina watched as Ash returned back through the doorway they had come from, leaving her alone in the room. She looked around curiously, tapping her palms against her legs as she sat herself on the edge of the far bed, dropping her hands on her lap. As a few moments passed in silence, she realized that she had no idea what to do. She had agreed to staying with Ash and Serena, but didn't think much of when Serena decided to go for a walk, and now Ash had gone to his own room to take a shower. And that was the other thing she started to notice her awkwardness about.

She heard the bathroom door close on the other side of the wall, the gym leader being unable to refrain from thinking about the situation. Just on the other side of that wall, Ash was taking a shower. She may have spent a night with him in the Tower of Mastery, but that was with other friends of his as well, not to mention her own grandfather. They were also young kids back then, not needing to shower every morning, and she never thought anything of a boy as more than just a boy. But the recent years had been the tail-end of her puberty, giving her body its final growth spurt. She had also never thought about it before, but Ash was ten years old when they had first met, when she was 15. And now she was 26, which would make Ash 21 years old.

The blonde quickly shook her head, making her way to the bathroom. Why would she start thinking about that? Sure, she had come to respect Ash in the past, and she considered him a good friend; but it's not like it was any more than that. She turned the sink's handle and let the water pour over her palms, splashing some on her face. Looking up at her reflection in the mirror, she watched the water droplets trail down to her chin and drip into the sink, breathing a sigh to herself. Why would she start wondering about that stuff now...? Even if there was only a five year difference between them, it's not like Ash would even...

The blonde's eyes looked over to the shower curtain beside her. Maybe she just needed to cool down.

* * *

Ash sighed, lifting his shirt over his head and letting his head pop out of the collar. Dropping it to the floor, he rubbed his arm with a look of discontent before pulling the shower curtain to the side. He felt more gross than he realized. He did feel kind of bad for leaving Korrina alone in the other room, but he figured she would turn the TV on or something and find some way to kill time. And this shower was definitely needed.

"_Kyaaaa!_"

Ash's head turned towards the door with a funny look. Was that...Korrina? Why would she be screaming-

_*THUD*_

The sound of a hard impact really got his attention. He opened the door and hurried over to the door connecting their rooms, making his way through and looking around. He didn't see her in the room, but he did notice that the bathroom door was closed. "Korrina? What's wrong, are you okay?" Ash listened a few steps away from the door, waiting for any kind of response. He didn't quite get an answer from her, but he came to realize that he was listening to the sound of the shower's running water, as well as what sounded like a groaning from inside. He looked between the bathroom door and the one leading back to his own room indecisively, struggling to come to a decision. "...Aah, dammit! Korrina, I'm coming in!"

After Ash opened the door, the first thing he noticed was a figure on the floor. When his first instinct was to help, he then noticed that the detachable showerhead was on the head with the water running, spilling water across the bathroom floor. His body moved before his brain could fully comprehend what he was watching, hurrying inside and reaching for the showerhead before tossing it into the bathtub, also turning the tap to stop the water. With a breath of relief about that situation being stopped, he turned around to face the other troubling situation he had run into, which he got nervous about as he came to realize exactly what was happening before he came in.

"Owowow..." the blonde groaned, slowly pushing her upper body off the floor and sitting herself up. Ash's cheeks grew hotter as he could tell the girl didn't seem to fully comprehend the situation, since she didn't appear to be on the verge of freaking out like he was. The gym leader was resting on the side of her legs, rubbing her ankle with a pained expression. But what she didn't quite notice - though _very_ noticed by Ash - was that her clothes were thoroughly soaked, giving a slight transparency as a darker piece of clothing was visible on her chest beneath her top.

"I-I'm sorry! I...I just heard you scream, and wanted...to make sure nothing was wrong...!" Ash stammered, forcing his eyes to remain averted from looking at her as the girl noticed him.

"Ash...?" the blonde blinked, noticing past him that the showerhead that should be above his head was gone, seeing the tube lead into the bathtub. "...Oh! Sorry, I was gonna take a shower myself, but after I turned on the water, the showerhead fell out of the holder. I tried to catch it but it started flailing around, and the water splashed me, and when I tried to step back I must've slipped..."

"That doesn't matter right now. First off, are you okay? You didn't hurt yourself when you fell, did you?" he asked, the blonde looking at him curiously as she started to push herself up.

"No, I don't think-" the girl suddenly stopped, dropping back onto her knees with a pained wince. Ash peeked back at the girl, noticing her holding her hands against the side of her ankle, which appeared slightly red. "Oww...I guess it turned the wrong way when I fell..."

"Well...Here, come on," the gym leader glanced up, noticing Ash holding his hand down to her with his eyes to the side of the room. Looking at him with an innocent interest, she carefully put her hand to his and felt herself helped onto her feet. The trainer draped her arm over his shoulders, supporting the side of her injured leg as he helped her to the bed. After making sure she was set down carefully and okay, he went back into the bathroom for a few minutes, making Korrina begin to wonder. When he finally emerged, she noticed an unsure look on his face. "Okay, there was just enough towels to take care of the water on the floor. It shouldn't take too long to dry."

"Thank you...and I'm sorry. There's always something about hotels that just want to go wrong when I'm around..." she said, the trainer giving a slight shake of his head as he crossed his arms.

"Don't worry about it, the showerhead probably wasn't hung up exactly right. Though showering in there now would probably be a little risky with the wet floor..." he trailed off, his eyes drifting back to the bathroom entrance. Korrina looked up at the trainer shyly, feeling embarrassed about what had happened, but felt her cheeks grow much warmer as she suddenly noticed his attire.

Since she had just interrupted his own shower, he was no longer wearing his shirt which gave her a full view of her assumption earlier in the day. She thought that he looked fit, but she had no idea _how_ fit. The short sleeves of his shirt had not prevented her from seeing this earlier, but his arms were no longer the thin twigs they were when he was younger. The way he had them crossed also only made them appear bigger, but her eyes were more drawn to his stomach. Knowing his usual appetite, one might assume that his stomach would be expanded and giving him a visible gut: wrong. Instead of a gut, there were fairly easy to see outlines of his six ab muscles, the girl almost feeling as if they were staring back at her. She didn't notice that she began to stare, nor that her heart rate and breathing grew more rapid, a small amount of moisture forming in the corner of her mouth.

"Alright, there's no point-" Ash turned his head to look back at the girl, but was confused to notice that she was in some sort of daze. "...uh...Korrina? You okay?" he narrowed his eyes as he watched her with an odd look, but she didn't even seem to notice him. Looking closely at her eyes, he saw that she was looking in his direction. He glanced downward, taking a few moments before realizing what was going on, suddenly feeling nervous as he scratched his cheek and looked away bashfully.

"_Achoo_!" Ash nearly flinched at the sudden noise, looking back at the girl to see she was rubbing her nose. This helped Ash notice once more that her clothes were wet, making him look towards the bathroom with a hesitant look.

"Here, come on," he helped the girl to her feet, supporting her as he guided her towards his own room.

"What are you...doing?" she asked timidly, glancing up at him questioningly as they moved into Ash's room. In Korrina's mind, all she knew that was over here was his bed- Oh, _wait_ a second, was he suggesting t-that he wanted to-?!

"You're gonna get sick if you stay in those clothes. You can borrow my shower for now," he told her, making the girl blink in surprise.

"W...What about your shower?" she inquired, the trainer giving a shrug as he helped her into the bathroom.

"I can take one after. Keeping you from getting sick is a bit more of a concern right now," the girl's cheeks flushed pink as she moved one hand to the sink counter to steady herself, Ash carefully taking her arm off of him and making sure she could stand okay. "My showerhead isn't loose, so you should be okay. I'll be right outside on my bed, but there's nothing missing so you shouldn't need-"

"W-Wait!" Ash nearly flinched as he felt the girl's hand quickly grab his arm, stopping him from leaving. He slowly turned his head back, noticing a look of embarrassment on her face as she looked down at the floor. "...I...I'm not sure I can get my leg...in the tub on my own..."

"...Okay..." he was hesitant to agree, but couldn't see anything wrong with helping this much. It was just to get in, nothing more., nothing wrong with that. He took her arm around him again, helping her towards the tub. She glanced over to him in concern as she put all her weight onto him, swiftly lifting her good leg into the tub, feeling more concerned about him than herself at this moment. He may have agreed to help, and she might have been more fit than most other girls, but she still felt self-conscious about her weight from time to time.

"S-Sorry if I'm heavy..." her timid tone only made Ash feel more uncomfortable.

"Not at all, you're...pretty light, actually," he replied, making the girl's cheeks grow warmer as she shyly looked down at the tub. As the gym leader held onto the wall with her free arm, the trainer carefully eased her other leg into the tub, watching and making sure her foot touched down on the ceramic before relaxing. "So...You're okay now, right?"

"I...I think so..." she said quietly, slowly taking her arm off of him as she continued to hold the wall. She didn't want to say it out loud, since she didn't understand why the thought even occurred to her, but the feeling of her arm around Ash was...comforting. Maybe it was the chill she was starting to get from being wet, but she could really feel the warmth of him being so close to her.

"Okay...then I'm gonna wait outside. Like I said, you can call if you need something," he told her, slowly making his way towards the door. His eyes remained forward as he was a few steps from the doorway before hearing a quick and sharp shriek behind him. He paused, letting his breath out slowly before giving a look over his shoulder. He noticed his friend with her arm still against the wall, a pained expression on her face as she appeared to be trying to put weight on her leg. And it didn't seem to be going well. He watched her try it a second time, getting the same result as he could tell she bit her teeth together behind her lips. "...If you can't put pressure on it, you won't...be able to get those clothes off on your own...will you?" the blonde's eyes met his for a brief moment before looking back down at the ceramic beneath her, her cheeks turning a deeper shade of pink.

"...Would you...mind helping me...?" Ash suddenly grew very nervous. _That_ was a dangerous situation for him. His first thought was to deny the girl her request and explain that it would be inappropriate, but Korrina seemed to notice from his expression that she might not have worded that right. "I-I don't mean undress me, I can do that myself! I meant...supporting me in...the shower..."

"_Huh_?" Ash blinked, feeling even more shocked than before. He felt relieved in the brief second after she cleared up that she didn't mean helping her take her clothes off, but now she wanted him to be present the whole time she was _showering_?

"E-Even if you could just...sit on the toilet and...y'know...h-hold me, so I don't fall over..." the increasing nervousness in her tone began to get under Ash's skin, making him feel bad for wanting to deny her request. But at the same time, this kind of request seemed insane to him! How could he help support a friend as they take a shower: especially when she's a _girl_? "But...if you don't feel comfortable..."

"...Honestly, I'm _not_ really comfortable..." the girl felt her hopes sink in her chest. She wasn't even sure _why_ she had her hopes up: this was just as embarrassing to her as it was to him, if not more! She was surprised she even had the courage to ask him in the first place! "...but alright."

"...Huh?" the girl blinked in surprise, staring at him in disbelief. The trainer scratched his cheek, dropping the toilet lid and taking a seat on it, which was thankfully built directly beside the bathtub on the same side as the showerhead.

"If I just have to sit here...as long as it's nothing more, then I'll help you," he stated, holding his hand out over the edge of the bathtub, open palm facing up. The girl stared at it in shock, blinking to make sure she was seeing right. It took her a few moments before she looked down at her own hand, starting to move it towards his before stopping it in the air, looking over at his face to see him staring at the closed bathroom door. Glancing down at her wet clothes briefly, she closed her eyes as she pulled the curtain across as far as it could go without moving Ash's hand, then putting her palm against his.

The trainer tried his best not to flinch as he felt her hand on his, peeking one eye open at the closed shower curtain. Then he quickly shook his head. Korrina was his friend, he couldn't have thoughts like that! Don't think about the fact that she's getting undressed right beside you!

"N...Nng..." he became curious as he heard her quietly grunting to herself. Then it went quiet, which only made him wonder more about what was going on. He was startled at the sound of the curtain shifting slightly, glancing over to see the girl peeking her head around with an embarrassed look. "My...clothes are too wet... to get off with one hand..."

"...You don't...mean...?"

"...Would it be...too much...?"

Ash breathed a sigh as his heart rate increased. Looks like trying to avoid _that_ didn't exactly work out. So the trainer rose to his feet, pulling the curtain over a little more and feeling the girl put pressure on his hand as she turned her body towards him. The gym leader looked down with a deep blush on her face, the young man having his own blush as his eyes shifted up towards the ceiling and making hard focus on one particular spot.

The moment he felt her guide his hand to wet fabric, he felt as if his heart would burst out through his chest. He clenched his eyes shut tightly because he wanted _zero_ chance of this somehow going badly for him, or for her. This was embarrassing enough already, so neither of them really needed him to accidentally see something of hers that he shouldn't.

"First...is my shirt..." her shy tone of voice made him swallow his breath, carefully gripping the fabric between his fingers. He cautiously started to pull upward, making sure not to go too fast. But he grew more embarrassed as he faced another problem, feeling the back of his hand touch against something above it that was quite soft.

"S-Sorry!"

"I-It's okay..." he felt her hand pull his a little towards himself and away from her, the trainer's hormones starting to kick in and imagine the obvious obstacles that he had just avoided. He clenched his eyes shut tighter: go away, perverted thoughts! He continued to pull the shirt upward. "Okay, wait," he paused, holding it up in the air which he imagined was now above her head. He felt a slight tugging on it, realizing that she was trying to pull her arm out as her other hand held his for balance. It took a little time, but the girl must have succeeded before he felt her take her hand off of his, quickly replacing it with the opposite hand and doing the same thing with the other arm. The young man felt some worrisome thoughts creep into his mind, trying to force them out before they caused any kind of reaction that she might notice. One in particular. The trainer let out a breath of relief as he heard a wet slap on the floor behind him, figuring she must have managed to get the shirt off. "Okay...I think I can get my skirt myself..."

"O...kay..." he replied hesitantly, hearing the sound of a zipper. He felt her grip on his hand tightly a little as she started wobbling, hearing the wet fabric drag slightly against her skin as she tugged it down her legs. With the sound of it slapping against the ceramic, Ash felt another sense of relief.

"Can you...reach that...?" Ash swallowed his breath. Her injury must have made it difficult to even bend over or crouch. He slowly gave a nod, taking his free hand and reaching down slowly and carefully. When his fingers touched the edge of the tub, he hovered it over and further down, feeling along the ceramic in search of the skirt that he couldn't see. If only he could open his eyes, this would be so much easier; but no way was _that_ happening with the current risks. He found the task more difficult than he had expected it to be, actually having to crouch himself and bend forward slightly as his hand searched in a cautious manner while also helping the blonde keep her balance. When his hand finally touched wet cloth, he released another relieved sigh as he tossed it back beside him, hearing it hit the floor. Okay, that was halfway done. He tried to focus on that revelation as he pulled his upper half back up, but he didn't realize just how far he had leaned forward over the tub until the back of his head hit two soft pillows.

"Gah! I'm so sorry!" Ash panicked, ducking his head and pulling back a little too quickly.

"W-Whoa, careful!" the trainer's sudden retraction had slightly tugged the girl's arm out, almost pulling her out of the tub. Ash froze up, feeling the girl's pressure on his hand shift repeatedly until she managed to regain her composure.

"Sorry...I just didn't mean to-"

"It's okay...Considering the situation, I can't really blame you..." the trainer felt guilty at her comment. He wasn't entirely sure about that: he was still the one who had to bend over to reach the skirt, which he didn't realize must have made her have to bend over too in order to keep holding his hand. Ash swallowed his breath, thinking about the situation. Her shirt was off, and now her skirt, which only left...

"uh...You _can_ get your...y'know...underwear, on your own, right?" he asked cautiously, not noticing that the girl's cheeks went a deeper shade of scarlet as she glanced down at her mostly-naked body.

"I-I should..." she felt her heart beating faster than ever as she moved her free hand to the side of her panties, taking hold of the hem and starting to pull it downward before immediately stopping again. Her eyes looked to Ash's face, staring at him intently with a look of concern as her cheeks started burning hotter. "...Y-You...You definitely won't look, right?"

"Not even a little."

"...You're positive? I-I mean, I understand that you're a guy and-"

"Korrina, I promise you that I will not look."

"...O...Okay..." her tone went quieter, taking a deep breath before looking down at her hand on her panties. Then she continued pulling them down. Having to frequently move her hand to either side of the underwear, she managed to tug it down little by little, all while focusing intently on Ash's face with a look of worry. Once her underwear reached her knees, she glanced down as she tried wobbling her knees back and forth, hoping that it would work like it sometimes did when she was up late and too tired to do it herself. Thankfully, it only took a little more time than it usually did, but it did manage to slide down until it touched her feet. "...um...Can I lean on you for a second?"

"Yeah, go ahead," the blonde hesitated, but proceeded to put most of her bodyweight onto Ash's hand, which he managed to support. As her bad leg hovered slightly in the air above the bottom of the ceramic, she kept her panties on the foot of her good leg and swiftly kicked it up and over the edge of the tub. It took a few tries, but she managed to kick the panties off of her foot as they made contact with the floor, returning her feet to the tub and breathing a sigh of relief.

"Perfect...Now the last one..." Ash swallowed his breath, those words forcing a mental image into his mind. The imaginative sight of the almost entirely naked body in front of him made him increasingly uncomfortable, starting to feel a worrying sensation down south. Oh, please hurry, Korrina! The gym leader reached her free hand behind her back, finding the clips of her bra and fiddling to undo them. But doing so singlehandedly proved to be difficult: she took a minute before thinking that she finally got one undone, but she had misjudged and breathed a sigh of defeat. Glancing ahead to Ash's face, she became aware of her rapid heartbeat once more as she then glanced down to his free hand. "...Could I...ask for your help again...?"

"...Sure," he took his time before replying, trying to decipher the situation in his mind. From what he knew was already taken off, all he could imagine left was a bra. But since he had minimal knowledge about female underwear - especially the bra - he wasn't sure what she was about to ask of him. He felt her take his free hand, guiding it upward. She brought his hand around her waist, but hovered a little too close as the side of his hand grazed her skin, making her squeak in surprise. The trainer tensed up, not making any movements of his own to prevent any accusations of him being handsy of his own free will. He felt her hand continue to guide his until he touched against some type of fabric again, also barely feeling her soft skin along the edges of his fingers.

"There are two clips..." he gave a slow nod, cautiously grazing his finger a little north of where his hand had been placed. Feeling her skin shiver at his touch, he pulled his hand away from her entirely, immediately regretting that decision since he now lost the location of the bra. Korrina noticed this realization on his face, reaching her hand around and finding his hand, bringing it back to the same point where the bra was attached. "Here, right...there," Ash felt a small piece of metal on his fingertip this time, carefully feeling the pieces out with two fingers and managing to peel them apart. "Good, now the other one is a little-" the blonde shivered, looking ahead and noticing that the man had inadvertently leaned forward a little - just enough for her to now feel his breath on the skin of her cleavage. "L...L-_Lower_..." her voice almost turned into a squeak, her free hand moving to cover it afterwards to try and hide her mortification. The trainer swallowed his breath at the high-pitched sounds she was making, which only urged on the mixture of his imagination and repressed perversion. Feeling the worrying sensation in his jeans start to get worse, he knew he had to make this quick or else Korrina was going to notice. So he cautiously started grazing his fingers down along the fabric, quickly finding the other clip to his immense relief. This was almost done! Just as he did the first time, he unclipped the metal pieces and felt the straps slump away from his hand. The gym leader glanced down and moved her free hand to catch the bra, discarding it onto the floor as she leaned her head back against the wall, breathing a heavy sigh of relief. "There...That wasn't so bad..."

"Yeah...Right," having let his guard down, Ash breathed out a heavier sigh of relief than the previous ones. But he didn't know about the trouble that Korrina faced only moments earlier with their current proximity and lack of clothing.

"_Hahn_!" the moment after he let out his sigh, the girl quickly clasped her hand over her mouth with a sharp gasp. Her back arched a little, her stomach pushing out as her chest heaved at the unexpected warmth of his breath on her bare breast. The gym leader wasn't expecting it to be warm and cold at the same time, the warmth sending a heatwave coursing through her body which was quickly followed by a chill that made her entire body shiver. The heat seemed to gather and focus towards her abdomen, her eyes glancing down to watch her stomach trembling slightly as she breathed.

"K-Korrina? What's wrong?" Ash asked in a panic, worried at the sound of that reaction. He still refused to open his eyes, even with his concerns for the girl after that sound, which the blonde was relieved to see as she breathed carefully through her nose.

"N...Nothing..." she cautiously removed her palm from her lips, glancing down at the source of her embarrassing reaction. To her own surprise, she noticed that her nipples had started to poke out, which despite Ash being unable to see had made her cheeks go a deeper shade of red. Jeez, how could this get any _more_ embarrassing?

"Okay...So that's everything, right?" he asked carefully, feeling the girl's hand squeeze a little on his hand.

"That's right..." Ash swallowed his breath, feeling the sensation in his pants start to get worse again. Dammit, stop imagining things! "So...I'm gonna start the water, then..."

"Alright..." Ash waited for a few moments before he heard the sudden start of running water beside him, followed by the quick pull of the curtain across the tub towards him. He felt the curtain try to push against his arm, but he tried to hold it in place as the girl's hand squeezed on his again. He sat back down on the toilet lid, giving a quiet sigh as he cautiously peeked open his eyes towards the ground. Staring at the floor tile between his feet, he blinked a few times as he re-adjusted to using his sight again, making positively sure not to look towards the shower curtain beside him. His embarrassment didn't weaken in the slightest: actually getting worse as thoughts of the current development creeped into his mind. Korrina was now fully naked, holding his hand, with only a shower curtain between them.

Much like Ash's heart rate, the blonde's hadn't slowed down any as she let the water pour over her head. Her eyes trailed down to the bare skin of her body, her free hand balled in a fist against her chest as she felt her heart beating against it. She couldn't believe that she was actually doing this: she was taking a shower with Ash only _inches_ away from her! Carefully reaching her hand for the shampoo bottle, she couldn't help but cast a nervous glance over to her own hand holding Ash's, almost afraid that it would somehow transform into his head and she would see his eyes looking at her. She shook her head to dismiss her irrational thoughts, bringing a small portion of shampoo up and starting to scratch it into her hair. Though she was also still bothered by her mortifying reaction not even a few minutes ago.

Her eyes drifted down to her breasts, shifting back and forth curiously between the two pink tips that still maintained a faint hardness to them. How could she let herself make a sound like that? She had been surprised plenty in her life, but nothing even _compared_ to how sudden that was. Not to mention she didn't expect it to be that startling: she wasn't oblivious to the feeling of her own breath against her skin, but the sensation of Ash's breath on her bare _breasts_ was something she could never prepare herself for. The feeling of a chill and a heat flash at the same time was something she didn't think was possible, and it was certainly strange, but she also couldn't help but find it...exhilarating.

Her cheeks grew warmer as a flash of warmth moved to her thighs at the thought. She felt a shiver go up her spine, goosebumps starting to rise along her arms despite the warmth of the cascading water. She gave a slight shake of her head, rubbing her hair more quickly as the water washed the shampoo suds off and into the ceramic tub. The 26 year girl had never really given it much thought before, but in the moment after recent developments, she began to feel embarrassed about her lack of sexual experience. She had never been close enough to anyone to consider sex, or any form of physical intimacy beyond hugging - heck, she had never even had her first kiss. She remembered when she first caught herself thinking about these mature topics, but never thought anything of it and simply continued with her life. That wasn't to say she didn't understand the basics: how sex worked, physical reactions to sexual stimulus from both men and women, as well as how both genders got their own..._release_.

But none of this was really bothering her at this moment. What really bothered her was her eyes staring down at the strongest point of heat in her body, her heart still beating rapidly against her chest. The blonde bit her lip to prevent making any sound as she grazed her finger along the outside of her lower lips. Korrina had never been embarrassed by the fact that she had masturbated before: it was natural, and one of the strongest temptations for a teenager. It's not as if she became addicted to it, only doing it every now and then at times of great stress, but part of her brain didn't understand why her fingertips began to part her slit. Her eyes looked over nervously to Ash's hand in hers, making doubly sure that the curtain had not moved or given the trainer any visible vantage. Slowly letting out her breath as quietly as she could, her teeth sank harder into her lower lip as one of her fingers poked its way inside of her.

The blonde's head tilted to the side, resting her head against the shower's far wall as her finger began moving beyond her control. She hadn't even found herself wanting to masturbate, and would certainly _never_ want to risk this with someone being so close to her - no less being Ash. But when she couldn't shake off the tingling feeling in her breasts from Ash's breath, her hands seemed to move on their own. And as her finger sent a heatwave coursing through her body, all thoughts of stopping herself seemed to soar out the window. It _had_ been a while, so maybe she needed this...?

On the other side of the curtain, Ash grew increasingly uncomfortable as he felt the girl's hand start to tremble in his. He felt her grip begin to shift repeatedly, weakening and getting tighter at random as he remained focused on the floor tile. What was going on with her hand...? She was only showering, were the muscles in her hand sore or something?

Then he noticed that despite the sound of the running water, he could make out her shallow breaths from behind the curtain. And they didn't sound normal: she almost seemed out of breath, like she was struggling and trying to hide it. And it was starting to sound...suggestive. Ash dropped his forehead into his open palm, mentally cursing himself as he noticed his jeans begin to pitch a tent. If only he could just turn off his hearing and imagination, then he would be fine right now.

In the shower, Korrina sucked her lips inward more and held them between her teeth, unable to entirely restrain a moan from escaping her throat. Thankfully she kept it to a minimum, which she thought Ash didn't seem to notice. Her eyes glanced back down to between her legs where two fingers were submerged inside her, their rhythmic prodding making her good knee starting to wobble. She felt a familiar pressure continue to build in her abdomen, growing more intense by the second with her fingers' movements and watching her nipples getting noticeably harder. For a split second her brain turned back on to normal, being flooded with a rush of concerned and panicked thoughts about the risks of her current situation with Ash nearby and the possibility of being caught. But what she didn't expect was for the latter thought to strengthen the pressure below her stomach, or for her hand to choose that same moment to brush her thumb against her clit.

Ash was startled as his friend's grip on his hand suddenly tightened much harder, almost stinging him as he also heard a strange high-pitch sound behind the curtain that almost sounded like a muffled scream from a horror movie. Overriding his determination to stay focused on the floor, his worry for the girl made him turn his head towards the curtain, feeling the girl's hand trembling in his hand as he noticed the curtain seem to push out over the edge of the tub.

"Whoa-!" the trainer's mind kicked into panic mode as he saw the shower curtain start to strain to remain attached to the clips on the metal bar above. When he quickly realized that there was only one thing that could have fallen against the curtain from the inside of the shower, his body jumped up and moved in front of it just as the clips snapped. Both hands grabbing hold of the curtain where he prayed the girl's arms were, he grunted as he felt himself forced backwards, his butt hitting the tile floor before his entire body turned over. Having instinctively closed his eyes in the fall, he groaned as he slowly opened them again, blinking a few times to re-adjust.

Ash felt his heart nearly stop as he noticed that his face was hovering mere inches above Korrina's, finding himself staring into her silver eyes as they shimmered. He felt her warm breath on his face from her parted lips, noticing a slight trembling in her lower lip as she breathed heavily. His hands were on the floor on either side of her neck, just above her shoulders, wondering how she had somehow gotten beneath him during the fall. He did feel a brief sense of relief as he noticed the shower curtain had remained with her and landed between them, covering her naked body. But there were _some_ problems that he noticed: for one, there were two small points protruding from beneath the curtain where he could definitely tell was her chest. Second, he noticed the entire curtain seemed to be...shaking. Like she was twitching...Was she not taking a shower with warm water?

Then the memory of Miette straddling him flashed across his mind. His eyes slowly and nervously looking up and down the curtain, he noticed that the shaking appeared sporadic, as if she weren't doing it herself. Which made him recall the feeling of Miette's thigh muscles twitching against him.

"...Korrina...are...you...?" he almost couldn't bring himself to find the words from the almost-certain revelation of what was happening. But to his increasing worry, he didn't need to finish the question when he looked back up to her eyes and noticing that her face was _very_ flushed. Blushing, breathing heavily, her whole body trembling, and assuming those two points _were_ what he was thinking...Oh, boy. "...uh...Korrina...?"

"...A...Ash...?" the blonde's voice came out quiet and timid, which fueled the concerning sensation in Ash's pants as he felt it grow tighter. The trainer then tried to shift his legs, noticing that he had at some point brought a knee up and landed it on the curtain between her legs, he froze as the girl suddenly gasped. His eyes shot up to hers in concern, watching her cover her mouth as her voice drew out in a moan as Ash's knee inadvertently rubbed against the source of her spasming muscles. As if her orgasm weren't hard enough to handle right now.

"S-Sorry!" in a panic, the trainer tried to move his knee a second time but only pushed it more against the girl's body by accident. Korrina bit down hard on her lower lip as she restrained another moan, eyes going wide as they focused on the ceiling. It wasn't a few seconds before her eyes curiously traveled down to his knee, noticing something that got her attention much more. "Korrina, I swear, I didn't mean for- ngh!" Ash's voice cut into a grunt as he felt something push against the tent in his jeans. His eyes shot down quickly to notice a hump in the shower curtain had risen up, the peak of it rubbing against his bulge. "Wha- Korrina...?!" looking back up to the girl's eyes, he worried that she somehow didn't hear him as he noticed they had started to glaze over in a familiar look.

"Aaash..." now the trainer was definitely starting to panic. That was the same tone Miette had used the night before. And considering the direction _that_ had gone in, and his current position with Korrina on the bathroom floor, his mind was shouting and pleading him to get out of there. Unfortunately, he was getting the complete opposite response from another part of his body. As the gym leader's chest heaved up and down, her arms at her sides snaked their way out from beneath the curtain and started up towards his bare chest.

"K-Korrina...!" he flinched as her palms pressed against his bare skin, curiously grazing along the surface in small circles. The absent stare in her eyes almost made her look hypnotized, the pair sitting in utter silence with only the sound of the running water behind them. If not for the running showerhead, Ash might have thought that time came to a standstill: though Korrina's fingers tracing circles on his skin and her knee rubbing against his main cause for concern was keeping him well aware of what was happening.

"Do you not want to...?" her shy tone made the man freeze up. His brain told him to move, but he showed no sign of movement, his auburn eyes staring into hers as if trying to read exactly what she was thinking. However, that was not necessary as he felt something drag along the side of his waist. He looked down curiously, confused to see the edge of the shower curtain starting to wrap around him before something pressed against the back of his waist, making his lower body fall onto the girl's. He panicked as he felt his bulge press against something beneath the curtain which was _especially_ warmer than the rest, hearing the blonde give a quiet whimper as she clearly felt it too. On the lower half of a girl's body, there was only one thing he could imagine that was: and as he felt Korrina's heel pinned against his waist behind his back, he got the feeling that he was right about what the gym leader was trying to do.

"K-Korrina, hold on, we shouldn't..." Ash's voice trailed off as he felt something warm against his cheek, his eyes drifting over to see her hand. He looked at her eyes staring back at him, his eyes nervously shifting down as he began to become more aware of the girl's heaving chest beneath the fabric, the two small points still very present.

"Am I...not attractive enough...?" she asked quietly, making the trainer begin to feel guilty. He definitely knew that it would be better for both of them if he got out of this as soon as possible, but that didn't mean he wanted to hurt her feelings.

"That's not it, Korrina, it's...I don't have any...condoms..." he said, his eyes glancing to the side uncomfortably. The thought had certainly occurred to him the night before with Miette, but she proved to be more eager than he expected and she had mounted him before he got the chance to mention it. And once they started with that, the feeling was not something he wanted to cut short - not to mention Miette probably wouldn't, either. But now, they hadn't really started anything yet, and the way that Korrina had begun to act similarly to Miette made him think that stopping this might not to be an option in her mind.

"I think...I saw one in the other room..."

"...Huh?" he shifted himself off of her to the side, the blonde sitting up while holding the curtain close to her body. As he watched the girl rise to her feet, his felt his member strain against his pants when he caught a glimpse of the girl's uncovered backside before she pulled the curtain around herself, her cheeks a deep red. Using it as a towel, she managed to limp her way out of the bathroom and out of his sight, which made him wonder if her orgasm earlier had somehow made her numb to the pain of her ankle. He reached over the tub with a sigh and turned off the water, bringing silence back to the room as he ran a hand through his hair. What the hell was he doing? He brought up the lack of condoms in hopes that it would make her give up, but didn't expect her to claim that there was one here. And in the other room? She must have been mistaken, normal hotels don't provide condoms-

"Here..." his eyes were brought towards the doorway, blinking in shock as he noticed the blonde with a bashful expression, holding a small plastic wrapping in the shape of a square. Why the _hell_ would the hotel put a condom in the other room?! "So...Would you mind...if we go to the bed?"

"...uh...Sure..." he mentally cursed himself immediately after he said that, finding his body absentmindedly following the gym leader into the bedroom and to the bedside. Korrina sat herself on the edge, Ash taking a seat beside her, neither one speaking another word as they both stared down at their hands on their laps. In Ash's case, he couldn't believe that this was happening a second time - not that he could fully believe yet that it had happened a _first_ time. On Korrina's side, her silence was because of the fact that she was suggesting that she have her virginity be taken: and by Ash, no less. He was such a good friend of hers, and had never thought of him in a sexual way in the past...But now, after seeing how fit and kind he is, ignoring his own embarrassment to help her...she found herself perfectly fine with this.

"...Well...I'll put it on, then...okay?" her timid tone made Ash see she was clearly nervous, watching her hands almost trembling as she slowly reached over for her pants.

"Wait," the blonde nearly let out an accidental squeak as his hand stopped hers, her eyes cautiously looking up to his and noticing the serious look he was giving. "...Are you absolutely sure you're okay with this? If you have any doubts at all, I would never want to force you..."

"...I'm okay," the gym leader gave a brief shake of her head before gradually breaking into a smile, to Ash's surprise. "I don't really think there's anyone that...that I would rather do this with...than you, Ash. I'm sorry that I don't really have experience, so I might not be...good at it...but I want to try to help you feel good, too."

"Korrina..." Ash was at a loss as the girl's hand touched his pants, giving a slight rub of it before taking hold of the fly and zipping it down.

"I-If I'm not doing it well...I'm open to advice..." she said shyly, brushing a small portion of wet hair behind her ear as she reached into the opening of his pants and rubbing his boxers. She could feel the heat of his sex organ much more easily now, which made her own cheeks grow warmer, but she convinced herself to keep going as she pried her fingertips in behind the waistband of his underwear. Ash tried his best to remain composed as he felt her fingers graze the skin of his abdomen, feeling her start to very slowly drift downward.

Korrina supressed a startled gasp as she felt his dick twitch the moment she touched it. She managed to stop herself from pulling her hand back, taking a moment before moving another finger over the shaft. Ash tried to take a deep breath as quietly as he could, the feeling of her soft hands wrapping around his base starting to put more thoughts in his head.

"D...Do you want to take those off...?" the trainer hesitated at the girl's bashful expression, her gaze shifting between his pants and his eyes a few times. He slowly gave a nod, lifting his waist and pulling the waistband of his pants and boxers down his legs, letting them drop to his ankles on the floor. He couldn't help but feel an eyebrow raise in amusement as he noticed Korrina's cheeks flush a deeper shade of red, her eyes growing wider as she saw his dick stand in the air without restriction. He heard her swallow her breath nervously as she slowly dragged her hand up along his length, then back down to the base. He couldn't help but think that she was a little rougher than Miette was, but considering the difference in their experiences, there was no way he could bring himself to criticize it. What he didn't notice was Korrina glancing up to look at him curiously, trying to read his reactions and see if she was doing badly or not.

"Don't be nervous. Just...don't really grip it, as much as letting your hands glide along it," the man's words made the girl give a nod, loosening her grip on his skin until she was just barely pressing on it. Ash's doubts on her inexperience faded from his mind as she stroked her hand up again, this time feeling much more gentle. His eyes trailed over and noticed that she was still holding the shower curtain against the front of her body, unable to prevent himself from eyeing it curiously.

"A-Am I doing okay...?" she asked nervously, continuing her careful stroking as she glanced over to his eyes. She noticed him give a nod without looking up at her, following his gaze which made her cheeks grow warmer. "...D...Do you want...to see them...?"

"...Yes," he couldn't help but be honest, seeing that it made her more embarrassed. The girl moved her free hand to the front of the fabric, taking a pause as she grabbed the edge of it. She hesitated for a few seconds before she slowly tugged it down, the man's eyes watching with great interest as more skin of her chest came into view. He almost felt disappointed as she quickly moved her arm across the center of her breasts, blocking his view of what he was most curious to see as the curtain dropped down onto her lap. She made no further movement to remove it from her lower half, which Ash had to admit made him feel a little disappointed, but her embarrassed expression as her eyes refused to meet his made him see her in a whole new light regardless. He had never seen it before, but...she was _very_ cute.

"...This...might be too embarrassing, after all..." she said timidly, the trainer glancing down to see her hand pause its movements. An eager twitch from his member didn't seem to shake her hesitation, looking back at her eyes to see them looking at the floor bashfully as she pulled her arm closer to her chest. Maybe he had learned something from Miette: a girl wouldn't go _this_ far unless she wanted to go through with it. "W-W-What are you doing...?!"

The trainer chose to ignore her self-conscious protests, gently tugging her arm by the wrist away from her body. Korrina let out a yelp as she felt her back hit the bed, her eyes going wide as her friend's head hovered towards her bare chest, shivering at the sensation of his breath on her skin. Before she could open her mouth to protest again, she was surprised to hear a whimper escape her throat as his lips clamped onto one of her nipples while his palm covered the other, fingers sinking into the mound of flesh around it. She bit down on her lip hard, feeling his tongue flick over her nipple while the other was twisted by his fingertips. Her nails dug into the bedsheets on either side of her, mouth agape as she released a deep breath before sharply sucking in when he gently bit his teeth on some flesh to the outer side of her breast.

"A-Ash...!" his name came out in a squeak, making him smile as he glanced up to her. Her mouth hung open, panting heavily, arms up on either side of her head with handfuls of the bedsheets, a lustful glistening in her eyes as her silver orbs looked down at him with a sense of disbelief. "I...I can't...take it..."

"Do you want to get to the main thing, then?" Ash asked, his eyes looking over towards the condom she had put on the nightstand beside them. Just as he was about to reach for it, he felt the girl's hand stop him, giving her a curious look. As if she could read his mind, she answered his curiosity by putting her hands on either side of her breasts and gently pushing them together, getting his dick's full attention.

"I think they're...big enough to...to make you feel better...down there..."

Korrina was taken aback by no hesitation from him as he gently moved her waist so that her legs hung off the bed, lifting one knee over her stomach and positioning himself overtop of her. The blonde felt her heart beating against her chest rapidly as she stared at his impressive length hovering above her breasts, twitching in the air as he used his hand to guide it down towards her skin. It disappeared from her sight beneath her breasts as she looked down, feeling the heat of his tip press against her skin which made her almost whimper. Then carefully, he prodded it further between her mounds of flesh as she held them together in place, nearly gasping as she watched the tip poke out from between them again with fluids dripping from the tip. The heat she felt between her breasts made her feel as if she were about to be burned: and its happy twitching was affecting her breathing as well. As she watched it disappear back inside her bosom, she felt the fluid from the tip being left behind along the inside of both her breasts, making it start to get slipper and easier for his dick to poke through at the top once more.

The blonde's fingertips started to pinch into the outer sides of her breasts, biting her lip as she watched him start to develop a rhythm on top of her with his dick sliding between them, the tip poking in and out repeatedly. She watched as more and more of the fluid dripped from the hole of his smaller head, slowly but surely covering more and more of her skin and making it feel slimy. Though despite how odd it felt to become increasingly slippery, Korrina found herself starting to grow hotter between her thighs: the heat of his dick between her boobs was making her hornier. The sight of his tip disappearing and reappearing over and over was making her pant from the overwhelming heat flashes she was experiencing.

"How...How is it...?" she huffed, the trainer's face twisted in a mixture of strain and pleasure.

"Ngh...It's...really good...!" the blonde slowly felt herself smile, a wave of relief washing over her as she let out a happy sigh. She had been so worried that he wouldn't enjoy this because she didn't know what she was doing, but she was glad to hear him say that she was doing okay. She glanced down at the tip protruding from her breasts, giving it a curious look as a thought came to mind. "H-Hah-! K-Korrina...?"

The blonde ignored him as she dragged her tongue up along the head, wincing as she got a slightly salty taste from the fluids that were leaking out before circling her tongue around the edge as far as she could reach. The trainer flinched, the gym leader watching as his dick twitched against her tongue before disappearing into her cleavage. The next time it poked out again, she left her tongue out to wait for it as the head of his dick dragged against it, earning a low groan from Ash. Korrina smiled to herself as he continued his thrusting between the warmth of her bosom, greeted by her tongue with each thrust forward which made him start to feel a pressure in his loins.

"Korrina...I...I'm gonna...!" he grunted, his eyes looking down in surprise as he felt a greater warmth on his tip. He didn't expect to see the girl's lips now wrapped around the head of his member, trying to move her head downward as far as she could but not reaching very far in concern for her own neck. The trainer parted his knees a little more, feeling his balls touch against the skin of her upper stomach as he drove his waist forward once more, the girl's eyes widening as his dick reached further into her mouth than before. "K-Korrina...!" as he grunted her name without moving, his eyes met hers and saw the familiar shine in those silver orbs. Her eyes almost appeared to beg him: which he was glad to oblige.

The gym leader moaned onto the head of his shaft, feeling his hand move to the back of her head as he resumed his thrusts. He held her head in place so that his dick not only penetrated her bosom, but pushed partly into her mouth as well, hitting against the girl's tongue as she began to gag a little at his sudden roughness. His other hand moved to one of hers holding the side of her breast, squeezing slightly as he started bucking his hips faster. Korrina's eyes started to roll upward, feeling a pressure rapidly building in her stomach as she began to think of what would come next. Her throat started to go dry as she recalled what she had heard about the taste of a man's ejaculate, starting to feel a little worried as she felt him twitching more against the insides of her cheeks.

"Nnggh...Here...it comes...!" the blonde forced all thoughts from her mind and clenched her eyes shut, moving her hands to Ash's butt and squeezing hard on each of his cheeks while pulling his waist closer. The trainer let out a deep groan as he felt himself pulled forward, moving one knee forward as he pushed his hips forward, pushing his dick deeper into her mouth as he felt his climax arrive.

The blonde's eyelids started twitching as she struggled to keep her eyes closed, shocked at the amount of hot liquid that rushed towards the start of her throat. She couldn't help but begin to register the salty taste of the liquid, shuddering a little before she told herself to start gulping down the ejaculate. Ash's dick twitched with each gulp she made, the sounds making him feel harder as he released numerous spurts of his seed into her mouth. After he felt the last of his release, he remained still, glancing down to the girl's face in concern. He noticed her slightly strained expression as she continued to swallow down portions of his load, flinching as he felt her tongue start to clean up the tip inside of her mouth. It wasn't much longer before he slowly started to pull away from her, the girl parting her lips a little more as the peak of his length emerged into the open air, feeling the blonde start to pant against his smaller head as her eyes looked up to his curiously.

"...Wow..." Ash couldn't help but smile, his mind having a flashback to Miette's similar reaction from the night before.

"Sorry, if you weren't prepared to...y'know..." the girl gave a slight shake of her head, feeling a slight sense of disappointment as she felt his dick pull out of her cleavage, the warmth of her skin starting to dissipate.

"It's okay, I just wasn't expecting..._that_ much," she gave a smile, the trainer feeling his member give another twitch in the air at the sight of her. She noticed this as well, her thighs rubbing together as she watched him slide off the bed and crouch in front of her legs.

"May I?" his polite behavior made the girl blush, covering the lower half of her face behind her palms as she glanced to the side.

"...I...If you're okay with it..." Ash continued to smile in amusement as he took hold of the fabric, gently and carefully pulling it away from her body and navigating it off of her. Thankfully she hadn't wrapped it tightly, so it was only a matter of seconds before he watched her one hand quickly move downward as he pulled the curtain onto the floor beside him. He paused for a moment: he had known that she was a fitness type of person, but he hadn't noticed that she had a charming pale complexion to her skin, her knees rubbing together nervously as her fist was held between her thighs, her wrist covering her most private area. What Ash didn't notice earlier was that he was on the verge of bringing her to orgasm during his thrusting, but the nervous shock from his own climax in her mouth had left her on the edge so she never got to it. This was clearly evident from the intense source of heat she felt against her wrist emanating from her insides, fidgeting as she noticed his gaze focusing on it. "D...Don't stare..."

"Sorry...You're just a lot...cuter than I realized," the blonde's cheeks went red, feeling his hand on hers that was covering her privates. As she felt him try to guide it away, she resisted, her nervousness starting to take over.

"W-Wait, I don't think...I-It's not like you need to see it..." she stammered, her silver eyes darting back and forth shyly as Ash looked up to watch her with a smile.

"Yeah, I don't need to...but I should pay you back first, don't you think?" her eyes looked down to his head as she felt him tug her hand with a little more force, her eyes going wide as it was pulled away from her skin. She tried to pull one thigh over towards the other, but Ash somehow foresaw this and caught it, his palm against her leg making her gasp.

"W-Wait a second! I-I really don't think-!"

Her voice cut into a high-pitch squeal, rapidly clasping her palm over her mouth as she felt his lips against her slit. Her eyes shot open, head tilting back as she stared up at the ceiling, her whole body shivering as he pulled his lips away before planting them down again. She felt an aroused moan come up her throat and hit her palm, her other hand taking a handful of the bedsheets beside her and squeezing as tightly as she could. Had Ash...done this before?

Contrary to what Korrina was thinking, Ash was in a similar mindset that she had earlier when she first touched his dick. The trainer was well aware that he had never done something like oral on a girl before, and despite everything with Miette, he didn't even get a hint as to how to approach this. So in the goodness of his heart, he tried what he did best: he winged it.

Korrina watched her eyelids flicker, sucking in her lower lip as she felt his tongue snake out of his mouth and graze against her entrance. The rough texture of it made her shiver in anticipation, her thoughts starting to wander into what she was about to experience which made her feel the pressure from earlier returning to her stomach. Ash's eyes looked down over the cleanly-shaven area, his eyes narrowing on something that caught his interest. The blonde almost let out a sad whimper as she felt his tongue pull away from her, as well as his lips, opening her mouth to question him before he made up for it in full.

The moment his tongue flicked across her clit, her eyes shot open as wide as they could as the pressure in her stomach dropped instantly. Ash was taken aback as he saw the girl's one leg extend in the side of his eye, feeling the back of her knee pull his head in closer. His lips crashed against her opening as watched her stomach and chest begin expanding and receding sporadically, hearing her panting heavily with the occasional inward gasp for air. He watched in awe as the girl's muscles all over her body convulsed in pleasure, feeling a rush of liquid squirting against his lips. When he felt it start to drip down his chin, he decided to open his mouth and let the liquid splash inside, unsure of how to describe the taste as he felt it coating his tongue. Ash swallowed down the liquid with interest, knowing that even if he wanted to pull away that the girl's leg around his head would not let him. It was about a minute before he noticed the gym leader's muscles start to calm down, feeling her leg slacken against his head. He rose to his feet and put one fist on the bed, leaning himself over her a little as he looked curiously to her exhausted and aroused expression.

"You doing okay-?" he was cut off as he felt her hand find his dick, glancing down to notice it start stroking him eagerly. He winced, looking at her in question as this movement felt much better than earlier - perhaps from her state of arousal - seeing that her eyes were glazed over with lust just as Miette's had been.

"P...Please...I need it..." she moaned quietly, her seductive tone making his shaft twitch in her palm as he reached over for the condom. As he carefully tore it open and pulled out the rubber contents, he couldn't help but feel nervous as he looked at it. He had no idea how to do this. Korrina could tell this by the look on his face, propping herself up on her elbows and looking up at him curiously. After a few minutes - and a separate failed attempt from both of them - Ash's second try proved successful as he looked down at the rubber that had stretched over his length, a small bulb of air at the tip. "Ash, hurry...!" the man almost stumbled as she tugged on his arm, falling forward and having to catch himself with a hand on the bed. Holding himself from falling on top of her, he felt her breath on his bare chest as she raised her head forward and planted her lips on his skin, making him shiver as she sucked a sliver of it between her teeth and pinched.

Using his hand with a glance down past her head, he guided his dick between her legs until he felt the tip poke against her entrance, slowly and cautiously pushing in. The blonde sucked in air as she felt him enter her, her hands reaching around him and gripping on his back which the trainer recalled from his time with Miette. As inch after inch of his length burrowed inside of her, the pair heard a whimper escape her lips as she bit harder on his skin, making him wince before feeling his tip reach resistance. Glancing down with a curious look, he noticed the girl turn her head so her cheek rested against his chest, eyes looking up at his with a pleading look as she nodded against him. Ash hesitated which apparently did not amuse Korrina, who lowered her hands to his butt and pulled him closer.

Ash felt himself break through her hymen, her inner walls clenching on him along with the pinching of her nails on his back and teeth on his chest. The gym leader whimpered quietly as she struggled to withstand the sudden pain, eyes closed and trying to breath calmly through her nose to no success. Ash looked down at her with a look of concern, which she seemed to sense because she shook her head without looking up at him.

"Just...go ahead..." she muttered with her teeth together, relaxing her hands on his behind and letting him slack away from her. As he pulled out, he noticed a small amount of blood along the outside of the rubber, stopping himself before the tip came out. The blonde covered her mouth with one hand as she felt him slowly make his way back inside her, this time not stopping until he reached the new limit as opposed to where her hymen was. She slowly pulled her head away from him as she felt his tip poke against the back of her inner walls, panting as her eyes shone up at him with an expectant look. So Ash obliged her.

The gym leader was surprised as he suddenly pulled out of her - much quicker this time - before plunging back inside entirely. She bit down on her lip hard, eyes going wider as his tip collided more roughly against her inner limits, looking up at his face with a questioning look. He simply moved one hand behind her back and guided her back down to the bed, giving her a faint smile as he started bucking his hips more frequently. He could definitely tell the difference from raw to condom sex: he didn't feel nearly as much warmth as he did from Miette's pussy, nor did expect his climax to feel as good considering it would be held back. Although - and he certainly meant no offense to Miette - but Korrina was _much_ tighter. He clenched his teeth every time her walls clamped down on his length, each of his thrusts making the girl's insides react accordingly to her arousal.

As opposed to Ash's less-than-high realizations about this intimacy, Korrina was on cloud nine. The blonde was comfortable with her fingers inside, but she never thought a real dick would feel so..._good_. The intensity of his thrusting sent a pulse of heat into her loins with each forward motion, having already been brought to orgasm in seconds and struggling to keep her wits as her mind started to go blank. Her eyesight was starting to go white as her head tilted over, her tongue falling out from between her lips as her jaw hung open, breathing heavily into the air as Ash showed no sign of slowing down despite her body trying to tell him that she was already experiencing intense pleasure.

Ash grunted, dropping his fists onto the bed on either side of her torso as he held his upper body over hers, increasing the pace of his hips which elicited a happy squeal from the girl's throat that shifted in pitch with each thrust.

"A...A-_Aaaash_...!" her aroused tone made Ash start to twitch inside of her, feeling a rising pressure within him. Her walls began clamping tighter onto him, making it a little more difficult to move as her arms also wrapped around his neck tightly and pulled his face down into her bosom. "Oh my...my G-God...!"

"K...Korrina, I'm...almost...!" he grunted, feeling her arms tighten around him and pressuring his face against her breasts more intensely as he saw her hardened nipple clearly above his cheek.

"Go...go ahead, I...I want it inside...!" the trainer became curious about her aroused tone as he felt her legs wrap around his waist just as her arms had done higher up, holding him tightly. He couldn't help but wonder with how intense he was being and how aroused she was...would she be wanting this same result if he had _not_ used the condom?

"Here...nggh...I'm cumming...!" he groaned deeply as felt the strength begin to fade from his knees, starting to wobble as he put more support in his arms on the bed, feeling his climax burst up his shaft and out from his urethra. He continued his thrusting through the orgasm, gasping for air as the intense warmth of his seed ejected from inside him and was caught inside the rubber, expanding the small bulb that he had left. The blonde's eyes rolled back, feeling the heat of his semen poking against the back of her pussy, building another pressure in her abdomen before it dropped and squirted out over the shaft that was inside her. Her legs trembled against his waist sporadically, her chest heaving against Ash's face as he felt her skin press more against him each time it rose.

For a few minutes, the two remained in silence as they both breathed heavily, riding out the fading pleasure of their climaxes. When their eyes cautiously met, they quickly looked away with red cheeks as they both felt ashamed for different reasons. As Ash slowly slumped over onto the bed beside her, he was ashamed for having done this with yet another friend of his - despite having a crush on someone else. In Korrina's mind, her embarrassment was mostly for having been brought to climax more often than she expected from stories she had heard or read about. She was kind of expecting the typical quick-shot-and-drop story, but as always, Ash proved himself above and beyond expectations.

"...So..." Ash was the first to speak up, cursing himself for not having the courage to continue as he stopped short, clearing his throat. Lying on his back, he glanced over to notice the blonde looking his way, quickly looking away with an embarrassed expression when she noticed his gaze. He looked up at the ceiling. "...uh...That was...really..."

"...Amazing," he blinked in surprise, feeling a growing warmth against his arm that spread over to one side of his chest. Glancing over curiously, he was interested to see the sight of Korrina's smiling face as she had rolled over, her chest now resting on top of his as she slowly set her head down on its side, eyes looking up at him. "Thank you, Ash...That really was...better than I could have hoped."

"A-Ah...You're welcome, I guess," he said bashfully, scratching his cheek as he noticed her have a brief look of realization. He watched her lift her head and turn towards his lower half, feeling one of her hands find its way to his dick and part the edge of the rubber from his skin. He felt her carefully peel it off of his length without losing a drop, bringing it up between them as she looked at it with a look of admiration at the amount that was inside. She could tell it was not as much as the first load in her mouth, but she still found it very impressive from one guy. "Yeah, I should...I'll have to go throw that out somewhere else, so Serena doesn't accidentally find it."

"Hmm..." Ash's expression turned to a puzzled one as he watched her tilt her head back, opening her mouth as she tipped the opening towards her waiting tongue, the sticky liquid dripping its way out and towards the back of her mouth. Lightly shaking out the final drops, she closed her mouth and Ash watched her swallow it all in one go, not giving a look of strain like she had earlier.

"uh...Korrina...?" unsure of what exactly to ask about what he just witnessed, he noticed the girl open her eyes and give him an innocent look of curiosity.

"Y'know...I might've overreacted earlier. It's not that bad," her lips curled into a smile, making Ash stare at her in awe as she rested her chin on his chest, her eyes not breaking from his. "...So...we just...had sex..."

"...Yeah," he took his time to reply, the full weight of their situation starting to settle in. He just had sex with a second friend of his. Man, what was going on with his life lately? He had only come to Kalos to visit Serena and get over the matter of her kissing him: and now he found himself with not the first naked girl he's had sex with, but the second. "...Listen, Korrina...I don't want to sound rude, and I'm definitely not saying that..._that_ was great...but I have to say right now what I should have said earlier. I...can't do this again, or...go out with you or anything."

"...I know," the man blinked in surprise, giving her a confused look. The blonde simply smiled, raising one and putting it to his chest beside her head.

"Wha...You know? But...all of that, then..." unable to process her comment, the girl giggled to herself as she shook her head slightly.

"I don't mean I knew from the start, all of that was very real for me," she noticed his expression become even more puzzled. "When I started, I...genuinely wanted to do it with you. I had never considered it in the past, but you're a real catch, Ash, and I wanted to try while I had the chance. But I guess my recent suspicions were right."

"Suspicions?" he blinked, watching the girl smile with a nod.

"Well, you and Serena _were_ alone when I ran into you," Ash's cheeks flushed as he realized what she meant. And his embarrassed reaction only seemed to amuse her further. "Yeah, I thought so."

"Wait, wait...You seriously knew just from that?" he asked quizzically, the blonde pondering a moment

"...Well, I guess not _just_ that. Earlier today, whenever I caught you sneaking a look at Serena, you had this...look in your eye," Ash grew more embarrassed at her remark, watching her giggle to herself as she looked back and forth between his auburn eyes. "And part of me thought that if I got alone and intimate with you, like just now, then _I_ would get a look like that...but I never did. That whole time, you never gave me that same warm look that you used for her."

"Wha...What...?" Ash was dumbfounded. He gave her a look? And it was _noticeable_? Oh, God, how many other people had noticed this?!

"Well, all in all, I'm still really thankful," the trainer looked puzzled as the gym leader shrugged herself off of his chest and back onto the bed beside him. She sat herself up and was about to rise to her feet, but paused. After a few seconds, she turned back towards him and leaned on the bed beside his shoulders, swiftly moving her head over his and lowering it, surprising him as she planted her lips briefly against his cheek. "Thank you, Ash. For everything," The trainer blinked with a blank expression as the blonde giggled at his reaction, rising to her feet and picking up the shower curtain from the ground. "You don't mind if I use your shower again, do you?"

"uh...No, go ahead..." he said absentmindedly, the blonde giving a smile with a quick wave before turning her back to him. He blinked out of his trance, feeling his eyes dragged towards her as she wiggled her hips towards the bathroom, not bothering to cover herself up before disappearing into the smaller room, closing the door behind her. Staring at it in disbelief at what he had just witnessed, he wasn't sure what to make of any of this. Was that...on purpose? Also, how much longer were those towels in her own bathroom gonna take to completely dry? But probably the biggest mystery in his mind at the moment...How was she just walking fine on her ankle?

On the other side of the bathroom door, the blonde gently leaned her back against it as she smiled to herself. A part of her couldn't believe what just happened, but the rest of her was already overjoyed because of it. Though that didn't mean she didn't feel a little disappointed: if only she had taken her chance when they were younger, she might have stood an early chance. But I guess the years had already helped his heart settle. Giving a slight shake of her head to rid herself of these thoughts, she glanced down at the sweat that glistened on her skin. She beamed with the new memories of her time with Ash, making her way towards the shower to start by fixing the curtain. It was almost a shame he had Serena...

This would have definitely become her new favorite workout if she could get Ash to stick around.

**END**


	3. No More Resting

_**Kinks In Kalos: Chapter 3 - No More Resting**_

"It's a shame your grandfather can't fill in for the gym..." Serena said with a frown, the blonde girl with her giving a sheepish smile as she rubbed the back of her head. The trio were standing in the morning sunlight of the street-side in front of the hotel, Ash and Serena standing across from Korrina who had decided to start her journey back home.

"Yeah, I find myself thinking that all the time. But we'll hang out again sometime soon, promise!" Korrina flashed the brunette a thumbs-up, who smiled and returned the gesture before the two shared a hug. "Don't be afraid to take a chance," Serena gave a confused look at her whispered words as the two parted, Korrina still smiling as she took a step back and turned towards Ash. He offered his hand with a smile, which the gym leader seemed to eye with a sense of interest before her eyes met his with an arched eyebrow. "Aww, c'mon, Ash!" the man couldn't help but chuckle, giving a slight roll of his eyes as the girl wrapped her arms around him.

"It was good to see you again, Korrina," he said, rubbing one hand on the center of her back. Korrina felt herself smile even more as she rested her chin on his shoulder, glancing over to the back of his head. She swiftly pulled her chest closer to his, which he certainly noticed with the soft and pillowy sensation against him, suddenly feeling nervous as he felt the girl's breath warm the top of his ear.

"She's a lucky girl."

Ash pulled back with a look of surprise, making the gym leader giggle as she parted herself from him and took a few steps back, knocking her feet together which popped out the wheels of her shoes. Then with a cheerful smile and a final wave, she turned and rolled down the street away from them. As Serena and Ash waved her goodbye, the brunette found herself glancing over curiously to the trainer beside her, thinking about what Korrina had just told her. Was she talking about...?

"Never expected to run into her on this visit," she was brought out of her thoughts by Ash's remark, noticing his eyes turn towards her. "So, did you...want to continue that walk from yesterday?"

"Hmm..." Serena considered the idea: it _was_ kind of cut short yesterday with Korrina's arrival, but there was something else that she had been thinking about since she woke up this morning. When she had read about it during breakfast the day before, she did have some doubts about it as well as feel slightly anxious, but she really needed to get to her discussion with Ash. First Miette and now Korrina, she couldn't help but feel as if this whole visit had turned into a test of how serious she was about her feelings. "...Well, there actually is something else we could do."

"And what's that? It's up to you," the trainer told her, noticing the brunette lips curl upward the slightest bit as she looked away and started playing with her hair.

"Well...There's this new public bathhouse that opened up, and I've been curious to try it," Ash blinked in surprise at her suggestion.

"A...A bathhouse?" he asked, the girl giving a nod.

"I've never tried one before, and...I've heard they're very relaxing..." Ash began to feel uneasy about this. On a normal day, he wouldn't think anything of this and say yes to let Serena be happy. However, considering recent situations he's found himself in over the past two days, he couldn't help but feel extremely cautious about the idea of being in a _public_ bath.

"...I...guess we should go try it, then," the brunette's expression seemed to light up a little, her lips breaking into a smile. Ash forced down the uneasiness inside him: public bathhouses must separate the two genders, so it's not like they would allow a guy to bathe with women. That would be a lawsuit waiting to happen.

"Thanks, Ash! Then let's go!" the trainer followed her down the street as she walked happily, recalling the directions she had read in the magazine. You could never do _too_ _much_ research, after all. As they walked towards their destination, Ash found himself looking at his friend curiously which she didn't seem to notice. He couldn't help but wonder why she would want to go to a public bathhouse. He didn't think that girls would be a fan of something like that, considering it's not women-only and had the risk of encountering older or creepy men who don't understand boundaries. And the more he thought about this, the more he found himself starting to grow concerned for Serena. In the past, he might have brushed that off as simply caring for his friend, but now he started to realize that he didn't like the thought of other guys leering at her or trying anything worse. Of course he still cared about her as a close friend, but...that thought really made him feel sick. "Ash?"

"Huh?" he blinked from his deep thoughts, noticing the girl's sky-blue eyes staring at his with a look of concern.

"Is something the matter? You seemed really spaced out..." the trainer felt a pinch in his chest at the sight of the girl worrying about him, quickly looking away in embarrassment. He didn't expect her to notice that: was this maybe that 'look' of his that Korrina had mentioned?

"N-Nothing really, just...thinking," he replied, his female companion giving a look of uncertainty before deciding to take his word. Her cheeks grew warmer as she thought about the past and how he used to space out a lot, but he had never done so while staring at her. Maybe she was just getting her hopes up and imagining that...?

It wasn't much longer before they found themselves stopped on the street in front of a newer Japanese-style building, mostly consisting of wood and stone with an archway over the front entrance. Ash couldn't help but admire the structure, recalling that he had rarely seen a building in this style in his life before this. And what he didn't know was that Serena had something on her mind about this particular place: something she didn't want to tell hi about until she confirmed it for herself. Driven by her curiosity, she was about to start her way inside before her attention was caught by a passing conversation behind them.

"Do you think she could still be around here?" a woman's voice made the brunette turn her head, seeing a couple passing by them along the sidewalk.

"I doubt it, I'm sure it was just a lie to get people riled up. The Kalos Queen wouldn't be on the streets without any security," she blinked curiously at the man's response, watching them get further away.

"Serena?" she quickly looked over to Ash who appeared concerned, giving a dismissive wave of her hands before they made their way inside. As the trainer continued to admire the interior as he had with the exterior, the brunette looked ahead to the clerk at the front counter curiously. She casually made her way towards the counter, casting occasional glances back to Ash to make sure his attention was still elsewhere.

"Excuse me?" the female clerk gave a smile, noticing the slight blush on the brunette's cheeks. "I read that this place supposedly...Rather, do you really offer...?" the clerk could read the girl's expression easily. This was far from the first time and she knew exactly what she was going to say.

"I'm sorry, miss, but the mixed bathing is strictly a rumor. We don't offer that option here," a flash of heat rose to Serena's face, casting a nervous glance back to Ash to see if he had heard. Thankfully, the clerk's voice didn't seem to reach him as he was admiring a decorative stone pillar in the corner of the room. The clerk watched in amusement as she breathed a quiet sigh of relief. "Entry fee is 20 dollars, and there's no limit to your time."

"Here," the brunette was almost startled as she saw a hand appear beside her holding two bills, giving a surprised look to Ash. The mention of paying always got his attention and Serena was the one who wanted to come here, so his chivalrous side insisted on paying. The clerk gave him a curious look with a smile, taking his money.

"The changing areas leading to the baths are the last doors down the hallways, men to the right and women to the left," Ash and Serena each looked in their instructed direction.

"I'll wait outside the front entrance when I'm done, but take your time," he said, flashing a smile to the girl before turning his body towards the hallway.

"Right...See you later," Ash gave a puzzled look as he noticed the girl's expression almost seem disappointed as she turned away and started towards her side of the bathhouse. He found himself pondering if something about the facility was not to her liking as he started his own way towards the changing area, passing by one door before reaching the last door of the hallway. There was something about the sliding-style doors that he did enjoy, and definitely felt relieved as saw that there was no one else in the changing area. Maybe he could avoid any encounter with other guys: it wasn't exactly something he would ever look forward to.

* * *

"_Aaah_..." Serena released a blissful sigh, lowering her body further into the large rectangular bath. The temperature of the water seemed almost perfect, relaxing each inch of her body as she submerged herself to her shoulders. Casting a glance around, she noticed only a few other women in the room with bath towels on, a slightly older woman washing her hair and an elderly woman sitting in the furthest corner of the large bath. Serena had chosen to reside towards the opposite corner, keeping to herself as she smiled down at her slightly rippling reflection in the water. How had she never tried one of these places before? She cupped her hands together and lifted up a small puddle of the water, feeling her smile fade as she began thinking.

"Man..." she sighed, feeling a wash of disappointment as she let the water pour back into the bath. She couldn't get over what the clerk had told her: it was only just a rumor. When she read in the magazine that there was supposedly mixed bathing here, she did find herself nervous at the thought, but it also sparked a candle of curiosity within her. She hadn't told Ash because she thought he would refuse the idea, but she had gotten her hopes up on the way here. There's no one she would want to try something like that with other than Ash, and this would have been a great chance to try and get even a little closer to him. And here she had finally found herself with the courage to try being a little bolder...

The girl's eyes glanced down to the top of her breasts that remained above the water's surface, giving a troubled look. She certainly didn't deny that they had been growing over the years, but she worried whether or not she was okay with their size. They did tend to get in the way recently, and she had noticed more looks from men that she would have liked, but none of it mattered as much as something she didn't yet know the answer to. She often hears that men like them bigger...but what does Ash think?

She put a palm against one of her breasts, rubbing against the mass of fat indecisively. He wouldn't think they're _too_ big, would he? Could a guy ever say that a girl's breasts were too big for his own liking? The thought made Serena begin to worry, especially at the thought of it happening with Ash. When the time comes that she does muster the courage to confess her feelings, if Ash were to reject her because of something like her body, it would break her heart. It's not like she had control over it. She drifted her other hand down to her stomach and rubbed back and forth across it, pinching a bit of flesh off her waist with a frown. And what if he thought she was just _fat_? There's no way she could ever show her face in front of him if he ever said that!

She splashed some water on her face, breathing a sigh of exhaustion as she sank into the water to her neck. She couldn't let this bother her, she just needed to confess and let things happen as they may. Not to mention she still wanted to know what he thought about their kiss...Uugh, why were feelings so complicated?! Not to mention, there was also something else that was greatly bothering her. When she had left her room this morning, she noticed something. More specifically, something of hers that was no longer there.

"It was still there after Miette left...so where could it have gone...?"

* * *

Ash sighed, instantly feeling himself relax as he submerged into the water. He cast another glance around the empty room, amazed and relieved that there was not even one other guy around. That just meant more bath for him, which he certainly didn't object to. He did have his doubts about coming in, but now that he was here, he wondered if he was going to have trouble leaving.

He rested his head back on the edge of the bath, looking up at the high ceiling with a blank stare. He couldn't help but start wondering if Serena was enjoying this on the women's side - This was a spacious and great-feeling bath, after all, and it was her first time trying it. He knew for certain that he enjoyed it, and he was a guy: so a girl like her must be loving this even more.

However, Ash didn't expect himself to start to feel overheated so soon. He figured it must have been barely under a half-hour before he started to feel lightheaded, reluctantly dragging himself out of the bath. He gathered his clothes, re-dressing himself and heading outside to the front entrance to wait for his friend. He started whistling a little tune to himself, finding himself looking around for nothing in particular as he wondered how long Serena would take with a bath. He knew that girls took their time to get ready in the morning, but it's not like that would need to be done again after this bath.

"Wonder if there are any good shops nearby...?" he found his eyes drifting to some of the shops down the street that were in his view. Serena wouldn't get mad if he took a _little_ time to shop on his own, right? Then sure enough - not a few minutes later - Ash found himself walking down the street, hands in his pockets as he looked at the shops around him for something of interest. Clothing, jewellery, cafés, restaurants, there were shops for just about everything. No wonder Lumiose City is the shopping capital of Kalos. And the more that Ash saw, the more he began pondering on something that he hadn't considered for this visit.

It had been quite a few years, but Ash's only real gift to Serena had been her blue ribbon. So maybe now was a good time to change that: he was glad to see her again, he definitely _wanted_ to give her a present - not to mention his guilt from what he was not telling her about the previous two nights. He knew a gift would not be enough to cover up or make up for what he had done in secret, but this was a perfect opportunity with Serena busy in the bathhouse. He could make it a surprise. Passing by a narrow alleyway, watching ahead as he came closer to the street corner, he began wondering what to get Serena before feeling himself collide with something. Blinking to re-adjust his eyes, he noticed that he was looking into a pair of scarlet eyes that seemed almost...surprised to see him.

"Ash?"

"Huh?"

"Perfect timing, I need your help for a sec!" before the trainer could even react, he felt his hand dragged back in the direction he had come from. He opened his mouth to protest but felt himself yanked into the shadow of the alleyway, the stranger taking hold of his other hand. In the next moment, he felt his back touch against the wall.

"Come on, this way!"

"Babe, will you wait up? I'm sure that wasn't even her, you're just imagining things...!"

Ash looked curiously over to the opening of the alleyway. He noticed a familiar man and woman cross the street while looking around curiously, recognizing them as the couple outside the bathhouse earlier. They continued down the next street until they disappeared from sight, hearing a quiet sigh of relief in front of him.

"Thank goodness...Thought I was gonna be caught for a minute there..." his eyes drifted down, his cheeks heating up as he realized his current situation. He suddenly became aware of the two armed draped around his neck, his eyes seeing the top of a white sunhat along with the feeling of something against his chest. He watched the sunhat pull away, realizing that it was a forehead he was feeling as he now saw the stranger's face looking up at him with a small smile. He instantly noticed the stranger was a woman: scarlet eyes, hair of a matching color split into two ponytails down to her waist, wearing a white button-up blouse with black high-waist jeans. The pair of eyes blinked at him through black-framed glasses that were easily noticeable as fakes; but Ash soon came to realize that this wasn't just any random girl on the street.

"Aria?"

"Hm-hm, so you do remember me!" her lips curled into a bigger smile, the trainer giving her a funny look.

"Wha- I mean, it's good to see you, but...why...?"

"Ehehe, sorry, occupational hazards and all..." the girl trailed off as she gave an embarrassed chuckle, the man glancing down at their position once more for clarification. Much to his chagrin, he discovered that this was indeed actually happening, but also that he didn't realize earlier that she had somehow put his hands on her waist without him noticing. Between that and the worries that started in his noticing that her pants seemed to accentuate a little _too_ well how thin her waist was, his hands immediately shot out to his sides.

"S-Sorry!" the girl gave a curious look as she noticed his expression turn very embarrassed, looking away from her. She glanced out to each of his hands and then down to her waist.

"Ah! My bad, I guess that was a little sudden, wasn't it?" Ash felt her arms disappear from his shoulders, peeking one eye open to see her pulling back her open palms with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I've noticed that couples on the street don't get much close attention, so I figured it would be a good way to get out of sight. It was a good thing I ran into you, I've never actually known a guy well enough to want to try it."

"W-What?" he felt his cheeks grow warmer as the girl simply flashed him an innocent smile, batting her eyelashes as she moved her hands behind her back.

"Aww, it was just some harmless fun. How about I offer lunch to make up for it?" the trainer brow furrowed at her suggestion. The Kalos Queen was standing right in front of him, offering him lunch?

"uh...I appreciate the offer, Aria, but...I've actually gotta get back to someone pretty soon," he said, taking a slow step to the side.

"Oh? I'm not keeping you from a date, am I?" the trainer blushed, his eyes refusing to meet hers.

"N-No, not a...date, per se, just...just hanging out, is all," he said hesitantly, not noticing the girl's one eyebrow raise up slightly as she gave him a curious look.

"It wouldn't happen to be Serena, would it?" Ash remained quiet as he took another slow step to the side, the girl's lips curling into a smile. "So I'm right, then! How has she been?"

"She's been good, I'd say," he replied cautiously, casting a nervous glance back to Aria. She noticed this, turning herself in the same direction as Ash and moving herself beside him. "W...What is it...?"

"And how are things between you and her?" Ash grew nervous as he stepped out of the alleyway, starting down the street. His eyes glanced away nervously, feeling his cheeks warm up even more as the girl matched his pace beside him, her curious eyes staring at him.

"W-We're still the best of friends, what do you mean...?" he asked carefully, not noticing Aria's eyebrow raise again.

"You said it isn't a date, but judging by your reaction...I'm thinking there's a chance that you _want_ it to be?" Ash closed his eyes, holding back a sigh of defeat. Aria easily noticed this, breaking into a smile. "No reason to be embarrassed, Ash. I actually think it's really cute."

"...Is it really that easy to tell...?" he asked hesitantly.

"To a girl, yes. But if she hasn't noticed it herself, then she must be caught up worrying about her own feelings..." the girl trailed off in thought, Ash's eyes drawn towards her. She cast a glance over to him, not expecting to see him looking right at her, suddenly starting to get nervous. "...Did I say something wrong?"

"No...or rather, I don't think so. But you tell me," he said, stopping on the sidewalk. Aria gave him a concerned look as she stopped a step ahead of him. "What did you mean when you just said 'her feelings'?"

"...Ah, is that what I said? I think I meant...her dealings! I'm sure she's a rising star by now, so she must have guys declaring their love for her all the time, y'know?" the girl instantly regretted those words when she noticed Ash's mood seem to worsen, his eyes drifting slowly to the ground with a solemn expression. "Hey, come on, cheer up! You can't let that thought get to you, just go and ask her out right now and everything is fine."

"It's not that easy," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck. The girl gave him a curious look. "I...I can't really find the best time to bring it up."

"Bring it up? That's easy, just look her in the eye and ask if she wants to go out for dinner, or a movie, or-"

"No, no, not asking her out. I mean...something else," he could see the girl become visibly more curious. "...Back when we last parted ways, she kinda...kissed me."

"_Kissed_?" Ash gave a slow nod, trying to ignore the Kalos Queen's shocked expression. She quickly regained herself afterwards, clearing her throat. "...I...Wow. Well, that's...good, right?"

"That's the thing. I don't know," as the trainer started walking again, Aria merely gave him a puzzled look before hastening herself to catch up.

"What do you mean, you don't know? You said _she_ kissed _you_, right? That means that she must care about you a lot," she explained, the man giving a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Normally, yeah, but...I can't help but feel like that's just me getting my hopes up. What if it was just her friendly way of saying goodbye? Or if it was just some joke? It's been so long since then, and I can never find the perfect time to mention it to find out what she really thought about-" Ash was cut short as the girl stepped in front of him, putting a palm against his chest.

"Okay, easy there, slow down. First off, I can tell you that _no_ girl like Serena would ever do that as a joke," Ash looked puzzled at this.

"What exactly is a girl like Serena?" he inquired, the girl flashing him a smile.

"The _best_ kind to have around. Kind, caring, sweet, adorable, can handle herself but is not a total push-over, Serena is just such a little sweetheart," Ash felt his cheeks start to warm up. She was certainly right about that: Serena was all of those things. "And secondly, there is no _perfect time_ to bring up something like this. There's no mood or proper way to go about it, all you have to do is make sure that it's just the two of you _alone_ and you'll do fine. It's nobody's business but yours."

"...But what if it's the off-chance that you're wrong?" Aria's eyes narrowed slightly, her hands moving to her hips which made Ash uncomfortable.

"Look, I might not be an expert on being in a relationship or being in love with someone, but that doesn't mean I can't read that girl like an open book," Ash blinked in confusion, earning an amused expression from the girl with a roll of her eyes. "Fine. You're worried that she doesn't really have any feelings beyond friendship? Then before asking her about the kiss, why not just...test it?"

"Test? How?" he asked, earning a sly smile as the girl batted her eyelashes.

"The one way to make any girl jealous."

* * *

"So refreshing...!" Serena sighed in relief, smiling with a stretch of her arms as she stepped outside through the bathhouse entrance. Shielding her eyes from the sunlight, she looked along the front wall to her left, and then to her right. Looking confused, she checked again, but still saw no one. "Huh...He said he would wait out here for me...Is he not out yet?" the brunette looked back towards the entrance with a concerned expression, giving a light smack on her cheeks as she caught what she was thinking. "Why am I acting like his mother? I have no control over him, he can take as long of a bath as he wants!"

The girl breathed a heavy sigh, leaning her back against the wall as she rubbed her warm cheeks. That's right, she had no control over him. Ash was a loose cannon: nothing could contain that boy when they were traveling together, nor could anything stop him from making his dreams and goals a reality. With the way he is, even his mother must have troubles with him sometimes. But Serena couldn't help herself from starting to wonder...Would he be the same way with a...girlfriend?

Feeling her cheeks heat up more, she delivered a few more quick and light smacks to them. She couldn't be worrying about that yet - heck, she can't even bring up their kiss! How could she call herself his girlfriend if she lets something small like that embarrass her?

"Wait a second, I didn't even say _me_!" she scolded herself, giving a light groan as she covered her embarrassed face. Why did this have to be so difficult? Why couldn't she just bring it up and find out how he feels already? It's just a simple question, so say it! "...How do you...feel about that kiss...?" she shook her head as she felt herself be overcome by embarrassment, giving a serious look as she stared down at the ground. "...How do you feel about our kiss? Was it...good, or...bad...?" the brunette put a hand to her head, her heart rate starting to get faster. "...How do you feel about kissing me, how do you feel about kissing me, how do you feel about kissing me, how do you feel about kissing m- Oh, I can't actually _do_ this-!"

"Heeeyy, Serena! Just who I wanted to see!"

Serena turned to her right with a confused look at the voice, immediately flinching as she saw who it was. Noticing the cheerful smile of the familiar scarlet-haired girl as well as her waving hand close to her chest, she also noticed Ash standing beside her with a bashful look on his face. But the reason she flinched was because - despite being Ash and a friend she had not seen in a long time - the first thing she noticed was the fact that their arms were linked together. And as if that wasn't bad enough, Aria seemed to be leaning towards Ash on a slight angle. This seemed to be having the intended effect on Ash, considering his blushing and eyes looking away.

"It's so good to see you again! How have you been?" the Kalos Queen asked happily, leaning against Ash a little more. Serena noticed that Aria was holding Ash's arm against her chest, and that it was starting to sink between her more developed assets which made the brunette's one cheek puff out in minor irritation.

"Fine...Good to see you again, Aria," Ash almost felt a chill, watching his friend clearly push down her frustration and talk through her teeth hidden behind a fake smile. He started to feel a little bad for her when he noticed that she couldn't contain her twitching eyebrow, which Aria also noticed. "If you don't mind me asking...What exactly are you doing...here?"

"Just a little girl's shopping, you know how it is," Aria flashed the girl a wink, amused by her last-second save at hiding her irritation. That last word was clearly not a part of the original question she wanted to ask, but Aria couldn't really blame her since this reaction is exactly what she expected. As she had said: nothing gets a girl jealous like seeing her man with another girl. And even though they weren't technically dating already, she could clearly tell that Serena was not exactly taking this well.

"Is that so...?" the almost _too_-calm tone of her voice sent a chill down Ash's spine. She had no problem showing her annoyance with Miette flirting with him only two days earlier, so watching her struggling to hold it in right now made him feel uneasy. Why was she trying to appear calm with Aria? He knew that the celebrity had told him only minutes earlier to go along with it and not object to anything, and that it would show him exactly what Serena's feelings are, but this almost seemed a little cruel to him.

"That's right, and am I ever glad to have run into Ash here!" the girl pulled his arm closer against her chest, much to his increasing embarrassment and Serena's annoyance. "Sometimes I just need a second opinion on new outfits, so I'm glad Ash was there to help me with a boy's point of view!"

"Really...?" another chill shot up his spine as he noticed his friend's eyes slowly turn towards him, her clearly fake smile still on her face as her eyebrow continued to twitch. Everything inside of him was saying to deny that; but he recalled Aria's claim of having a plan and to trust her, which made him hesitate.

"...Y-Yeah, just helping out when I can," he eventually said, chuckling nervously as he scratched his cheek with his free hand. He noticed Serena's eyes narrow on him slightly, which Aria noticed as well, making her smile more.

"It's just too bad that none of that underwear really fit me, don't you think?"

"W-Wha- Wait a sec', I think you mean swimsuits! Those were _swimsuits_, t-that's it!"

"Aww, no need to be so embarrassed, Ash! All those clerks thought you were my boyfriend, so it's fine~!"

"H-Huh?!" Ash felt a sinking sensation in his stomach, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. He may have been staring in utter shock at Aria - who seemed as calm and happy as ever - but he didn't have to turn to see the dark cloud forming around Serena that he could already _feel_ forming. "W-Wait, hold on, there's no need to jo-"

"It's just such a shame that I have to go already!" Ash's expression turned puzzled as he watched the girl release her grip on his arm, taking a step away with a frown. She turned to Serena, whom had started to calm down just a little at that gesture. "I wish this could have been longer, but it's been fun, Serena! I look forward to meeting you on the final stage again!"

"O-Oh, okay. Same to you, Aria," the brunette finally broke into a genuine smile, giving a nod to her greatest rival who returned the gesture. Ash felt himself finally smile as he saw that his friend's mood lifted.

"Oh, one last thing~" Ash and Serena both froze up, eyes widened the same moment the Kalos Queen's lips touched gently against the trainer's cheek. Given memories of his recent experiences with this exact gesture, he couldn't help but notice that she pulled back a little slower than Miette or Korrina had - probably because Serena was watching. He turned his head to give her a quizzical look, but her head tilted with his so that he felt her breath on his ear. The girl moved her hand to cover the gap between her lips and his ear as she cast a knowing glance over to Serena, who appeared almost as if her spirit had left her body. "Now all you have to do is wait."

"W-What?" despite the trainer's question, Aria only giggled and smiled as she pulled away from him, giving a final wave before turning and continuing with her day. Ash watched her with a confused expression until she disappeared from sight, taking a few moments afterwards before blinking and shaking his head. Unsure of what to expect from his friend, he slowly turned to look at her, almost expecting the cloud to now be a full-on storm brewing around her. Instead, he was surprised to see her merely...staring. "...uh...Serena?" he waved his hand in front of her, but she didn't respond. He definitely grew concerned at this sight, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Serena? You okay?"

"...It was just a goodbye..." the trainer blinked, staring at her oddly as she didn't appear to react to his touch or voice, but simply turned away and started walking down the street. He hurried after her, looking over at her curiously. "Just a goodbye...just a goodbye..."

"Serena...?" now Ash was definitely worried. She was like a walking zombie with no destination, or awareness of what was around her. He opened his mouth to question her again, but stopped himself, instead deciding to remain quiet as they walked down the street. The silence was starting to get to Ash, despite Serena's constant muttering to herself that sounded like she was trying to convince herself of something. He found himself constantly casting glances over to the girl to check on her, but her appearance didn't seem to change any.

But contrary to what Ash could see, her body language only refused to match with her brain's activity. Truth is, she wasn't spaced out or plotting a way to kill him or anything: she was merely in deep thought about what she had just witnessed. Aria kissed Ash. Albeit only being on the cheek, it was still a kiss. And just like the time Serena had kissed him, he didn't seem to question or object to it. She knew that he never really had any interest in romance or anything, but she had never considered something: was he used to that? Was it normal in his mind for girls to kiss him on the cheek? Or what if she hadn't been the first girl to kiss him on the _lips_?! She had given her first kiss to Ash, but was it not _his_ first?!

But as Aria did it, she didn't close her eyes or look at Ash. Aria looked at her. Why would she look at her while she kissed Ash? Did she somehow know about her crush on him? Did Aria feel the same and mean that as a declaration of _war_ or something? She had come to terms - but become no less annoyed - with Miette competing against her for Ash's affection, but she had never considered it with any other girl. Much less a celebrity like the _Kalos Queen_. She didn't stand a chance against a girl like that: Aria was gorgeous, charismatic, always cheerful, and such a ray of sunshine whereas Serena was just...Serena.

"...Ash...?" the trainer nearly jumped, surprised as he looked over to the brunette beside him. Her eyes seemed to have regained their regular color, much to his relief, as they stared at the ground ahead of her as she walked.

"Hey...Back to normal?" he asked cautiously, the brunette hesitating before giving a slow nod. He breathed a sigh of relief, unaware that the girl was struggling with her thoughts as her fingers twiddled together behind her back.

"Can I...ask you something...?" the trainer gave her a curious look.

"...Sure, of course you can," the brunette squeezed her hands together, her eyes shifting to her side opposite of Ash.

"...What do you think...of a...kiss between friends?"

Ash's brain nearly stopped. For a few moments, he wasn't sure he had heard correctly and expected Serena to repeat it. But as he waited, nothing happened. He glanced over to her curiously, but she wasn't even looking his way, and her cheeks were starting to grow red. Did he..._actually_ hear that right?

"...Do you think of it...as normal?" her voice came out quiet, but the trainer caught it loud and clear.

"...uh...W-Why do you ask?" he mentally cursed himself immediately, regretting those words the moment they came out. He just sounded like he was stalling or something, this was the perfect time to bring up _their_ kiss! It was just like Aria had said!

"Aria just kissed you...and you didn't seem bothered..." Ash felt an uneasiness start to grow inside of him, scratching his cheek nervously.

"Y...Yeah, she did...and it...wasn't really a problem, I'd say..." Serena felt her heart sink in her chest. So he really did think nothing of a kiss...no wonder he never mentioned their kiss... "...But, I don't think of it as just nothing."

"...Huh?" the girl curiously looked over to him, noticing a bashful look on his face as he stared at the ground.

"I wasn't bothered, but it's not like I was exactly...happy, either. I just wasn't expecting it, so...while I don't know the _proper_ way for me to respond, I didn't really want to be rude about it, either," he explained, the girl staring at him intently with a gleam of curiosity in her eyes.

"...So...You aren't happy about it?" the trainer gave a shake of his head. "But...she's a celebrity..."

"I know that, but...I just don't feel that way about her," his calm response made Serena's pace start to slow down, staring at him in awe at his words. "If it were someone that I...did care for, like _that_...then maybe I might react a little differently," Serena looked back to the ground ahead of her, her cheeks growing warmer. So if it was a girl that he liked...then he would be happy with it? But what kind of girl _would_ Ash like?

As Serena pondered this, she didn't seem to notice that Ash came to a stop on the sidewalk. Her pace continued past him for a few steps before she noticed, looking back over her shoulder to see him staring at the ground with a concerned expression. "Ash...? Are you okay?" she asked, turning her body to face him.

"What about you?" her foot stopped mid-step, head tilting slightly. The trainer managed to make himself look up at her, but only after a brief moment he grew too embarrassed and looked to his side.

"What...about me?" she asked, Ash taking a deep breath.

"If...a guy kissed you...what would you think?" the brunette felt her heart start beating faster.

"...I..." her hand balled into a fist and moved over her chest, looking down at it as she felt her heart beating against it through her skin. Ash took another deep breath, the silence of his friend coming as a bad sign to him and making him regret asking that. "...I would be flattered...but I think I would also...want it to be someone special..."

"...Huh?" Ash opened his eyes and slowly looked at her, blinking in surprise. The brunette's cheeks were fully flushed, her eyes cast to her side with an embarrassed look on her face as her other hand started playing with her hair.

"...If a boy kissed me...I wouldn't want it to be just anyone. I would want...it to be someone I really care about...more than anything else," she replied, becoming increasingly mortified as Ash continued to stare at her. Twirling her hair around her finger, she slowly looked up at him again until their eyes met, making her face grow even hotter. "...Wouldn't you be...happy, if a girl who kissed you...was someone you really liked?"

The trainer didn't respond. It was nearly a minute before Serena's patience for his response became a worrying feeling, and she started to wonder if she had just gone too far. In all the time she had wanted to bring up the topic of their kiss, her mind was plagued with concerns of accidentally making it awkward or ruining their friendship. But right now, with Ash's silence and lack of reaction...had she just done that? Did she actually just screw it up after all this time?!

"...I would smile..." Serena blinked. She became aware once again of her rapid heartbeat as she watched him take a single step forward, shortening the distance between them. He scratched his cheek with a look of bashfulness, the brunette noticing that his cheeks were starting to look just as red as she imagined her own were. "I would...tell her to take care...and I would think of the next time I get to see her again...no matter how long it takes, or how far apart we may have been...that I would not let any of that change...what my own feelings are..."

"Ash...?" Serena began to feel as if her heart would burst out of her chest as he was now only a few steps away from her, his eyes still staring into hers. Affected by the serious and determined look in her eyes, Serena felt a warm sensation start to wash over her entire body. Something that had happened anytime she found herself thinking of Ash. And as the trainer took the final step to close the space between them, now standing a handful of inches from her as her azure-blue eyes looked up into his auburn ones, he cast out any defensive or concern from his mind before taking another breath and breaking into a smile.

"And above all else...I would be looking forward to the kind of person she's grown into."

Serena couldn't react. She had no idea _how_ to react. She wasn't even entirely sure if this was really happening or she had passed out in the bathhouse and this was a fever dream. Even so, she had no complaint: questions, maybe, but she kept those to herself. Even if she wanted to, she knew that she wouldn't be able to find her voice without embarrassing herself. So instead of trying that, she merely remained perfectly still as she felt moisture start to gather in the corners of her eyes. As she felt her tears start to stream down her cheeks, she noticed Ash's expression start to show concern, but she shook her head.

"Serena-?" he stopped his question as the girl turned her head to the side and knocked it against his chest, feeling her arms wrap around him tightly. Ash felt her arms and shoulders start to tremble against him, making him grow more concerned as he also heard her start to sob while keeping her head down so that he couldn't see her. "Serena...I didn't mean to make you..." he trailed off as he watched her head turn back and forth against his chest, puzzling him as he felt her arms wrap tighter once more.

"...Can we...go back to the room...?"

* * *

Ash couldn't help but still be concerned, stepping to the side and watching the brunette walk into the room with her head down. Closing the door, he could still hear her sniffling quietly to herself, giving the occasional wipe of her hand which he knew was to deal with her tears. On the short walk back to the hotel, Ash's heart had sunken lower than he could ever remember: he didn't expect Serena to cry about this, and that made him feel terrible. If he had known this would make her sad, then he would have never brought it up _ever_ and forced himself to accept that. It certainly would not have been easy to do - maybe even impossible considering how he feels about her - but it would have been necessary. He couldn't stand to see her like this.

He turned away from the door, noticing the girl had sat on the edge of his bed with her head held low. He made his way over to her and sat down slowly beside her, hearing her sniffle as he scratched his cheek. He opened his mouth to apologize to her, but no voice came out as he looked at her again, the sinking feeling in his chest getting worse. "...Look, Serena...I didn't mean...If I knew that talking about this would make you sad, then I would never have said anything. So...I'm sorry if I...made you feel sad, or anything..."

"...It's not that," her pitch came out a little higher than normal, affected by her crying as she sniffled and wiped the corner of her eye. Ash looked over at her curiously, seeing her slowly start to raise her head, almost feeling like a punch to the stomach as he saw the dried streams of tears that had been going down her cheeks. Her eyes were glistening, clearly from the tears, but he couldn't help but feel like there was something else there.

"...What do you mean?" he asked slowly and cautiously. The brunette gave a short and weak laugh, wiping another tear from her eye before turning to him with a look in her eyes that would make any guy's mind or heart crumble.

"...Those words...they were the ones from...the day I left..." Ash flinched a little. He had chosen those words for that exact reason, but didn't expect her to have caught onto that. He glanced down to his lap, scratching his cheek nervously.

"...Y...Yeah..." he admitted, the brunette watching him intently. She looked down at his lap and noticed his one leg start to bounce up and down a little. Was he getting nervous? "...You...were asking about if I was kissed...by a girl that I...really liked..."

"...Yeah...?" she felt her heart beat faster inside her chest, starting to lean towards him slightly.

"Well...when you said that, I...I thought those words would be...the most appropriate..." he felt himself becoming a wreck. His leg started shaking faster, trying to take his mind off the current topic and out of his embarrassment to no success as his fists were clenched on his lap. Staring down at his hands, he felt his cheek growing warmer by the second as the girl continued to stare at him, her shoulder lightly touching against his arm which made him flinch.

"A...proppriate?" the brunette could only come up with one reason for why he would say that. But she didn't trust herself on it: she needed to hear it from him. It _needed_ to be him saying it for her to believe it. He swallowed his breath, taking a deep breath.

"B-Because I...You're the only girl I care about that way."

For years, Ash had imagined how this scenario would go and how well or badly she might take his confession, but none of his scenarios considered the possibility of her lips immediately pressing against his. His eyes widened, shocked to see the closed eyelids of his friend as he felt her palms find his cheeks, holding his head in place. His brow furrowed, his mind traveling back to the familiar sensation from that day they parted in Kalos. The warmth of her lips were no different, it was just...gentle. Caring. Genuine. The girl felt a wash of disappointment in her heart as her lips eventually parted from his, breathing a little heavier than normal as her eyelids slowly fluttered open, looking into the utter confusion of Ash's eyes. Moments passed in silence, neither one knowing what to say, just as what had happened the last time, until Ash finally swallowed his breath.

"...Can I...ask...?" the girl's eyes shone with curiosity, giving a small nod as she stared expectantly into his auburn orbs. "...You said you want...to be kissed by someone...you really like..."

"Yeah...?" she trailed off, the feeling of his breath so close sending a shiver down her spine.

"...Did you...happen to...enjoy that...?" his reserved tone of voice made Serena's heart do a flip in her chest. She broke into a smile, one thumb rubbing along his cheek softly as she continued to stare into his eyes, leaning her forehead against his.

"...More than anything else."

Without a second's hesitation, the brunette pushed her lips against his once more, making the trainer's hesitation and questions crumble into nothing. Serena felt her heart doing flips in her chest as she felt his hands find her sides, her own hands sliding towards the back of his head and into his hair. She couldn't help but release a quiet moan as his fingers began to graze down her sides towards her hips, finding the hem of her shirt. She nearly squealed into the kiss as she felt his fingers sneak beneath the edge of the shirt and touch her skin, grazing small circles on it which made the girl start to whimper.

Ash was taken aback as his back hit the bed, feeling the girl's hands pressing down on his chest as her lips mashed against his once more, preventing him from getting the oxygen he currently needed. The trainer couldn't help but be amazed as Serena continued to press her lips against his before parting the slightest margin, then going in again without the slightest chance for getting air. On one hand, this had him kind of concerned since...y'know, oxygen is how humans breathe to _live_. But on the other - and beyond any expectations of his - despite his recent sexual escapades with Miette and Korrina, he had no idea how happy he could be with Serena practically making out with him.

"S...Serena...?" the girl didn't stop or even seem to slow her kissing, only giving a brief glance of her eyes up to his between pecks. "With...with what you just...said...does that mean...you feel...?"

"Like I said...I would never...kiss someone...I didn't care...about...!" speaking her words quickly between kisses, their lips were now barely apart as Serena's lips seemed glued to his. The trainer's heart no longer felt as if it were sinking inside of him, now feeling as if it were floating and his whole body was on cloud nine. Serena liked him. Serena _liked_ him!

The trainer felt the girl shift herself in his hands, now feeling a familiar pressure on either side of his waist as she continued to kiss him repeatedly. He moved his left hand to her thigh draped over his left side, followed by the same action on his right, prompting a moan from the girl on top of him as her fingers found their way into his hair again.

"Ash...?" feeling her lips part from his a second longer than usual, he opened his eyes to see hers staring into his with a growing radiance that easily captivated him. Her eyes truly shone like no other, and Ash found himself mesmerized by it. "Ever since you got here...I've wanted so badly to...ask you about our kiss..."

"Hey," feeling his hand press gently against her cheek, she watched his lips curl into a gentle smile. "Honestly, I've been worrying about the same thing. This whole time, I've been wondering if it was just a joke, or it was just a new way of saying goodbye, but I really had no idea what to think! And I never expected it to be...that you actually feel the same way..."

"How could I not?" the brunette carefully lowered her upper body, her chest pressing against his as she rested her forehead against his with the tips of their noses touching. "You have been nothing but kind to me...even when we were kids. How could I _not_ fall for you like that?" the pair each felt the rapid heartbeat of the other against their own, sharing a knowing smile. The girl settled her waist on top of his, her butt sliding down slightly until it felt a bulge stop it, the girl giving a brief glance to the side before looking into his with a shy look. "Is...that...?"

"...Sorry...It's kinda hard to ignore you...like this..." the man made a nod towards their current position, making Serena's cheeks go red. She shifted her behind a little more, feeling it rub more against the bump in Ash's pants which made her bite her lip. As she rubbed against it, she felt a wave of heat course quickly through her body. "Hey...if you don't want to, it's okay, we don't have to..."

"...It's not that," Ash gave her a curious look, watching her look shyly down to his collar. "Truth is...I was kind of...hoping for this..."

"...Huh?" the trainer blinked in surprise. Serena merely gave a slow nod.

"Ever since you first told me you were coming to visit, I've been preparing myself for...telling you how I feel. And I started thinking about after that, and I got my hopes up a little, and...well, I'm not clueless about the things that boys like...doing..." Ash watched in awe as she continued her explanation, her eyes shyly shifting from side to side. "So...I tried to plan ahead, and...before I met up with you, I found the courage to...buy one..."

"One...what?" he asked carefully, the brunette's eyes looking up at him with innocence.

"A...condom."

Then it finally dawned on Ash. Something he had been wondering about recently that had come up yesterday was not just how he had sex with Korrina, or why she would want to do that in the first place, or even how odd it was that her leg was miraculously fine after they were done. But what he wondered about most was the condom that he had used: the one Korrina had found in the connected hotel room. He knew that hotel staff didn't provide them, and that Miette never mentioned having one, but this was the last explanation for it that he expected. So the condom was _Serena's_!

"...I know that's getting my hopes up, but...if you _did_ accept my feelings, or even felt the same way...I wanted to...y'know...become as close as possible...to you..." the brunette grew more embarrassed as she continued her explanation, not having the courage to look him in the eye again as they continued to dart back and forth. Tensing up at the feeling of his hand on her shoulder, she slowly and cautiously looked down towards him before noticing a smile on his face.

"...You're sure about this?" the brunette gave a brief look of confusion before giving a sudden yelp, her eyes quickly looking back to his hand that had found its way to the back of her skirt. She looked back at him to ask what he was thinking before feeling a squeaking whimper escape her lips, quickly covering it as his hand began to squeeze and rub the mass of her flesh beneath the skirt.

"A-Ash...But...what about...?" the brunette felt the air escape her lungs, his opposite hand finding its way beneath the back of her shirt and slowly grazing a single finger up along her spine.

"What about...?" he trailed off intentionally, smiling as he watched the girl's eyes soften and start to sparkle more as waves of heat coursed through her body at just his touch. She looked into his eyes questioningly, but was only answered with an arched eyebrow as his hand on her back found a strap.

"Th...The...c-condom..." she panted, starting to breathe heavier as his fingers tugged the strap of her bra away from her skin a little, letting it gently smack back onto her skin which prompted a moan from her vocal chords. Ash watched her close her eyes and breathe against her palm, before opening her eyes again and revealing an entirely new look: one that he recognized from Miette and Korrina.

"You said you wanted to be as close as possible...right?"

Serena's brow furrowed before she felt another wave of heat course through her body, his one hand giving a tighter squeeze of her butt as his other made quick work of her bra strap. Her eyes widened at the sounds of the clips, looking over her shoulder with a questioning look before moaning against her palm, feeling his hand teasingly drag its way around her torso until it found the edge of one of the bra's cups. Since she was still resting against him, she knew that his hand couldn't find her breast since it was pressed against his chest, but the feeling of his fingers curiously poking along the outer side of the cup made her start to tremble on top of him.

The trainer noticed this, smiling as he watched her entire body start to shake on top of him as he continued playing with her. He felt a strange feeling inside him as he realized without his previous nights with their mutual friends, Ash would have no idea what to do or how to continue with this situation. It didn't exactly feel right to thank them, either, considering they were both kind of forced in their own way. Although maybe that was just him making excuses to try and defend himself.

He suddenly felt Serena pull her upper body off of him, looking into her eyes to notice a familiar pleading look that Korrina had used on him. Taking hold of her bra strap beneath her shirt, he carefully pulled it out towards the bottom until it came out, the brunette continuing to stare into his eyes with a nod as he tossed it onto the floor beside the bed. Sliding his hand beneath her shirt again, he slowly made his way up her back while his eyes looked downward, seeing the noticeable cleavage that her shirt left as it hung slightly off her chest. He glanced up to her eyes once more as if asking for permission, the girl giving another nod as his hand made its way around to her chest again, this time sinking his fingers into one of the mounds of flesh.

Serena bit her lip as she released a deeper moan, another more intense flash of heat pulsing through her as her butt shifted intensely against his bulge. Ash was surprised by this as he felt the girl's crotch rub against his, even more surprised to feel the intensity of the heat between her legs despite the three layers of clothing between them. Serena moved her hands to his cheeks and lowered her head to kiss him once more, starting to pressure her lips against his more intensely than before as she started grinding her waist against his. The trainer grunted into their kiss as she pushed down on the strain in his pants before letting it pop up again, then doing the same thing over and over. He felt his pants tighten even more, making him wince and inadvertently catch Serena's lower lip between his teeth, prompting a sharp gasp from her that quickly shifted into a moan. Realizing that something was between his teeth, he quickly pulled back and looked down at her lip, then up into her eyes with an apologetic look.

"I-I'm sorry, I just-!" he had no time to finish his thought before she kissed him again, soon after feeling her own teeth start to nibble on his lower lip.

"Can we...start...?" her coy tone and the feeling of her smile against his lips made Ash realize that he was starting to get impatient. With a sharp gasp, Serena felt herself quickly flipped onto her back as Ash now held himself up over her, his head hovering down to her neck and gently biting onto a small bit of flesh. Her head arched in the opposite direction, shivering at the ticklish feeling but moaning at how her body loved it.

"Not yet..." Serena almost whimpered at his words before he bit down a little harder on her neck, prompting another moan from her as his hand started kneading her breast in his palm. She could feel her nipples start to grow harder, now noticing the tip of her unoccupied breast poking against the fabric of her top.

"Then...Can we at least...get rid of these...?" Ash paused his actions, glancing over curiously to the girl's eyes which gave him an expectant look. He smiled, releasing his teeth's grip on her skin and noticing the small spot of her skin which had started to turn purple before his hands moved to grab the bottom of his shirt. She pulled him into a kiss as he started to pull it up over him, clearly disappointed at the brief moment they had to part to finally discard his shirt before their lips mashed together again, her hands running through his hair as his hands moved to her shirt. She felt him start to pull it upward, arching her back as she felt his hands graze along her breasts before lifting her head, helping the trainer to pull her top off and toss it to the floor. She noticed Ash's eyes look down to her chest with a look of interest, but she quickly kissed him once more to hide her embarrassment, pulling her chest up against his. Ash grunted as he felt her nipples poke into his chest, making him feel a twitch in his pants as his hands started to fumble with the button and zipper of his pants. Serena heard the zipping sound of his pants, quickly moving her hands to the sides of her skirt and yanking them down.

She nibbled on his lip and turned her head as he fell onto his side beside her, groaning as he had to keep his head close to hers to prevent any pain in his lip. His hands fumbled with his pants as he tried to pull them off quickly, glancing down and noticing she was doing the same with her skirt. At the sound of his pants hitting the ground by the bed, soon followed by a lighter sound of her skirt doing the same, Serena turned onto her side and instead of kissing him, she pressed her lips to the center of his chest. Ash was clearly not expecting this, wincing as he felt her lips frequently peck against his skin as she seemed to trail up towards his collar. He then felt a sudden bite on the skin over his collarbone, making him grunt as he also felt her leg drag its way overtop of him, the top of her thigh brushing against the more-visible bulge in his boxers. She turned her head to the side as she continued to nibble and roll his flesh between her teeth, her eyes looking down at boxers with great interest. He felt her lips leave his collar and notice her head quickly hover down his torso, watching her adjust her position so that her upper body was now across his stomach with him looking at her bare back, feeling one of her hands curiously find the tent he was pitching.

"You...Are you sure about this...?" he asked, wanting to make absolute sure that she was okay with this situation. But instead of being answered, he only felt his boxers tugged down his legs, his erection springing its way into the exposed air. He noticed her head move back a little in the air, hearing her gasp at the sight of it which he couldn't help but smile about. It took a little time before he felt the softness of her hand slowly and carefully wrap around his shaft, making him hold back a grunt.

"Just...tell me if anything hurts or...is bad, okay?" her timid tone made Ash smile more, quickly followed by a sharp intake of air as her hand started to stroke up and down. She didn't start off teasingly like Miette had, or slowly like the inexperienced Korrina, but rather at a fair pace that gave Ash mixed feelings. He was glad that she was so good at this, but that also made him wonder...How was she _good_ at this?

"S...Serena...?" he tried to ask her but his voice stopped, holding back a groan as she gave a squeeze of the shaft, her other hand finding its way a little south of its partner.

"L-Like I said, tell me if it hurts. It's my first time doing this..." Ash gave a confused look to the back of her head as he felt her fingers graze the sack of flesh containing his family jewels, making him sharply take in air. Before he could try and ask her again what she was doing - or how she _knew_ what she was doing - he forced his waist down on the mattress as he felt one of her fingers find one of his balls. Another of her fingers partnered with it and ran along the other side of the ball, giving it a gentle squeeze as her other hand continued stroking, making the trainer start to sweat as he grew nervous.

"Hang on," Serena's hands stopped, gasping as she felt his hands find each side of her waist, giving a swift yank. She felt her waist come up towards his head and be brought up onto his chest, her body now lying along his but in the opposite direction. Her cheeks flushed as she quickly looked over her shoulder, realizing that her legs were on either side of his shoulders, meaning his head was now practically in her crotch. "There, better."

"A-Ash-?!" the brunette suddenly whimpered at the feeling of his finger grazing along her panties over her private parts before Ash pulled his finger away slowly, a small string of liquid following it. "W-What are you doing...?!"

"Well, you were having fun, so I figured I would too," he said, giving a sly smile as he stared at the wet spot in her underwear. Since she could not see his facial reaction, she stared questioningly at her butt which covered his face before a sharp squeal escaped her lips. She clasped a palm over her mouth as she let out a heavy sigh of air, taking in a deep breath before squealing again, her legs squeezing against his shoulders.

Ash grinned to himself, continuing to graze his tongue along the wet spot of her panties before turning his head to the side, taking a gentle bite of her inner thigh. He felt her legs start to tremble against him, feeling victorious until he felt a rougher squeeze than earlier on his dick.

"D...Don't think...you'll get away with that...!" she panted, squeezing his shaft again before hearing a moan from between her legs. She smiled to herself until her action backfired on her, Ash giving a harder bite of her thigh as his finger snuck its way beneath her underwear. Her eyes shot open as she felt his finger find her entrance, wiggling along the entrance which sent repeated waves of heat pulsing through her body, her head falling onto its side on his thigh with his tall-standing member in full view. She started playing with his balls again which made him give a deeper grunt than before, also starting to stroke his shaft a little faster.

But Ash could mess with her, too. Prompted by her sudden eagerness, he pulled her panties to the side and gave a brief admiration of the cleanly-shaven pink slit, before lifting his head and driving his tongue inside. Unfortunately for him, he didn't realize that Serena was preparing to go even further and currently had her head hovering over his tip, eyeing it curiously. Just as she opened her lips to give it a curious taste, she gave an almost animalistic moan as Ash's tongue probing inside of her made her lose strength in her body, her head dropping from the air. And since her mouth was currently open, this made Ash groan as he felt his dick quickly slide inside of her mouth. It wasn't very far that his dick had gone in, but the brunette's moan continued against his skin, which made him shudder as her own waist trembled on top of his chest, the muscles of her thighs visibly starting to twitch. The trainer felt her walls constricting on his tongue, smiling as he started to explore inside of her.

Serena then registered the strange taste inside of her mouth, glancing down to notice what had happened in her moment of bliss. Her mind told her to pull away and gag at the taste, but her body seemed to have a different opinion as she tried to widen her jaw as much as she could, pushing herself down slowly on more of his length. She gagged as she felt herself reach her limit, the tip of his dick reaching just past the base of her tongue and into her throat, struggling to breathe through her nose as she flattened her tongue against his shaft. Ash groaned at this sensation, making him start to wiggle his tongue against her inner walls as he started to come back towards the entrance, pulling his tongue out with a strand of her fluids following it. He winced as he felt her moan against the skin of his dick - presumably in objection to his stopping his tongue - making him smile. He felt the pressure in his loins start to intensify as her hand continued to play with his family jewels and her tongue ran along his length inside her mouth, the insides of her cheeks clamping and pulsing against his dick. Feeling the pressure reach its threshold, he returned his focus to the sight in front of him as his eyes looked at the small bump at the apex of her entrance.

Serena's eyes suddenly shot open, rolling back into her skull as Ash's tongue surrounded and vibrated against her clit, bringing her to orgasm in an instant. Hearing and feeling her moan with his dick in her mouth, Ash clenched his eyes shut and grunted as he was brought to his own climax. Ash tilted his head back and opened his mouth so that his lips nearly covered her slit, a spurt of liquid drenching his tongue before rushing into his waiting mouth. Eagerly lapping down Serena's love juices, he could hear her surprised noises as she struggled to cope with his own climax. Since his tip had reached beyond the openness of her mouth, his semen had begun pouring directly down her throat which took her unexpectedly, her nostrils flaring as she struggled to maintain her breathing as she gulped down the thick liquid. The trainer grunted, feeling his dick twitch at the sound of her swallowing his load before swallowing down the liquid in his own mouth, licking his lips as he glanced amusingly to the twitching thighs on either side of his head. He poked his tongue out and licked up the outside of her slit, hearing a surprised noise from her as he cleaned her up a little before feeling her waist move from on top of him. He glanced over to watch her fall onto her side, his dick popping out against the inside of her cheek past her lips as she rolled her head onto its back, her cheeks puffed out slightly. Giving a few final swallows, her jaw then hung open as she breathed heavily, her eyes drifting over to his dick which still stood tall in the air, a small amount of his jizz still dribbling out of the small opening.

"Sorry...I guess I should have warned- Nngh!" his voice cut into a grunt, watching as she suddenly lifted her head and consumed his length once more, feeling her tongue thoroughly cleaning him inside of her mouth which made him begin to grow hard again. He noticed her one leg lift as her waist dragged off to his side, landing on the bed beside him as his eyes looked down curiously at her, noticing her now looking up at him as his tip popped out of her lips. "...Seriously...Where did you learn to do this...?"

"You can learn about anything on the internet. As for practicing...well..." she became amused as Ash's eyes widened in a look of horror, laughing as she couldn't help but break into a smile. "Relax, Ash. My mom likes to buy vegetables back home, so...I started taking my time when eating bananas."

"...Oh..." the girl giggled once more as the man's facial expression slackened to embarrassment, awkwardly looking away as he scratched his cheek.

"Hey," his eyes looked back at her, surprised as he watched her hands come down on either side of his head, her body now turned in the same way as his as her head hovered above him, smiling. "I told you I would never want to kiss anyone but someone I really care about. Don't you think I would be the same with something even more intimate like _this_?"

"...Ah...I guess..." his bashful response made the brunette laugh again, before she pressed her lips to his. Taking her time before pulling away again, she moved her foot up over his leg until it felt his throbbing member, still standing tall. Her smile turned into a sly one, giving a knowing look into his eyes.

"Don't tell me you're too tired now," the girl barely finished her sentence before she felt herself flipped onto her back again, the man's eyes giving her a serious look which sent a chill down her spine.

"I have to warn you, I won't stop no matter what you say. Not until I'm done," the brunette felt her entire body shudder at his raspy tone, snaking her arms around his neck as she shifted her waist towards his in the air, parting her legs a little.

"Good."

Ash grinned, lowering his head to kiss her as his hands found her thighs and pulled them apart. He heard the girl whimper into their kissing as he adjusted his knees on the bed, holding her legs out of the way as he lined himself up with her entrance, poking the tip on the outside. He opened his eyes to see Serena's staring back at him, feeling the vibration of her moaning against his lips as her eyes practically begged him to continue, which he was glad to do. Dragging his tip up and down her slit, he then slowly pushed himself in, feeling her nails start to grip the back of his neck as he went further inside. Thanks to her earlier orgasm, his movement was made much easier as he practically glided in, having to be careful not to go too far too fast with the easy momentum. Her nails pinched into his skin when they both felt him reach her hymen, his eyes looking into her eyes again as if to ask for permission. The brunette's lips smiled against his, slipping her legs out of Ash's hands and wrapping around his torso, swiftly pulling him closer.

The moment her inner wall of skin was torn, Serena grunted as she dug her heels into his back and nails into his neck. The trainer winced at the sudden pain, but knew it must be nothing compared to what she was going through, looking for her eyes in concern. She had closed her eyes in the final moment of penetration, so Ash only stared at her eyelids clenched shut, noticing her eyelashes flickering slightly as she breathed through the pain. He considered stopping the kiss to ask if she was okay, but she somehow seemed to read his mind and moved one hand to the back of his head, giving a slight shake as she opened her eyes and held him in place. Not being fully convinced, he felt her heels start to slacken against his back and her other hand move from his neck, now holding his shoulder. He glanced down at her hand with a look of curiosity, then back up to her eyes. She gave a single blink, nodding as she began nibbling on his lip a little.

Taking this as her sign of approval, he began to move. He stared into her eyes as he carefully pulled his waist away, then pushed back inside. In his movements, he could see the girl's facial expression showing signs of straining, but anytime he grew concerned he felt her bite down on his lip as if to tell him to stop worrying. To Ash's distress, he found his mind starting to wander to his memories of finding Miette in his bed, recalling the sensations of his first time having sex. He shut his eyes and tried to force them out of his head, but it only made his memories wander into his time with Korrina, which made him realize just how different doing it raw felt from doing it with a condom. Ash couldn't bring himself to have complaints about his time with either of the two girls: Miette gave him experience with a bare pussy, and Korrina helped him learn how a virgin would feel. But even with those two separate experiences, they still didn't compare to the sensation of both at once with Serena.

He slowly opened his eyes again, pulling away from their kiss as he breathed heavily, starting to move a little faster. Serena's insides were just as hot as Miette's. Serena was just as tight as Korrina. But neither one of those two compared to her: Serena was Serena, and that's all he needed to know. That's all he wanted.

"A...Aaaash...!" her moan made him twitch inside her, his waist thrusting forward quickly. The sensation of his length burying inside of her to a point beyond what she was used to made the brunette's back arch, her jaw hanging open as she panted into the air at Ash's motions. Casting a glance downward as she arched backward, Ash smirked as his lips found her breast and latched onto her nipple, earning a delighted groan from her. Her back fell against the bed again, looking down at Ash with a look of disbelief as he merely smiled up at her, pinching and rolling her nipple in his teeth. Her hands ran through his hair, pulling his head closer against her chest as she whimpered, feeling multiple heatwaves coursing through her entire being until they gathered and intensified in her loins. Ash felt her insides starting to grow hotter, one hand moving to play with her unoccupied breast while the other reached around her waist and took a rough squeeze of her ass. Serena's arms suddenly wrapped around his head entirely, squeezing tightly as her back arched even more than before, her jaw hanging open but no sound coming out.

As she mutely screamed, her breaths came out in exhausted gasps as she felt his dick continue to thrust through her orgasm. Her legs fell onto the bed on either side of him, her muscles convulsing as her stomach collapsed and rose in no particular fashion, her chest heaving beneath Ash's head and hand. He glanced up knowingly with a smile, seeing the exhausted expression on the girl's face as she panted into the air, eyes rolled upward as she showed no sign of releasing his head from her grasp. He slowed his pace a little, giving a few long and teasing thrusts, feeling the girl's torso arch more beneath him.

"_Aaaaassshh_...!" he smiled more as her head lazily tilted to the side without lifting, her eyes now staring into his overcome with lust as she continued breathing heavily. He gave another slow and teasing thrust, earning a disgruntled noise from the brunette. "Ash, d...dooon't..._Pleeeaase_...!" the trainer grinned against her breast, releasing her nipple and raising his head a little.

"What's wrong?" he asked innocently, the girl's eyes narrowing on him as she recognized his knowing look. Ash felt her hands move beneath his armpits, swiftly pulling him up so that his head stopped in front of hers, one of her hands moving behind his head to prevent him from pulling away. He began to feel a little nervous at the serious look in her staring eyes, feeling one of her heels kick against his back and push him deeper inside her.

"I don't want to be teased, you know what I want," her serious tone almost made him shiver, surprised to hear that seriousness coming from her. He slowly pulled himself out of her, making her eyes narrow on him.

"...And what would that be?" he asked tauntingly, grinning as the brunette's expression turned to one of disbelief. She opened her mouth to complain about his cockiness before feeling his dick plunge to the deepest point of her insides, her voice escaping in a raspy gasp. She expected him to be done with that and took a breath to continue her complaint, but she felt him quickly disappear from within her before plunging back in. She looked at him questioningly before feeling him do this once more, noticing his lips continue to grin at her as he started thrusting in and out of her at a faster pace than before. Clearly not expecting him to do this, or even knowing that he _could_ do this, the girl's head fell back on the bedsheets as she felt another pressure form in her abdomen which grew more intense with each thrust. She almost felt herself becoming afraid as she felt it get stronger and stronger, looking up at Ash as if to ask him to slow down. But then she recalled his words before they started.

Serena felt her mind go blank and her vision start to fade to white, eyes rolling back as she was humped into her orgasm and beyond. Despite the rush of euphoria that overcame her body and took control of her muscles, Ash showed no sign of letting her ride it out as he continued to thrust rapidly in and out of her, the release of her sex juices starting to leak onto the bedsheets as they both heard the increasingly wet and sloppy sounds of their privates colliding over and over again. Serena's eyes rolled back into her skull as her arms pulled up above her head, clenching tightly on the white sheets as she could barely keep conscious from the onslaught of pleasure she was experiencing.

Ash wrapped his hands around each of her thighs, pulling them up and off the bed as he continued to pound into her opening, her butt lifting off the bed as well. He glanced down at their joined privates as he could hear and feel the increasing wetness of her pussy, then looked to her chest to watch her breasts swaying with each of his thrusts. Finally, he looked up to her face, seeing her eyes start to return to normal before making eye contact with him. She dragged one hand lazily to her chest, trying to lift her hand and reach out for him.

"A...A-Aaaassh...!" she moaned, releasing one of her legs and taking her hand. He swiftly pulled her upper body off the bed, quickly moving his arm around her back to help support her as she panted heavily, looking up at him with lust-driven eyes. "Ash...P...P-Please...!"

"Only if you say it, Serena," his whispered voice in her ear sent a more intense wave of heat through her body, feeling more liquid start to leak out from her pussy. She tried to give him a look of disbelief once more, but her facial expression didn't change from the volume of arousal in her system. Instead, she merely pulled him into a deep kiss, which he didn't object to as her arms wrapped around his neck, his hand supporting her moving to her chest to squeeze one of her breasts.

"P-Please...Fuck me..." her tone came out quiet and shy, but Ash heard it loud and clear. He grinned, pulling out of their kiss and looking into her eyes with a knowing look, which made the girl give a disgruntled sound of defeat. "...I want you...to fuck me...harder..."

"...Good," the brunette's eyes fluttered shut as his lips mashed against hers again, her mind overcome by the various pleasures she was being assaulted with. If not for the fact that he was somehow still thrusting inside of her like an animal, she might have been surprised - or even be able to _focus_ \- as his tongue pushed past her lips and found her own, drawing a deep moan from her throat as he began playing with it inside her mouth. Her tongue struggled to wrestle against Ash's, repeatedly losing against him in a battle of dominance, but she could barely care less right now. She almost didn't even notice as another orgasm shook her body in Ash's grasp, the trainer easily noticing another blast of warm liquid washing over his dick inside of her which made his face strain. He felt a tingling in his balls that he recognized, and glanced down as he thought to pull out of the girl.

"Don't!" the trainer's eyes widened as her legs suddenly wrapped around him - _much_ tighter than earlier. He tried to pull his waist back as he felt the pressure starting to grow, but she was holding her waist directly against his. He pulled back and looked up to the girl's eyes questioningly, but she pulled him into another open-mouth kiss as her tongue clashed against his. She took handfuls of his hair, preventing him from pulling away either his head or his waist, which made him really start to worry.

"S...Serena...!" he grunted, managing to pull his lips away long enough to say her name. He felt her hand grab his jaw and hold his face straight to hers, the trainer seeing a deeper and more intense lust in her eyes than he had with Miette or Korrina.

"Don't you dare stop right now, Ash Ketchum!" he opened his mouth to protest before grunting, feeling the girl start to grind her waist against his. He looked down oddly at their position, wondering how she was managing to do that with her lower body entirely off the bed, but her hand's grip on his jaw tightened which made him look back up to her.

"Wait, Serena...Pretty soon and I'm gonna-"

"Then do it," he gave her a look of shock, feeling her thighs squeeze tighter around him.

"But...But you had the condom...! Are you on the...Rather, what if you...?!" Ash could barely find the words as he stared into the deep pit of lust that were Serena's eyes, not getting any sign of hesitation in response.

"Because I love you, that's why!" Ash froze up. The room finally regained its silence as neither one of them moved, for different reasons, simply staring into each other's eyes with a shocked or serious expression.

"...W...What...?" the trainer really had no idea what to say. Even though he already knew that she had feelings for him, and that she was prepared for the possibility of sex only days earlier...He was not expecting her to say _love_.

"...I love you, Ash...More than anything, I always have," he noticed the corner of her eye start to well up, but her serious look didn't fade in the slightest. "Ever since we were kids...since the first day we met, and you helped me after I fell...I've always loved you. Our whole journey through Kalos, it _killed_ me to be too shy to tell you, and all these years I have been dreaming of the day that I could tell you how I feel! I have been dreaming of _this_ day, Ash! Because I have never wanted anything more than for you to know how much I love you!"

"S...Serena..." still at a loss, he stared at her in disbelief. He felt the pressure in his loins start to dissipate a bit, another sensation starting to happen not in his crotch but in his chest. A very warm feeling.

"...Even if you can't say it back...that your feelings aren't quite to love...I'm okay with that," his brow furrowed in confusion, watching a tear go down her cheek as she smiled at him. "Just the fact that I could hear that you care about me...or getting to kiss you again, or being _this_ close to you...I'm already as happy as I could be," another tear streamed down her opposite cheek, making Ash feel a pinching in his chest beneath the increasing feeling of warmth. He knew that the sight of her crying hurt him. He knew that he cared about her more than any other girl he had met. But with the warm feeling in his chest, and the sight of her crying tears of happiness in front of him while embracing him...perhaps that was the final push he needed.

"But I _do_ love you," Serena felt her heart nearly stop for a few seconds before it beat again, her eyes staring into his with a growing look of disbelief. But just as she had done to him, he showed no sign of hesitation on his face. "Maybe I wasn't completely sure before...but I definitely do now. Because watching you cry like this, even if you're happy...I hate it. I don't want to see this, _ever_. It physically hurts me to see you crying, so I want to do everything I can to keep this from ever happening again!"

"Ash...!" more tears streamed down the girl's cheeks, her hands covering her mouth.

"I love you, Serena. And I want to spend my life making you happy," he told her, making the girl start to sniffle behind her hands. She gave a slight shake of her head, still unable to believe this was happening, laughing weakly as Ash smiled and gave a nod. She wiped away her tears - needing a little help from Ash with how much she was crying - and looked into his eyes, her own glistening with happiness as she sniffled one last time.

"...You already are."

The pair shared a smile, before sharing another kiss. Her arms found their usual way around his neck, meeting behind his head as her ankles also met together behind his back, her lips eagerly pressing against his. His hands wrapped around her sides and came together on her back, feeling her waist slacken a little on his own, before he restarted his movements.

Serena moaned into their kiss, tongues wrestling as another tear of happiness found its way down her cheek. She paid no attention as her back gently hit the bed, his chest pressing against hers as his pelvis bucked forward against hers repeatedly. Ash pulled his head away from hers, their tongues out of their mouths as a thin strand of saliva extended between them, the pair breathing heavily into the air between them.

"I really do love you..." Ash said, watching the brunette's lips curl into an almost drunken smile as her hands disconnected from behind him, falling onto the sheets on either side of her own head.

"Not as much as I love you, Ash," her response made the trainer return the smile, parting his hands from beneath her back. He pulled them out and reached up for each of her hands, lacing his fingers with hers as he lowered his head until his nose touched hers. "Go on, Ash...Prove that I'm yours."

The man needed no further invitation as he bucked his waist forward, immediately pulling back and quickly hastening his rhythm. The pair both felt the other's breath on their face, eyes locked before Ash lowered and turned his head a little, taking a gentle bite of the flesh on her neck. Serena's grip on Ash's hands tightened, biting her lower lip as she moaned at his actions, the feeling of his member pumping inside her making her start to feel another orgasm start to rise.

"Y...Y-Yes, Ash...Harder...! F-Fuck me..._harder_...!" the trainer obliged, releasing his teeth's grip on her skin and resting his forehead on the bedsheets beside her head, putting all of his focus into moving his hips faster which the brunette clearly enjoyed. She bit down harder on her lip, a squeal of happiness escaping her throat as her back began to arch off the bed. "H-Harder, Ash! P-Prove that I'm yours!"

"Serena...I'm gonna...!" the trainer turned his head, surprised to find himself looking into her eyes before her lips met his. Parting slightly, she gave a nod.

"Do it, Ash...I want it...I want all of it! Give it to me...! Show me how much you love me!"

Ash gave a deep grunt as his waist almost started to hurt, feeling a rush of liquid from Serena's insides wash over his shaft in his final strokes before he exploded. The girl's back arched further off the bed, her hands squeezing tighter on his than he thought she was capable of as he continued to grunt with each ejection of semen from his tip. Serena's eyes lit up, rolling back into her skull at the increasingly warm sensation of the man she loved filling up the deepest part of her insides. There was nothing that would _ever_ compare to this.

Nearly feeling himself fall on top of her, Ash shifted his body to fall down onto the bed beside her, breathing heavily as his dick slipped out of her, a stream of sticky white liquid followed quickly behind it. With one of Ash's hands parting from hers in his position change, her free hand drifted down between her legs and found the stream of white liquid oozing out from inside of her. She brought it back up to her face with a small amount of the semen on her finger, staring at it intently before licking it off. She then brought her hand back down to her slit and caught the rest of the sticky liquid dripping onto the bedsheets, consuming it as well as Ash didn't even notice, only staring down at his lower body with an amused smirk.

"...Hey..." the trainer curiously looked over, noticing the girl's head turned towards him with that warm smile that he had fallen in love with. "...Thank you, Ash."

"There's no reason to thank me," he replied, turning onto his side and gently rubbing the back of his free hand against her cheek.

"Yeah, there is. I know I thanked you before I left for helping me become a trainer, and helping me realize my dream and what kind of person I want to be...but there is so much more to thank you for than just that-" she started, but Ash put his finger against her lips to stop her.

"Then leave some of it for the future - _our_ future," the brunette smiled even more, Ash unable to refrain from sharing a smile as well as he tilted his forehead against hers. "There's no need to rush the thank-you's...We have the rest of our lives ahead of us, right?"

"The rest of...our lives...?" Ash gave a curious look as Serena's expression seemed to change to confusion, looking at him as if she didn't believe him. "Ash...are you asking...?" repeating his own words in his head, his eyes widened as he realized what she must be thinking. His head lurched upward off the bed without warning, his torso lifting as well.

"W-Wait a second, I-I didn't mean it like that! I'm not trying to rush things, I-I only meant-!" he stopped his stammering when the girl started laughing, covering her mouth as her shoulders started trembling lightly.

"...I...I'm sorry, Ash...I was only...teasing you..." the trainer's brow furrowed in confusion as she looked at his flabbergasted expression, smiling in amusement as she propped herself up on her side, held up by her elbow. "I'm not trying to rush you, Ash."

"...Oh...O...kay..." he said hesitantly, the girl continuing to smile as she rubbed her palm gently along his cheek, staring into his auburn eyes that she had so easily fallen in love with.

"Someday, though...We'll get there," the trainer gave her a curious look, hoping she would explain that, but she only continued to smile at him before leaning forward and kissing him. Not driven by lust like earlier: just a gentle and loving kiss. When they parted, Ash found himself smiling again, resting his forehead against hers as his hands found their way to her waist.

"...So are you ready for round two, then?" the brunette blinked, feeling her waist tugged along the bed which made her upper body fall onto the bedsheets again.

"W-Wait, what?" she asked, suddenly getting a worried feeling as Ash hovered his upper body above hers with a sly smile. To be perfectly honest, Serena was still a little weak from how many orgasms he had already given her and she wasn't sure how many more she could take right now. But the look in his eyes didn't seem to be joking. "A-Ash...?"

"Like I said, no matter what you say, I won't stop until I'm done," Serena swallowed her breath, feeling another heat starting to grow in her loins. In more ways than she could ever know, she just changed her life forever. But to her, that was all she ever wanted. And if that meant that she would never be able to rest again...

She was just happy it was with him.

**END**


	4. Taken

_**Kinks In Kalos: Chapter 4 - Taken**_

Ash's eyes opened slowly with a groan, the trainer feeling rather weak as he regained consciousness. His eyes took a moment to adjust before he registered the sight of the ceiling above him, giving a heavy sigh as he suddenly regained his senses. Including the overwhelming exhaustion.

Casting a brief glance down to his side, he noticed the peaceful sleeping head of a brunette. With his eyes traveling over to the pair of arms that were currently wrapped around his, holding his arm in a very precarious situation with a soft bosom, he couldn't help but crack a smile. Part of him was wondering if this was a dream, or if his memories were serving him correctly, but right now he wasn't sure he wanted that to be answered. He just didn't want to interrupt this.

"Mmmnnn..." he felt the brunette shift her head slightly, her arms pulling his closer as she rubbed her nose against it like an affectionate dedenne using Nuzzle. He figured she must be having a pleasant dream as he noticed her lips curl into a smile, her eyelids starting to flicker a little. He used his free arm to brush a few loose strands of her hair from her cheek behind her ear, feeling a little disappointed as the adorable sight came to an end. "Nnn...Ash...?" the girl lazily drug a hand up towards her face, rubbing one eye as they slowly fluttered open.

"Morning, Serena," her azure-blue eyes looked up at him curiously, then down to his arm a moment. He could tell that it took her a few seconds to register their position by the blank look on her face before she broke into another smile, rubbing her cheek against his skin.

"So it wasn't a dream...I'm so glad," the girl said blissfully, the trainer starting to stroke her hair.

"Yeah...Same here," it took all of the brunette's self-control to restrain from giving a delighted squeal at his words, deciding to put all her focus into her affectionate nuzzling with his arm. Ash looked back up at the ceiling, breathing a content sigh as he felt the girl begin to hug his arm tighter. So it really wasn't a dream. He told Serena how he felt...and she felt the same way.

"Although..." he looked back down to her curiously, noticing the girl's facial expression show slight discomfort as he felt one of her arms release his. The shifting lump in the bedsheets made him think that her arm moved down towards her legs, the brunette puffing one of her cheeks in fake annoyance as she looked up at him. "Did you have to be so...energetic? I'm still...sore..."

Ash sweat-dropped, chuckling nervously at her comment. They had gotten back to the room from the bathhouse barely an hour past noon, and that was when they had begun their...activities. And considering it was with Serena, the girl whom Ash loved...well, let's say not much else was done yesterday. They did take the occasional break - much to the relief of Serena's body - but it was never long before she was driven to euphoria again by Ash. She had expected her first time with Ash to be special - and it certainly was - though she didn't expect him to last nearly an entire _day_. She had read online that men were typically done after once or twice, but Ash just seemed to keep going on and on. She _did_ know from the past just how much energy the guy could have, so she should have known it wasn't only his confidence that was endless.

"Sorry, kinda couldn't help it. Seeing you just...made me want it to last forever," the brunette's cheeks turned pink, tilting her face down from his sight as he wiggled his arm free from her grip, putting it around her and pulling her closer.

"...M-Me too, but...That _was_ tiring, y'know..." the brunette's timid tone made Ash scratch his cheek sheepishly, casting a glance to the side of the room.

"Heh...I guess you're right. That was longer than normal, wasn't it?" he couldn't help but recall memories of his night with Miette, then the other day with Korrina. Compared to them, he _did_ last significantly longer with Serena. Maybe it was because of his feelings for her? Or maybe that was something he would never understand.

"_Normal_?" Ash tensed up. Against his better judgement, he slowly and cautiously looked back down to the girl at his side, noticing a curious look in her eye as she stared up at him. "What does that mean...?"

"A-Ah, y'know...I just meant that I'm not usually hard that long!" the trainer immediately facepalmed in his mind. Why was _that_ the first excuse that came to mind? Now he just sounded like a pervert! He noticed the girl's eyes narrow on him slightly, as if suspicious of him.

"...So you've gotten hard before that?"

"W-Well...Yeah. It's not something I can control..."

"...At what?"

"Huh?"

"What did you...get turned on by?"

"W-Why would that matter?"

"Because!" he felt the girl's hand on his chest, the full front of her body pushing against his side. He noticed her eyes look down at his chest, an embarrassed look on her face as she started tracing small circles on his skin. "You...You're my boyfriend now, so...of course I want to know that stuff..." Ash stared at her in disbelief, not because of what she was doing now or what had transpired yesterday, but because of that single word. Boyfriend. Yeah, he figured from their confessions yesterday that the idea of them dating would come to fruition, but...that didn't mean a part of him still couldn't believe it. And clearly Serena noticed this as if written all over his face. "W-What? Is it that weird...for a girlfriend to be curious...?"

"...No. Sorry, I just...I didn't realize how happy I would be to hear you say that," the girl's cheeks grew warmer, watching his lips curl into a smile as he started rubbing the small of her back.

"Me too...I can't believe it's actually real, y'know?" she flashed a smile up at him, pulling herself closer against him. He still felt a sense of nervousness at the softness of her breasts against him: guess some things don't change. "...If you don't mind...It wasn't...Miette, was it?"

"W-What?" Ash suddenly grew much more nervous as the girl gave him another curious look, frowning a little at his reaction.

"I guess that's a yes..." he could tell by her tone she was disappointed, and he couldn't really blame her. She _is_ Serena's main rival, and the two always seemed to argue when they were near each other. "It's okay, it's not like I'm mad...Even if she had leggings, those shorts _were_ pretty short..."

"...Sorry," Ash couldn't help but feel guilty. Even if Miette was flirting with him, and definitely more assertive than Serena had been at the time, he mentally cursed his male sex drive. He just _had_ to let his eyes wander...

"Just promise me one thing?" he looked down curiously, noticing her head raise and hover over his chest, moving her face a little closer to his own with a look of hesitation. "I...I know I can't stop you from _seeing_ other girls...but promise me that I'm the only one you'll be this close to," Ash couldn't help but smile at her request. He pulled his arms around her waist, joining them on her lower back.

"Of course. You are the only girl I will ever be with."

"I-I'm your girlfriend, so...your hands can only ever touch me, okay?"

"If I have you, that's more than enough."

"A-And no staring! I'm only okay with...glances...at other girls..."

"Serena?"

"...Sorry..." Ash couldn't help but smile at the girl's insecurity. Not in a bad way, but seeing her this concerned about him was...cute. Really cute. She cracked a small smile, looking away shyly at how happy was feeling from all of this. Though when she looked away, she didn't expect to see a small tent pitched in the bedsheets. "...uh...Ash? Is that...?"

"Hm? Ah!" she smiled more as his hands moved from her back, watching the protrusion disappear before casting a look to Ash's embarrassed face. "S-Sorry...It always has a mind of its own in the mornings..."

"E-Every morning?" the brunette looked back at the bedsheets in surprise. He would get like that _every_ single morning? Hearing Ash give a nervous chuckle, she breathed a quiet sigh of exhaustion.

Maybe she really _was_ going to lose any chance for rest.

* * *

Serena was now beaming, grinning like a child as she walked down the street hand-in-hand with Ash. The trainer himself cast the occasional glance of amusement at his girlfriend, unable to resist smiling at her behavior. He didn't expect her to be so happy about simply holding his hand.

"So, what do you feel like doing today?" Ash asked, earning a brief look of curiosity from the brunette before she pulled herself closer to his arm.

"Doesn't matter to me, as long as I'm with you," Ash scratched his cheek with a sheepish look to her remark. As much as he would like to, he wasn't sure if he could ever get used to hearing stuff like that.

"Well then, how about we get some lunch?" as if on cue, Serena heard a growling noise coming from the man's lower torso, giggling as she cast an amused look of disbelief up to Ash. He simply flashed a nervous grin, scratching his cheek. The two started their way down the street, hand-in-hand as they made their way in search of a café that was not too busy. Serena occasionally found herself looking around defensively, especially when there was another girl nearby. She did catch a few giving a second glance to Ash, which made her cheeks puff slightly as her grip on his hand started to tighten. The trainer never noticed the other girls but he did notice her grip tightening, smiling in amusement as he glanced over and noticed her expression. It wasn't long before they found one that only had a few people seated and no line at the front counter, starting to head in before they were stopped by something.

"Ah-ha! Just the guy I was looking for!"

The couple both turned their heads - Serena's a little faster - at the sound of the voice. The reason for that was because it was definitely a girl's: though her suspicions quickly lifted as she saw who it was. The girl was very noticeably shorter than Ash or Serena, wearing a pink short-sleeved blouse and a pair of blue denim shorts with a black frill along the bottoms. Her brown hair was darker than Serena's and now flowed down just past her shoulders in twin ponytails, with a small patch of hair still remaining untamed on her forehead in the shape of a deformed star. Her sage-green eyes seemed excited to see them, accompanied by a blissful smile as she stopped a few steps away from them.

"Shauna! Hey, so good to see you!" Serena moved away from Ash and hugged her old friend, the smaller girl returning the gesture.

"You too, Serena! How have you been?" Ash watched as the pair fell into girl-talk, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he started looking around the street curiously. He knew girls could talk for a long time, so he had no intentions of interrupting or getting involved himself, so he simply decided to go to the front counter and get drinks while he waited, managing to slip into conversation long enough to hear what they wanted before letting them resume. They each got a drink for themselves while Ash also got a bagel, but he managed to scarf it down before they even chose a table.

"So what brings you to Lumiose? New costumes for performing?" Serena asked, the trio taking their seat at a table. While she said that, she did have a certain feeling inside of her that almost made her hesitant to ask. Ash took a calm sip of his coffee as Shauna gripped the strawberry smoothie in hers, her eyes appearing to shift slightly. And when Serena noticed this, her feeling only seemed to get stronger.

"Well, actually...I'm here because of him," Ash set his cup down, blinking in confusion as Serena stopped blowing on her tea.

"Me?" he asked, not sure if he had heard that right. Serena's eyes narrowed on her female friend slightly as the smaller girl gave a nod, looking down at her cup with a small smile.

"Yeah, I was...hoping to see you for something," Serena felt her cheek puff out slightly against her will. Ash cast a glance to his girlfriend and noticed her jealousy starting to show, starting to grow concerned about this situation. "Although, you two were holding hands earlier, weren't you?"

"Well, we-"

"Yes, we were," the trainer couldn't even finish his response before he felt Serena's hand take hold of his. He cast a curious glance to his girlfriend, noticing she still seemed to look suspicious of Shauna as she stared at her. He _was_ about to say they were dating, but I guess her jealousy could be a little beyond her control at times.

"Ehehe, yeah, I thought so. I guess you must've finally been able to say how you feel, huh, Serena?" the brunette eyed her for a brief moment before giving a nod, her friend breaking into a smile. "Well, I'm happy to hear that. And I'm happy to see that it worked out for you."

"...Yeah. Thanks, Shauna," Serena's lips curled into a smile as well, starting to relax around the girl as Ash's eyes frequently shifted between the two. This was sweet and all, considering Shauna was a friend and she was supportive of their relationship, but something wasn't exactly making sense in his mind.

"So...Shauna...Why exactly am _I_ the reason you're here?" he asked curiously, the smaller brunette casting him a curious look. "I mean, it is great to see you and all, but I don't really get that part. How would you even know I was here?"

"Well...I heard it from someone," the trainer cast a curious look over to Serena, who noticed and gave a brief shook of her head. She was just as clueless as he was. "I was over in Santalune City on my way home for a visit, and then...I ran into Miette."

"Miette?" Serena asked curiously, her friend giving a nod.

"Yeah. She mentioned that she ran into the two of you here, and we got talking for a little bit, and...it got me wanting to come visit," as Shauna explained, Ash began to feel a worrying sensation in his stomach. He recalled that Miette had thought he would want to keep it quiet about what they did, but he also recalled that she didn't exactly promise _not_ to say anything. And if Shauna mentioned that she was here for _him_ specifically, that didn't exactly convince him otherwise of what he was starting to assume.

"Is that it? And you just wanted to see Ash again since it's been so long?" the trainer cast Serena a brief look of confusion, seeing her smile at her fellow performer. He thought that hearing something like this would make her jealous, like she was at just the mention of them holding hands, but his girlfriend seemed oddly okay right now. Maybe since Shauna was such a close friend of hers, she trusted her well enough to not suspect her of anything.

"Yeah...kinda," Serena's brow furrowed slightly, noticed by both Ash and Shauna.

"Come on, you don't have to beat around the bush. We're friends, we can talk about anything, right?" the trainer noticed that Shauna seemed to grow uncomfortable, her thumbs starting to play with each other on the side of her cup as she looked down at her lap.

"Well, yeah...normally. But if you guys are dating now, maybe it's not my place to ask," okay, that was a cause for worry in Ash's mind.

"Oh, come on, we're friends! What is it? Tell us!" the golden brunette's urging seemed to make Shauna more uncomfortable, which only made Ash worry more. And there was of course the fact that she got this idea from Miette. The trainer couldn't help but fear the worst about this, that Shauna knew about everything and was about to try to blackmail him or something. And why wouldn't she? He raised his cup to his lips, taking a slow and long sip of the hot beverage to try and keep his mind off of this. Especially if Serena was right here, as his now _girlfriend_, there's no way she would not take advantage of-

"I want...to try sleeping with Ash."

Ash nearly choked on his coffee, a small amount spitting from his mouth back into the cup. His eyes shot open wide and stared at the smaller brunette in shock, who appeared rather bashful as she began playing with the strands of one of her ponytails. The trainer couldn't help but stare quizzically as if she had grown a second head, barely even able to come up with a thought in response to what she had said. Did he...hear that right? There's no way. It must've been something that just sounded similar, like...like...Wait, forget that! What was going through _Serena's_ mind right now?!

"O-Oh...S...Sleep with him...What's so bad about that...?" Ash and Shauna looked at Serena quizzically, surprised at that plain reaction. Though they understood immediately upon seeing her face: her eyes seemed blank as if in a daze, a weak smile on her face as she stared at seemingly nothing. "It...it's just a nap...There's nothing wrong with a nap...Everyone needs to sleep eventually..."

"uh...Serena...?" Ash couldn't help but grow concerned at his girlfriend's lack of reaction. There's no way that this was something she would ignore, or let go without objecting to. Shauna was in a similar mindset, her eyes shifting between her two friends uncomfortably.

"That's why I didn't want to ask anymore, since you two are dating now...I know, it's a weird thing to ask, isn't it?" the shorter brunette gave a look of disappointment in Ash's direction, the trainer still feeling as if he could choke in a moment's notice.

"A...A little..." he coughed out weakly, noticing Shauna's expression grow even more disheartened. "...Look, I'm...Before I even acknowledge the topic, no matter how strange it is...just answer me one thing."

"Yes?" he noticed Shauna's voice have a hint of optimism, her eyes staring at him curiously. He scratched his cheek, casting a brief glance over to Serena - who appeared still in a daze - then looked down at the table.

"...What exactly did Miette tell you?" Shauna blinked, watching Ash's auburn eyes look up at her with a little more seriousness in them. "Look, at this point, I know there's no use in denying anything until I know exactly what you know. If you bring..._that_ up, then Miette must have told you about...a few nights ago."

"...That's right," Ash swallowed his breath, watching the smaller girl grow bashful as she started curling her hair around her finger. "It kinda came up out of nowhere, but Miette suddenly mentioned you and that you two had...grown _closer_. At first I didn't think anything of it, but then she mentioned that you...well, you know how to 'treat a girl right', in her words...The dummy inside of me asked her what that meant, even though I had a good idea, which made her continue in detail..."

"What...details, exactly?" Ash was almost too mortified to ask, his face in his palm with a discontent groan. There were too many things wrong about this situation right now, he didn't know which was the worst one.

"Well...There was that you're...too big for a smaller girl..." Ash felt his cheeks heat up drastically. He peeked through his fingers to see the girl's eyes darting between him and the table uncomfortably, her own cheeks turning a light crimson. "And...that you've...got incredible stamina..."

"Okay, I think that's fine," he sighed, dragging his palm down his face. Shauna's eyes looked to him curiously. "As embarrassing as it is that Miette told you all of that...I'm flattered, Shauna, but...Like you said, I'm dating Serena now. Even if it started only yesterday, nothing is going to change that. Especially doing stuff like that with any other girls."

"Y-Yeah, right, I get it," the smaller brunette waved her hands dismissively, giving a weak smile. "I don't blame you for saying that, Serena's an amazing girl. I'll just have to...find help somewhere else, I guess."

"Help?"

Ash flinched, his eyes darting away from Shauna. Blinking his eyes a few times for confirmation, it turned out true that Serena was now out of her trance and looking at her fellow Kalos native with curious eyes.

"S-Serena, how...much of that did you hear?" he asked cautiously, starting to feel nervous again. Serena noticed in the side of her peripheral that Ash was looking in his direction, shifting her eyes towards him.

"Enough to have a _lot_ of questions..." Ash felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up at the sight of his girlfriend's eyes narrowing on him in an accusing manner. He scratched his cheek, glancing away as he tried to come up with a well thought-out defense in his head for everything she might have heard. Too bad he was coming up empty.

This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

"So I wasn't the first girl you've slept with?"

"...No."

"And of all people, it was _Miette_?"

"...Initially against my will, but yes."

"Initially...So you _did_ enjoy it?"

"Oh, come on, Serena, it's not like I-"

"Ash," the serious tone of her voice almost made his chest hurt. Ash's expression grew more regretful as he watched his girlfriend rub the temples of her forehead, eyes closed as she leaned forward on the table. She was definitely making him uncomfortable, and in the seriousness of recent information she had learned, she didn't realize that Ash was not the only one feeling that way.

"C-Come on, Serena, it's not like he has any feelings for her. Right, Ash?" Ash nodded quickly at her remark, earning a brief glance from her friend. "It was before you were dating, so you can't hold it against him, boys will be boys. It's not like he was _really _cheating on you," Ash sighed at that last remark: man, despite first agreeing with that statement, he was starting to wonder if that were really true anymore.

"...But you enjoyed it...with her..." Serena's voice grew quiet, her chin touching against the table as her arms came closer to her face to hide herself. Shauna grew a little smile at the meekness of her friend while Ash smiled at her cute behavior, reaching his hand out and putting it on hers.

"Serena, I won't lie to you...I did enjoy it- But, _but_!" the trainer quickly added that last continuation as he noticed her eyes cast a questioning look at him. "But that's only because I had no experience before that, I swear! I have no feelings for her whatsoever and I still love _you_, no one else!"

"Awww..." Shauna couldn't help but smile at Ash's words, looking over to Serena for her reaction. The brunette's lip seemed to twitch occasionally as if it wanted to smile, but she was hesitating. "Come on, Serena, you can't be mad at him after that!"

"...I guess not," Serena's eyes looked to her side shyly, making the trainer breathe a sigh of relief. "...I guess it was only one girl...I can't be mad about that..."

"Exactly!" Shauna smiled happily at Serena, who slowly broke into a smile of her own. But in the moment, neither one of them had realized that Ash had gone quiet. _Very_ quiet: specifically at Serena's last comment. Now he felt a pressure of guilt growing in his stomach, so much so that it had quickly started to hurt.

"...There...is one other thing..."

"Hm?" Shauna and Serena blinked, both looking curiously at Ash. The trainer's guilt had already become too much for him, especially at the sight of them being so kind and forgiving about the whole Miette thing. There was no way he could keep quiet: especially with the fact that if Serena found out later that he _didn't_ say anything, he would be in for a lot worse. "What do you mean, Ash?"

"...Serena, you know I love you and I only say this out of my respect for you, I don't want there to be any lies between us," he spoke, the brunette's eyes staring at him intently. He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, his eyes looking down at the table. "...Thing is...Miette wasn't the...only girl..."

"Huh?" Shauna blinked in surprise. She looked over to Serena briefly, noticing that her eyes seemed to go a little vacant once again but for the most part, she at least seemed to hear him this time. "But...Miette told me this was only two days ago, right? Who...I mean, how-"

"Oooooh, no..." Shauna's eyes looked over curiously to Serena, the color having returned to her eyes. And now by the growing shock on her face, she looked as if she had realized something. "No, no, no, _no_...!"

"Serena, please, let me explain-!"

"Explain what? How you mastered the art of silent sex with me in the next room?!"

"No! First off, this was when you went for your walk, so you weren't nearby at the time! She tried to take a shower but hurt herself so I was helping her-"

"You were helping her _shower_?!"

"Wha- N-No, no! I was just helping her keep her balance and then she fell out!"

"How does that lead to _sex_?!"

"Believe me, I wish I knew! After she landed on me, she just started coming onto me and before I knew it, we were in bed-!"

"Hold on, hold on! Serena, you know who it is already?" Shauna asked quizzically, the brunette's face buried in her palms on the table. She gave a slight nod.

"The same day that Miette left...We ran into Korrina," Shauna's eyes stared at Serena intensely in shock. Did she mean...Korrina the _gym leader_?

"I-I can't...Are you serious...?" the trainer's heart was overcome with guilt as the smaller brunette looked his way, her eyes showing her clear disbelief. He cast a worried look towards Serena and noticed one of her eyes peeking at him past the edge of her hand, then it disappeared again, making him feel even worse.

"Serena, please, you have to understand that what happened with Miette and Korrina didn't _mean_ anything to me!" the brunette's head didn't move, her face remaining buried in her hands. Ash gave a sigh, propping his elbow on the table and resting his forehead between his thumb and index finger. "I get that you're mad, and it's not like I can really do anything to make up for this. But things were different with them than it is with you. What _we_ did yesterday meant something- everything to me, because it was with _you_! I do admit that I started to enjoy it with Miette, but she _did_ force it at the start, and I only _wanted_ to go further because I didn't want to be clueless on the chance that I told you how I felt about you!"

"Ash..." Shauna watched in awe as the trainer laid his heart out, casting a glance to notice her female friend still not budging.

"I know it doesn't make it any better, but...I was hoping that I could learn how to make it feel better for a girl. I'm not just some guy who sleeps with every girl he meets, I've almost never even considered sex with anyone before! Even you, I...I just wanted to be with you, and make you happy however I could. I never would have even brought it up myself..." Ash's explanation made Shauna start to smile. Despite how awkward it was that they were having this lover's discussion with her listening, she could tell that even if Ash was being made a villain here, he was still telling nothing but the honest truth. He wasn't making a single bad excuse to defend himself - even the Miette forcing him part, she could kind of see being real.

"...And Korrina?" Shauna's head turned to her female friend curiously at the sound of her voice. Serena's head slowly lifted from her palms, her cheeks puffed in a pout with a look of doubt as she looked down at the table. "...Was it the size of her boobs?"

"Wha- No! It's because I just wanted to help!" his girlfriend's eyes looked up at him curiously, narrowing on him a little. He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Look, I swear I wasn't lying before. She wanted to take a shower because of the moving, but when she tried the one in your room, there was an accident with the loose showerhead. She fell, hurt her ankle and almost flooded the bathroom. And because she soaked her clothes, I didn't want her getting sick, so...I let her use my shower first."

"...You said you were helping her shower..." Ash could tell by her quiet tone that she was still very suspicious of him. And it's not like he could blame her.

"I was. Like I said, she hurt her ankle and...she asked me to help her keep her balance. But I was not in the shower _with_ her, I swear! I was just sitting on the toilet beside her, holding her hand!" he added the second half of his explanation rather quickly, not wanting the girl's impressions to get even worse about the situation. "Then when she fell out...I can't say why, because it would probably embarrass Korrina, but...things led to her coming onto me, and...she said I was the only person she could see herself doing...that with..."

"Korrina said that?" Shauna asked, Ash giving a slow and cautious nod. The smaller brunette had met the gym leader a few times before, and it's not like they didn't become friends or anything, but Shauna didn't expect to hear about Korrina doing anything like _this_.

"Why would it embarrass her?" Ash and Shauna's eyes drifted back to Serena, who was looking at him rather accusingly. "I can't understand all of this if you don't tell me the whole truth, Ash. And I...I really do want to believe you..." Ash felt his chest tighten at the sight of Serena looking away from him shyly with a disappointed expression. Dammit, he didn't want to embarrass Korrina, but he couldn't stand to see Serena like this, either!

"...I think she was masturbating."

"..._Huh_?" Shauna and Serena blinked in surprise, their eyes widening.

"I don't know for sure, but...when she fell out of the shower, her face was really red and she was breathing heavily," he explained further, the girls casting a curious glance to each other.

"But that could have just been from the hot water," Shauna said, the trainer giving a brief shake of his head.

"I thought that too, but she was also shaking. And not like she was cold...At the time, I couldn't help but recognize it from when Miette came into my room...And there was only one thing that made both Korrina and Miette tremble like that," the two girls' expressions softened a little. They each cast a brief and embarrassed glance to each other, looking away quickly as they made eye contact. That short look alone was more than enough to tell each other that they both knew what he meant. Serena's mind briefly wandered to her memories with Ash the previous night, pulling her legs closer together as she felt a flash of warmth surge through her. Though unbeknownst to her, Shauna experienced something similar, but it wasn't brief: it lingered. The smaller Kalos girl tried desperately not to shift her thighs together as the warmth didn't fade away like it usually would around other people. And this made her start to grow very uncomfortable, because this topic was starting to become a sexual minefield for her.

If not for Ash and Serena dating, Shauna would not have simply given up after giving Ash her very personal request. And this is because despite how close of friends the pair were to Shauna, she was not entirely the person they thought she was. A lot of people assumed that because she was rather petite and cute, she was harmless: when in reality...she was a little pervert of her own.

When Ash had mentioned Korrina's trembling - and the undoubted cause of it - it made her mind wander beyond her control. She was well-versed in giving herself orgasms, and knew the sensation very well, but due to unfortunate reasons. Truth be told, Shauna had lost her virginity a few years ago: to Tierno, actually. His energetic and comedic nature made her feel comfortable when he was around, and eventually one day, she decided to offer him a chance to become a little _closer_. So they claimed the stairs to adulthood together, no matter how brief it was. Though it's not to say that they started dating, Shauna didn't like Tierno in that way, despite how good of a friend he was. But she was growing more and more curious about sex at the time, so she decided to propose that they be sex friends.

Unfortunately, it wasn't like how she had imagined. She thought that when they would do it, it would feel great for the both of them and they would always want more. But Tierno never lasted very long, and he would become too exhausted to do anything more right after he climaxed, which would always leave Shauna hanging. The sex did feel good for her, but it's not like Tierno was really impressive in any way: his size was a little below average, his energetic nature did not transfer over into his sex mode, and no matter how many times she made him cum easily, he was never able to return the favor. She was always forced to finish herself off afterwards.

Which is why her mind was racing. Ash had mentioned he recognized Korrina's orgasm from his time with Miette, which meant that she had cum from sleeping with Ash. Not to mention what the blue-haired girl had told her herself, with all the constant smiling she was doing. Was Ash..._that_ good?

"So she's...really the one who started it?" Serena's tone grew meek, easily noticed by her two friends. Even the hopeful look in her eyes was clear as day, despite her attempts to hide the emotion on her face. Ash gave a nod.

"Yes, I swear. She asked it as a favor, and...and I just wanted to help, I guess. If I had known that I would have the guts to actually confess to you anytime soon, I would never have let things go that far with Korrina, or Miette. You know I would never want to do anything to hurt you, Serena," the brunette felt her face soften from the look Ash gave her, moving her own eyes away to look down at her elbow. Deep down, she _did _know that. And she also knew by now that she really didn't have any right to be mad about this whole thing: they weren't dating before yesterday, so he was free to be with whoever he wanted. But she couldn't help but be jealous about it. It meant that Ash was her first, but she wasn't _Ash's_ first. "I promise you, Serena, nothing like that is ever going to happen again. You are the only girl I love. I can't make any excuses for doing it...raw, with Miette, but she didn't give me much of a choice for that, plus said she was on the pill already. Korrina was nervous since it was her first time, and managed to find a condom in the hotel room, so at least there was no-"

"Wait, _Korrina_ used it?" Shauna's eyes looked over to Serena curiously, who was now looking at Ash as if she had realized something. Seeing Ash give a nod in the side of her eye, the smaller brunette watched Serena let out a sigh as her head hunched over slightly. "That explains why it was gone...I just didn't expect it to be her who took it."

"Serena, did you know about the condom?" Shauna asked, her friend casting her a nervous glance before giving a slow nod.

"Yeah...because it was mine," the brunette noticed Shauna's eyes widen a little. "I...had bought it because I was hoping this visit would be when I could finally tell him how I feel, and...y'know, maybe get...closer..."

"W...Wow, Serena. So you were...ready to take that step, before he even got here?" Serena's cheeks grew red at her friend's question, giving a shy nod. Her eyes drifted back to Ash, noticing a look of contempt on his face as he scratched his cheek sheepishly. She felt a sense of guilt in her chest at the sight of him, frowning as she started rubbing her arm.

"...Ash...I'm sorry," it took a moment after her words before Ash or Shauna could react, giving her a look of surprise.

"Wait, what?" he asked, blinking in confusion. His girlfriend looked at him, frowning as she continued rubbing her arm bashfully.

"I...I know you didn't do any of that to hurt me. And I know we weren't dating yet, but...I can't help but be...jealous of those two," her voice grew quiet and shy, her two friends staring at her curiously before casting a brief look to each other.

"Serena...That's the most _normal_ reaction to have, there's no reason to apologize for that," Shauna told her, Serena casting her a curious glance. "It's perfectly fine to be jealous: heck, you _should_ be! Miette and Korrina are very attractive girls, any girlfriend would feel cautious about them being friends with her boyfriend! Wouldn't you say, Ash?"

"Huh? I don't really know about how girls would feel in that situation, but I would imagine it's something like that," he said carefully, unsure whether that would be some kind of conversational landmine or not. Much to his relief, Shauna merely smiled and gave a nod of agreement, a small comforted smile also forming on Serena's lips.

"But...I still overreacted..." the girl said shyly, making Ash break into a smile. Serena's hand tensed up as she felt a familiar warm sensation cover it, quickly relaxing again as she gave a worried glance over to Ash who was smiling at her.

"Shauna's right. I'm not asking you to _not_ be jealous, and I never _could_ do that because I know that's not fair to you. You have every right to feel that way, but I can say with absolute certainty that those things did not happen with Miette or Korrina because I wanted to or to hurt you in _any_ way. I honestly don't expect forgiveness right away, and I get that. But I assure you there is _zero_ chance that either of those encounters have made me love you any less, Serena."

"...And I do believe you, Ash," the brunette gave a quiet sigh, her eyes drifting to the side away from Ash's. "But...I can't help but feel guilty now, for freaking out like I did."

"Serena, I told you, I don't blame you for reacting like that. It's okay," Ash told her, but his girlfriend shook his head.

"I know you say that, Ash, but I can't help but feel like that's just you being too nice to me. As your girlfriend, I don't want to freak out about every little thing..." she trailed off, not knowing that her words brought an idea to Shauna's mind. But the smaller brunette hesitated: should she actually say it? Would that be too much, or seem like she was trying to take advantage of their relationship issues?

"Serena, I'm not gonna be mad at you about it. It's not like you have to repay me or anything," Shauna's attention perked at Ash's words, which had unknowingly highlighted the exact idea that occurred to her.

"I know, but...I _want_ to, somehow..." Shauna cast a curious glance in her female friend's direction, noticing the troubled look on her face. Then the smaller girl took a deep breath: all or nothing.

"Well then...How about giving him one last time?" the words seemed to linger in the air for a few moments before Ash and Serena looked at their friend curiously.

"...What...do you mean by that?" Serena asked carefully, noticing her friend's eyes look down at her lap as she started to shift awkwardly in her chair. Despite Serena and Ash's questioning looks, they could both tell the real truth by one glance to each other: they both knew exactly what she meant. Though neither one was brave enough to say it in front of the other, for different reasons. In Ash's case, he didn't want to give Serena any more cause for jealousy or worry than she had already gotten in this discussion. Serena, on the other hand, was trying to tell herself that Ash's words were true and would never cheat on her with another woman, but a nagging thought in the back of her mind told her that as a guy with a rather extensive sex drive, he would jump at the opportunity.

"Well...You say you want to repay him, and...from what I've heard, Ash has...plenty of energy to burn..." Ash and Serena exchanged nervous glances as Shauna's cheeks started to blush. She was _definitely_ talking about what they thought she was.

"uh...Shauna, I don't think that's a good idea..." Ash said cautiously, glancing repeatedly at his girlfriend to make sure her expression didn't turn sour. But to his shock, the girl merely looked over at her fellow performer with curious eyes.

"So you want me to let Ash...sleep with another girl?"

"Y...Yeah, as a chance to...y'know, get it out of his system."

"And I'm guessing...you want the girl to be you?" Serena stared at her friend for a response, only met with her hesitation before a slow and shy nod. Ash could still remember that she had asked to sleep with him only shortly after running into them earlier, but hearing her confirm it directly to his _girlfriend_ seemed almost surreal to him. Serena rested her back against her chair, not taking her eyes off Shauna which made the trainer start to worry. Was this the calm before the storm? Was she about to completely flip out on her friend for suggesting it not once, but _twice_ to her face?

"S-Serena, I-" he stopped short, seeing his girlfriend's palm raise to face him in an effort to silence him. Shauna cast a nervous glance to Ash, a part of her wondering what he thought of the idea and hoping that it wasn't making him mad, but her attention was brought back as she heard a sigh from Serena.

"You mentioned earlier that sleeping with Ash would be 'help'...What exactly do you mean by that?" she asked, the smaller brunette's cheeks growing warmer as she pushed her hands down between her thighs.

"Well...the past couple years, I've started...having _fun_ with Tierno..." Ash and Serena blinked with blank faces, a few moments passing before those words settled in. Judging by the word she had chosen to emphasize, they both knew that she must have meant that in a specific sense related to what they were talking about. And so an image of Tierno popped into their minds: their cheerful, energetic and bubbly-attitude friend. Then they thought of the context that she had hinted at.

"Waitwaitwait...You and _Tierno_...have had...?" as Serena's thoughts began to wander into dangerous territory of what her friend was implying, she found herself unable to finish her question before her female friend gave a slight nod. The brunette looked over to Ash, feeling reassured that he appeared just as shocked as she was. "I...I didn't expect...I mean, congratulations, but..."

"Before you get the wrong idea, I don't mean we're dating," Ash and Serena broke from their surprised stupor, giving Shauna a confused look. "Since the first time we agreed to do it together, we decided to keep it...strictly sexual. Neither one of us wanted to really _date_ the other, especially since Tierno still kind of has a crush on you, Serena, so we agreed to becoming just sex friends."

"Is...Is that so...?" Ash was trying not to appear uncomfortable, no matter how much he failed at it. It was mainly because the topic of discussion was two of his friends having sex, but now a part of his mind couldn't help but linger on how Shauna just mentioned that Tierno's crush was _still_ Serena. He shook his head to rid himself of the thought, not wanting to get jealous over something so small, but it couldn't help but linger.

"But then, why Ash?" Serena asked, noticing Shauna grow rather embarrassed at her question. "If you're...y'know, intimate with Tierno...Why would you ask Ash?"

"...Y'know, part of me envies that innocence of yours, Serena," Shauna rested her chin in her palm, smiling at her friend, which made her give a look of confusion. The smaller Kalos girl started twirling her hair around her finger, watching it spin. "I guess if Miette told me the truth, and since Ash was your first, you wouldn't know the struggle..."

"Struggle?" Serena blinked, staring at her friend. Shauna cast a glance to Ash, who was starting to appear embarrassed as he could start to see where she was going with this.

"Not all guys are...fulfilling, let's say," Shauna said, Serena simply blinking with a curious expression. The smaller girl noticed to her side that Ash had now turned his head away, his face no longer visible as he rubbed between his eyes after hearing the unexpected drop of info. His mind couldn't help but put together what that really meant, and he did _not_ need to know anything like that about his friends. "My point is, being with Tierno is...short. And after what Miette told me, I couldn't help but get...curious, about what that would be like."

"Short...?" Serena blinked, taking a few moments before it finally sank in what her friend meant. "O-Oh..._Oh_!" the brunette looked over nervously to Ash, her cheeks warming up. "I-I guess I...I wouldn't know that..."

"So it really is true, then?" Ash grew more nervous as he couldn't help but notice the hopeful tone of voice that was used, feeling Shauna's excited eyes staring at him.

"T-That's not the topic right now!" Shauna smiled as Serena pulled her chair closer to Ash, clinging to his arm as she acted protectively for her boyfriend. "B-Before that...Based on what you're saying, you only want to sleep with him because...you're unsatisfied? Not because you...y'know...have feelings for him?"

"What? Of course not," Serena couldn't help but let out a breath of relief, making Shauna smile at her innocence. Ash also felt a wave of relief wash over him: he was able to remain friends with Miette and Korrina, despite what Miette had told him about being serious, and he had never really considered the idea of any other girl having feelings for him besides Serena. Needless to say, he would have no idea how to further interact with Shauna if her response had been different. "I mean, no offense, Ash, you _are_ a pretty amazing guy overall. But I've known that Serena's had a crush on you almost since we first met, and I decided not to get between you two because I thought she would have confessed a lot sooner."

"W-Well...Better late than never," Ash's girlfriend mumbled, puffing her cheeks in a pout as she tightened her grip on Ash's arm. Ash cast her a small smile, then looked curiously to Shauna.

"So...if _I'm_ understanding this right...It _is_ like Serena just said?" Shauna stared at him for a moment before she gave a nod, starting to twirl her hair around her finger again.

"I know it's a lot to ask, and really suddenly, too...but after what Miette said, I couldn't help it. I wanted to know if she was really telling the truth, and...if you were really as good as she said..." her eyes looked down shyly at the table, a bashful look on her face which made Ash start to grow nervous again. How was this actually happening _again_? And right in front of Serena, no less!

"...Whaddya think?"

"...Huh?" Ash blinked, caught off-guard by the sudden prompt. His eyes slowly drifted down to his girlfriend beside him, noticing her looking coyly at the table, casting occasional glances up to him. "What...?"

"Do you...want to?" Ash's eyes went wider at her words. And the troubled look on her face didn't seem to show sign of her joking around...

"Serena...Why are you asking...?" Ash felt the girl's grip on his arm tighten again, watching her rest her head against the side of his shoulder.

"I...I _did_ say I wanted to repay you...and Shauna _is_ a mutual friend..." the trainer's eyes shot to the smaller Kalos girl, for some reason a part of him expecting her to question or object to Serena's implication. But to his increasing worry, he only saw a small smile of hope starting to spread across her lips as she looked at him curiously.

"W-Wait a second, you...Serena, you can't seriously be okay with this...!" Ash looked back to his girlfriend questioningly, whose one cheek was puffed out as she looked like she was fighting an internal debate with herself.

"Serena, if you're having trouble deciding...I'm not asking to have him all to myself," Shauna added, making the couple look at her curiously.

"What does that mean?" the girlfriend asked, starting to give the boyfriend a worrying feeling.

"Well...I only want to try sleeping with Ash, and I know that he's your boyfriend now...so I wouldn't be mad if you wouldn't allow us to have full privacy," she explained, the feeling in Ash's stomach starting to get more uncomfortable. Serena's head cocked to the side slightly.

"Are you saying...that I can...watch?"

"I mean, you _are_ his girlfriend...I wouldn't blame you for wanting to make sure I don't try anything too far, y'know?" Shauna said, flashing her friends a half-smile. Ash had no idea what to think right now: this was way too strange, even considering what had happened the past two days. Shauna was okay with Serena _watching_ them?

"Okay," the trainer's head turned rapidly to his side, his eyes wide as they looked at Serena in shock. She glanced up at him curiously, her grip on his arm tightening. "O-Only to make sure that nothing bad happens! It's not like I'm worried about it...or about how cute Shauna is...or what you might think..."

"S...Serena...?" the trainer's eyes shifted back to Shauna, whose smile seemed to grow as she looked at him with eyes that resembled Serena's puppy dog eyes. Damn, could all girls naturally give this look whenever they want? That sure must be convenient: especially around guys like Ash, who found themselves rather weak against it.

"Am I...not attractive enough...?" the trainer closed his eyes, taking all of his concentration to not let out the heaviest sigh he possibly could.

"That...That's not it, I just..." the trainer rubbed between his eyes, not noticing the two girls briefly exchange curious looks.

* * *

It had been two hours since they had run into Shauna in the city, and Ash sighed to himself for what seemed like the millionth time of the day. He dropped his face into his palms, rubbing his thumbs over his closed eyelids as he struggled to get his thoughts straight. First, they ran into Shauna, their old friend. Then she asked to sleep with him. Then he had to explain to Serena about his time with Miette and Korrina. Then Shauna asked - again - to sleep with him. Then after a short visit to a shop, they made their way to the hotel. Now he sat on the edge of the bed in his hotel room, elbows on his knees as he breathed another sigh of exhaustion in the empty room.

For almost two hours, the two girls had been together in the next room discussing the 'rules' of their agreement. Serena had made it strictly clear when they got back to the hotel that Ash would not be partaking in any decision-making, which he certainly didn't object to, but now found himself wondering if that was a good idea. Despite how personal and intimate this whole scenario is, he couldn't help but think two hours was a _little_ long for that process. How many rules could there be? Knowing his girlfriend, he had come to imagine a few certain possibilities: no kissing, no finishing inside. Anything else would depend on how curious Shauna is, or how jealous and protective Serena is.

Not to mention he had no idea _how_ this was even happening. He would never have imagined in a million years that Serena would agree to him sleeping with another girl. And then there was him, not being able to outright refuse their friend. Why couldn't he just say no? Even sitting here waiting for it was making him feel guilty! It's not like he wanted to say no when Shauna mentioned being cute enough: he didn't want to say it out loud, but she _was_ rather cute, in a petite-girl kind of way. But he was dating Serena, so there's no way he felt right saying it!

Another high-pithed outburst from Serena was heard from beyond the far wall, making Ash frown at the indistinguishable words she spoke to Shauna. Oddly enough, that wall seemed very good at muffling voices, but not silencing them. Good thing he had made sure Miette kept quiet, or else that awkward discussion at the café earlier would have happened _much_ sooner.

Startled by the sound of the doorknob turning, he nearly jumped as he noticed the two girls make their way into his room. They both had a light tinge of scarlet on their cheeks, making the trainer start to worry about not only the rules they were about to tell him, but also what other kinds of things they might have discussed in his absence.

"So...got it all figured out...?" he asked hesitantly, almost feeling too awkward to ask.

"Yeah, for the most part," watching the two girls exchange a look, the trainer held back an exhausted sigh. Just how far had they already gone into detail over this?

"Okay..." Ash tensed up as his girlfriend sat down on the bed beside him, her hands on her lap as she started fiddling with the edge of her skirt. With one curious glance, Ash could easily tell that the brunette was nervous about the situation: and no wonder, too. She was about to let her friend borrow her boyfriend. Seriously, how many girls would ever do this? "First off...obviously, you'll always be using protection. _No_ bareback."

"uh...Right, but...I don't have-" Ash's voice was cut short as something dropped onto his lap, looking down to notice a condom - rather, a package of a dozen. His eyes shot up to Shauna in surprise, who stood beside him and flashed an innocent smile.

"That's why we stopped at that shop," she said cheerfully, the trainer giving her a bewildered look.

"I told her to just get a single one, since they sold them...but she insisted on a pack, just in case..." Serena added, Ash noticing her cheek puffed out with a slightly annoyed look on her face. The smaller brunette scratched the back of her head with a chuckle.

"Ehehe...I couldn't resist. If Ash has as much stamina as Miette said, not to mention I don't know _how_ into it I might get..." the girl's smile didn't fade from her face as she giggled to herself, the couple watching her with mixed feelings on her excitement.

"Anyway...The rules aren't anything too restricting, since I don't want to just be the jealous girlfriend..." Serena frowned, her fist clenching the edge of her skirt as she looked to her boyfriend. "Apart from _always_ using protection, there is also absolutely_ no_ kissing. _None_. Not even the smallest peck!"

"Serena, calm down," Ash's hands on her shoulders made the girl's butt fall onto the bed again, her sudden frustration subsiding as the girl wore an apologetic expression. "You don't have to worry, I would never have wanted to or let her kiss me regardless, even if you hadn't said that."

"...Okay. Then...the next is wordplay..." the brunette grew visibly more uncomfortable, shifting her legs together as Ash gave a confused look, which Shauna noticed.

"Serena and I agreed that talking dirty would kind of make things weird, considering this is a favor between friends," the smaller Kalos girl explained, the trainer casting a curious look in her direction.

"Wait, why would that even come up? Did you expect me to be like that?" he asked, noticing a sly smile on Shauna's face as she glanced away, moving her hands behind her back.

"Well, people do change, Ash," her words put a look of disbelief on his face, watching the girl start to stretch on her tiptoes and then stand normally, repeating several times over.

"Okay, look," Shauna stopped, feeling a pair of hands on her shoulders as the trainer stood up and looked her right in the eye. The smaller girl couldn't help but feel her heart rate increase, a warmth to her cheeks at the serious - but also apologetic - look in his eyes. "I'm not some...sex-driven maniac, like you might think. I feel weird enough about this already, so either we get this over with or we stop right now. Your choice."

"Whoa, A-Ash-!" the smaller brunette couldn't react before his hands suddenly moved to her armpits. A small yelp escaped her lips as she felt herself lifted into the air before her back came down on the bed, one of his palms dropping on the bedsheets beside her head. Her cheeks flushed even more, her eyes looking into his questioningly as if to decipher his actions. "A-Ash...?"

"You said you got curious about what Miette described..." the trainer's eyes drifted over to Serena, who had a slightly surprised expression. "But truth is...I was inexperienced then," as she looked into Ash's eyes, Serena felt the hint of jealousy inside of her starting to grow stronger. But no matter how much she wanted to supress it, she couldn't help but let it show as her eyes softened, giving a look of slight disappointment. His eyes looked as if they were apologizing to her, but she knew he was serious about what he was trying to convey. And she knew how stubborn he could be once he made up his mind on something. "Only if you're okay with it, Serena..."

"...It's okay. She said she wants to be satisfied," Shauna's expression changed to confusion as she looked over at her female friend, noticing she had given a smile with her words before looking in her direction. Shauna noticed in the side of her eye that Ash turned his attention back to her. "I hope you can keep up with him, Shauna."

"Keep up-?" the smaller girl suddenly gasped as she felt his hands on her bare legs, a quick yank from Ash sending her waist suddenly towards the very edge of the bed. Her brow furrowed as she looked down at the trainer, ready to ask what he was thinking before she gasped and covered her mouth. Her cheeks turned red at how close his face was to hers now, his palm having gotten beneath her shirt and pressing against her stomach. Her eyes narrowed as she looked into his curiously, but they quickly widened as his palm didn't stay on her stomach for long.

Ash couldn't help but smirk as her eyelids started to flicker, her arousal becoming more and more apparent after his hand had slipped down the front of her shorts. His fingers took no effort in slipping beneath the soft layer of fabric beneath the shorts, making the brunette lose the air in her lungs and shiver at her sensitivity to the man's touch. Her palm quickly moved to cover her mouth, eyes starting to roll back as Ash's fingertips began running up and down along her opening; almost teasingly. With his face hovering a safe distance above hers, she felt her cheeks growing red as she couldn't help but find her eyes meeting his frequently, always glancing away shyly while his hand's movement never stopped.

A wave of heat coursed through the petite girl's body as she was suddenly forced to bite her tongue, emitting a heavy moan as one of Ash's fingers ventured beyond her opening. Her voice of arousal was still muffled by her palm covering her mouth, but Ash could still hear her clear as day as he carefully pushed his finger deeper, feeling the girl's inner walls start to constrict on him already. He noticed the girl's hand start to move, hearing her heavy breathing before he saw her agape mouth as she panted. He noticed a curious look in her eyes, easily telling that she was surprised at his actions, making the man smirk again as he pushed a second finger inside her.

Sitting on the floor in front of the closet was Serena, frowning as she put all her efforts towards containing her jealousy. Her eyes watched Shauna's reactions intently, a longing feeling between her thighs as she held them together. Every time her friend's facial expression shifted, as well as with every heavy breath she drew, Serena couldn't help but find her mind filled with the thoughts of Ash's touch and the feelings he had given her in a similar manner. The brunette glanced down, trying not to shift her legs uncomfortably as the familiar warmth began to increase.

On the bed, Shauna's mind was quickly becoming vacant with every passing second. The feeling of Ash's fingers pumping in and out of her lower lips almost seemed to physically push every thought from the girl's mind, not bothering to stop any of them as she felt a pressure quickly building in her stomach. One she knew - rather unfortunately - only from her own touch.

"A...A-Ash, I...I-I'mmmm...!" her voice rang out like music to Ash's ears, making him smile as he glanced down at her body beginning to shudder. The brunette's hands quickly moved to either side of her body, grabbing tight fistfuls of the bedsheets as she sucked in her breath, the pressure starting to descend into her abdomen. The trainer looked back up to her face and noticed her lower lip sink in behind her upper teeth, unable to resist as he started thrusting his fingers faster. Shauna's voice suddenly cried out in several short and broken gasps, taken aback as her climax came almost immediately, the intense pleasure coursing through her body as her limbs began twitching like crazy.

Serena couldn't help but bite her lower lip gently, now more jealous than ever as she watched Shauna's orgasm rock the smaller girl to her very core - courtesy of _her_ boyfriend. The lingering heat in the observing brunette's loins started to become too much for the girl to handle, her thighs now starting to rub against each other as she struggled to keep herself from jumping up and intervening. She had agreed to this; her body told her to stop them and take her friend's place, but she couldn't.

Shauna found her vision start to fade during the orgasm, despite it only being a handful of seconds. Damn, Miette had told her that Ash was good...but she wasn't expecting _that_. Tierno could never compare to this, without a doubt in the girl's mind. She had never even had an orgasm with him, despite lying that she did to make him feel better, so the feeling of cumming from someone other than herself was something she never knew. Now she couldn't help but start to feel jealous herself: Serena was now the only girl who gets to enjoy this as much as she wants?

The petite brunette yelped loudly, taking even herself by surprise as she felt Ash's fingers resume their thrusting motion inside of her. Shauna's orgasm was still lingering hard, which Ash could tell as his fingers were bathed in her sex juices, her insides clamping onto him like crazy. He looked into her eyes to see her staring at him in surprise, her body still quivering beneath him as the wet sound of his fingers beneath her shorts started to get more and more noticeable. The brunette opened her mouth to beg him to give her some time for her orgasm to wear out, but her voice never found its way out as her mouth hung slightly agape. All she could do was watch as Ash's lips curled into a knowing smile, his eyes breaking from hers as his body pulled away from hers.

"W-Wha...?" her voice finally came out weakly and quietly, her eyes following him curiously as his body disappeared over the side of the bed. His head remained in view, his smile still present as he pulled his hand out of the girl's shorts, a disappointed whimper coming out beyond her control. Her eyes moved to his hands, which had both joined together in undoing the button and zipper of her shorts, the girl's cheeks turning red as she watched them move to either side of her hips. "W-Wait a second, I-I can-!" the girl's protests fell short as her shorts were suddenly yanked down her legs rather quickly, hitting the floor by Ash's knees. She brought both hands over the front of her panties, desperately trying to cover herself, but Ash's hands proved too strong as one took hold of both of hers and held them up away from her body, his eyes getting a good look at the very moist patch of pink fabric. The petite girl whimpered almost nervously as her panties were taken off just as quick as her shorts, all the while Serena watched with jealousy that almost physically hurt her. She wanted nothing more than to be Shauna right now. She gave a quiet disgruntled sound to herself, her hand having found its way beneath her skirt and rubbing over the front of her own underwear, her other hand finding its way to one of her breasts.

Shauna couldn't be more embarrassed as Ash's hands proceeded to take a gentle but firm grip of both of her thighs, holding them apart as she struggled to fight to close them. Her pussy was exposed and in full view, which she could tell Ash definitely noticed, since his eyes hadn't left them since her panties had disappeared from her sight. She felt her chest oddly tighten as she noticed his head start to move forward, sucking in a deep breath before she felt his lips made contact with her slit.

The air evacuated from her lungs immediately, a deep moan coming from her vocal chords as she registered how soft and warm his lips were. Her hands pushed against the top of his head, weakly trying to push him away as her body quivered even more. She was shocked to feel a familiar pressure in her abdomen the moment after, her eyes widening as her head fell back on the bed. Her fingers sank into his hair and grabbed handfuls rather roughly, noticed but not acknowledged by the trainer as he snaked his tongue out from between his lips, driving it inside of the girl's opening. Shauna's voice cried out loudly in an instant, no longer able to contain herself as she felt herself driven to another orgasm. Her grip tightened even more in his hair, her legs closing and squeezing tightly against either side of his head as her stomach visibly trembled, her limbs shaking once more as wave after wave of intense heat coursed through her body. Shauna's vision faded to white, no longer recognizing the sight of the roof as she panted heavily into the open air, starting to lose all awareness of the world around her. Ash began to wonder if he might have been a little _too_ generous as he felt the girl's juices flow into his mouth, his tongue drenched as he swallowed down the oncoming liquid.

Serena bit her lip, her stomach sinking in her chest as she watched her boyfriend remove the girl's legs from his head and rise to his feet. He started to remove his pants, not noticing as his girlfriend breathed shallow breaths while watching him, her hand still pleasuring the outside of her panties as they began to grow moist from her arousal. She was okay when she saw his pants hit the floor, but the boxers following them made her bite her lip rather hard, making her wince from the pain as she struggled to keep herself in place at the sight of his half-hardened member being exposed. Shauna didn't seem to notice as he carefully brought one knee onto the bed beside her. She was only brought out of her euphoric state when she felt his hand on her shoulder, her eyelids shaking as she slowly looked up at him, noticing his upper body leaning over her. Her eyes traveled further south, starting to widen as she finally saw the source of his glory that she had heard about from Miette. His free hand moved away to the nightstand to find the package of condoms, pulling out the sleeve of attached plastic coverings before detaching one, Shauna's eyes never wavering from his dick in the meantime. She swallowed her breath, feeling herself grow anxious at the sight of it: although, it didn't seem quite as..._large_ as Miette had described.

"Ash...are you not...fully hard?" the girl's voice came out meek, making the trainer give her a curious look. Noticing where her eyes were, he glanced down to see what she had meant, unable to refrain from becoming slightly embarrassed. He hesitated, unsure of what to say: did he say yes? She would probably get offended by that, assuming he didn't think she was attractive enough. Did he say no, then? But that might cause a bit of a problem for her when she inevitably learns that he does, in fact, get _bigger_. So what was he supposed to say? As he tried to quickly contemplate his options, he wasn't expecting to suddenly feel a gentle touch on his member. "Do you...need help?"

"S-Shauna-?!" he felt a finger pressed to his lips. A bewildered look came across his face as he looked into the girl's eyes, which looked back up at him with a sense of coyness and innocence, her fingers wrapping around his shaft. He supressed a grunt, taken aback by the softness of her hand as he looked down at her bold action. He couldn't help but notice that her hand was smaller than he expected in comparison, even when he wasn't fully erect, but he dared not say anything out loud. Instead, he focused on keeping his breath as normal as possible while her hand started to move, closing his eyes. Shauna noticed him do this, glancing down at his dick in her hand before deciding to carefully turn herself onto her side and wiggle closer to him, never letting go of his sex organ in the process. Now lying on her stomach with her face inches from his tip, her eyes stared at it in awe as she registered the heavy musk that came from it. Ash brought his knee off the bed as he opened his eyes again, seeing her new position as she tilted her head closer, taking a cautious sniff before tilting it to the side, looking it up and down carefully. His eyes drifted beyond her head to notice the nakedness of her lower body, a thought occurring to him before he felt a gentle and warm touch on the tip of his member.

He looked back down to see the girl's hand gripping the base of his shaft, her lips gently pressed to his tip before pulling away, then repeating a second time. She turned his dick to the side and started planting similar kisses all along his length, then turning it to the other side and letting her tongue come out, dragging it along from the base to the head. Ash felt himself start to become more excited, making Shauna gasp as his head slowly started to grow. She felt a pulse of heat in her loins at the sight in front of her, feeling her throat start to go dry as she licked her lips before opening her mouth. Ash took a deep breath, still trying to keep his composure as he felt the girl's lips reach just past the head, her tongue giving its own greeting to his skin as she tried to push her lips further. Ash found himself wondering just how much practice she's had and how good she was at this when she started, considering how fast she was moving in terms of progress, but that thought began to weaken when her lips stopped.

He noticed that her lips had stopped just past the half point of his length, already feeling the back of her throat on his tip. The brunette tried opening her mouth more, a gagging sound escaping her as she couldn't do it without hurting herself. Going into this, she had been rather confident in her skills, considering the only sexual experience she knew was with Tierno. And with how short he lasted, she had begun to think she was _that_ skilled in just oral alone. But now she was starting to question that: she was already letting out occasional gagging noises as his tip refused to go any further, her eyes could see that she had only taken in _half_ of his dick, and a brief glance up at his facial expression told her that he was barely feeling anything. She felt...disappointed in herself.

"Shauna, you okay...?" Ash's eyes looked down at her as his question went unanswered, only feeling his dick start to slide out of her mouth. As his tip emerged, he heard the girl take in a deep breath from her mouth, her eyes focusing on his dick with a sense of determination before she sucked it down a second time. She never went any further than she had made the first time, her head starting to bob forward and back in a rhythm, making no attempts to prevent or hide the slurping sounds she made. Ash felt it might be better not to say anything as he found himself turned on by the sounds, noticing the girl's eyes widen slightly as her lips curled upward awkwardly in the blowjob, feeling it getting bigger again in her mouth. She didn't last a few more seconds before she pulled her lips back away from him, breathing heavily from her nose as her eyes noticed just how big his member had gotten. Another wave of heat pulsed to her crotch as her eyes remained on the hardened marvel in front of her: she was now _very_ jealous of Serena.

To the side of the room, Serena found herself falling into an even more shameful state. The brunette's hand beneath her skirt had now gotten tired of her panties, having pushed them to the side and now touching her slit directly. Her other hand had done the same with her shirt and bra, her two fingers pinching her nipple and twisting as her palm sank into the soft side of her breast, her toes starting to curl on the floor.

"Hey, do you mind if we try something?" Shauna was surprised, to say the least, looking up at the trainer's face. He was so unsure about this at the start, but was he finally starting to get into it?

"W...Whatever you want, Ash," she couldn't help but feel herself start to smile, a happy feeling inside of her as her eyes stared into his. He found himself become curious about the smile, but decided not to ask as his eyes instead moved beyond her head to look at the source of his suggestion. "Ash...? W-Whoa, what-?" the petite girl suddenly gasped, as did Serena, whose hands stopped as her eyes widened at the sight in front of her.

Her boyfriend had put both hands on her friend's waist, flipping her over before lifting the lower half of her body into the air. The small girl gave a surprised yelp as she felt her entire body leave the bed, Serena watching as the girl's legs went over Ash's shoulders and her crotch stopped right in front of his face, his arms wrapping around her lower back to firmly prevent her from falling. Shauna wanted to ask why Ash would want to try this before she noticed his dick extended straight out past her, noticing the entire room was upside-down from her perspective. Serena felt a sinking feeling in her chest as she watched her female friend adapt to the situation rather quickly, resuming her blowjob on Ash before giving a delighted squeal as he closed the gap between his face and her crotch. Serena wasn't entirely positive about the position, but Ash had never asked to do that with her...

Shauna's eyes began to roll back, her tongue happily gliding up and down his shaft in the rather limited space of her mouth, since his impressive size took up most of it. She felt his tongue get a lot more adventurous than earlier as he explored her insides, making it hard for the girl to focus as she moaned on his skin, the vibration starting to arouse Ash further. The trainer loosened the grip of his arms and moved his hand quickly, squeezing a handful of the girl's butt which prompted another moan of arousal. Hell, Miette was _underselling_ his skills, Shauna thought. This was better than she could have imagined: and they hadn't even gotten to the actual _sex_ yet!

The girl suddenly gagged, a slurping sound being heard as his dick suddenly pushed as deep as it could of its own volition. As if the buck of his waist wasn't enough to surprise her, Ash chose the same moment to snake his tongue out of her slit as his eyes gave a look of great interest to the small nub at the peak of her opening. Shauna's eyes widened as she felt his graze his clit before it became pinched gently between his teeth, making her nearly scream from the shockwave of pleasure it sent through her system. Another buck of Ash's waist made the girl disregard any thought that he would be holding back because of Serena, feeling him start to use her mouth like a sleeve as he began thrusting in and out of her mouth. Her tongue fell useless within her cheeks, lazily resting as his shaft rubbed along it over and over, also feeling Ash get more serious as he poked a finger inside of her. His tongue began flicking over her clit as his finger started moving in a similar fashion to his dick, the petite girl feeling an intense pressure in her stomach once again start to build faster than ever. She closed her eyes, clenching them shut as she struggled to ignore the heat coursing through her entire body, intensifying from the various points of arousal that Ash was manipulating. She needed to last a little longer: Ash was skilled, but she still had her dignity. She may have been caught off-guard from what she was expecting at the start, but she couldn't cum so easily now. Not to mention Ash hadn't cum _once_ yet. Since he started fucking her mouth on his own, maybe that meant he was close, so she only needed a little more and-

But alas, the petite girl lost to her inner desires as her body grew numb from Ash's various methods of pleasuring. Her thighs closed against his head, releasing another gush of her sex juices towards his mouth, which awaited openly to swallow it. Her eyes rolled towards the back of her skull as his dick continued to use her mouth freely, despite never reaching any further than before. Ash was suddenly forced to wince as his actions maybe went a _little_ too far, feeling Shauna's teeth sink into his skin a little which stopped his motion. It wasn't an overly painful bite, much to Ash's relief, but he could tell it was because the girl was taken by surprise.

Once her teeth finally relaxed away from his skin, Ash felt her mouth's suction become more intense as he slowly tried to pull his dick away from her, managing to escape. A disappointed groan came from Shauna's vocal chords, her eyes staring at the source of her arousal as her body rode through the intense effects of her orgasm. She felt his grip holding her up start to slacken, despite still having little to no control over her muscles and joints, feeling her legs be lowered to one side past her torso. As her feet touched the floor, her legs began wobbling while Ash still supported her waist to prevent her from falling, smiling as he saw the familiar glaze of lust in her eyes, a drunk smile plastered on her face as the muscles of her thighs twitched.

"Do you...maybe wanna take a break, or-" Ash's voice was cut short as he suddenly felt his body jerked towards the bed, falling onto his back with a look of surprise.

"Aaash..._Aaaaash_...!" the girl's moaning of his voice made her primary wish clear, feeling her legs quickly move to either side of his waist as she leaned forward towards him. The trainer was taken aback by this, his eyes widening as he moved his hand between their faces, feeling her lips press against his palm rather intensely.

"S-Shauna-?!" the brunette didn't seem to notice him trying to stop her, her hands still held firmly on his shoulders as her crotch grinded forward over his dick, prompting a surprised moan from each of them. Neither of them realized that to the side of the room, the observing brunette now found herself in a difficult state. She wanted to jump up and pry her friend away from her boyfriend, but found herself unable to do so, thanks to her unfortunate luck of matching her own orgasm with her friend's, leaving her body in a quivering and weakened state. She couldn't take her eyes off of her friends as Shauna didn't remove her lips from Ash's hand, starting to grind her waist against his shaft while the trainer had grabbed the condom beside them. The feeling of Shauna's pussy rubbing against him was starting to make him worry, the mixture of how wet she was with how much heat she was radiating threatening to become too much for his dick to handle.

"Aaaash, pleassse..._Pleeaase_...!" the girl's lips had finally parted from his palm, his dick giving a twitch at the pleading look in her eyes. Dammit, that look was as cute as Serena's. He quickly tore open the plastic over the condom, prying his waist away from the girl and slipping the rubber over his shaft. The brunette glanced down, licking her lips before biting her lower lip eagerly.

"Which position do you prefer?" the trainer's question came unexpected to Shauna, but the girl's hands merely moved between her thighs as she fell onto her butt, her knees rubbing against each other awkwardly.

"I don't care, just _hurry_, I...I _need_ your dick...!" the girl's aroused moans made Ash's dick give another twitch. She gasped as his hands suddenly pushed her shoulders back onto the bed, her eyes looking up into his almost dreamily as she thought of what was about to happen. She was beyond happy from his size, his vigor, and his gentle but assertive nature: and now she was finally about to be fucked by it. She could almost feel her insides get wetter with every second he wasted, making the girl whimper impatiently. But as she stared into his eyes and waited, she wasn't expecting to find the sight of Ash be replaced by the bedsheets, feeling her hips yanked upward so she landed on her knees. She cast a curious look over her shoulder, looking past her exposed butt in the air to Ash's face, seeing him smile as she felt him rub a finger carefully over her opening. She started to wiggle her butt back and forth, growing more impatient before she felt his finger leave her opening, replaced by something thicker. She bit her lip, sucking in her breath as she lowered her forehead onto the bed and shifted her legs further apart, looking at the upside-down spectacle of the trainer rubbing the tip of his member along her opening, making her start to whimper eagerly. Would he even _fit_ inside her? She started worrying for the safety of her pussy; yet she found herself becoming more and more excited at the same time.

His tip started entering slowly at first, pausing to give the girl time to adjust. He watched her turned head with concerned curiosity, trying to make sure he didn't overwhelm the poor girl as he heard her start taking short, rapid breaths. Her eyes started to widen as she felt him push in a little further, feeling herself opened up further than Tierno had ever managed to do.

_"This is...a _real_ man's...dick...!"_ a drunken dazed smile spread across her face, feeling another inch of his length slide its way in. She opened her mouth and bit down on the bedsheets, clenching tighter after his pause and continuing with another inch. This was the point where Tierno usually stopped, being unable to reach any further. The petite girl tilted her head back a little so that her face was down on the bedsheets, hidden from any angle as she took the deepest breath she could through her nose, before deciding to not let things go Ash's way anymore. _She_ needed to surprise _him_.

"_Nngh_!" Ash let out a heavy grunt unexpectedly, stunned as her butt suddenly thrust back towards him. His dick was bathed in her eager sex juices, slipping in quickly as it reached the depths of her pussy. The force of her thrust made his tip press against her limits rather intensely, which clearly took them both by surprise for different reasons. For Shauna, nothing had reached so deep inside of her before, not even her own fingers, which was a shocking new - but also _very_ welcomed - sensation. And how Ash knew that she was feeling it? Despite glancing down to see that she couldn't even fit his entire length inside of her, a few inches still remaining outside, he now had to clench his teeth hard at the feeling of her inner walls clamping onto him like a heated vise.

He closed his eyes and focused on breathing normally, trying to maintain his composure at the intense feeling on his dick. He knew he couldn't say it out loud, but Shauna was tight. _Really_ tight. And not to mention wet, too: he felt as if moving would burn the condom right off of him. His hands rested on her hips, gripping her skin tighter as he fought off the sudden pressure in his loins. For a few moments after her 'surprise', he almost felt as if he would cum instantly, but was able to hold off the sexual urge as he opened his eyes again, looking down at the girl's head curiously.

Unbeknownst to Ash, Shauna's tightness wasn't just her natural tightness. She had decided to throw back her ass to take Ash by surprise, maybe even see if she could make him cum against his will, but wasn't expecting it to bring _her_ to climax instead. The girl's teeth gripped the bedsheets tighter than ever, her eyes as wide as they could be with her pupils rolled upwards, her delighted squeal being silenced on the bedsheets as she kept her face aimed straight downward. She started to feel lightheaded and dizzy, her lower body going numb as she remained frozen in her euphoric state, unable to do anything more. Her numbness made it impossible to pull herself away from his dick, and the feeling of his tip pressured against her insides made it seem unlikely that he would reach any further. Though she wasn't counting on Ash wanting revenge for what she did.

The girl's head suddenly lurched backwards, her back arching as she gasped sharply for air at the feeling of his dick pulling out of her. She started turning her head to look back at him, but her head dropped back down on her cheek with a heavy pant as his dick immediately drove back inside her. Her walls clamped down on his length once more, making him wince and clench his teeth as the tightness made it difficult to pull his waist back again. Then in less than a few minutes, he built up to a comfortable rhythm, the petite girl unable to hold back from lustfully crying out with every thrust.

Serena's teeth clenched tighter on the collar of her shirt, unable to suppress her next whimper as she watched Ash's waist start moving faster. Listening to Shauna's cries of arousal, she looked to the girl's face and noticed her eyes go wide as she stared blankly at the ceiling. She started thrusting her fingers faster inside of her slit, easily recognizing as Shauna came to yet another orgasm while Ash did not stop. She knew just how well Ash could bring her to orgasm from just thrusting, not to mention how amazing it felt. His dick just seemed to hit all the right places in just the right ways: and she never understood that more than right now, as she watched it be used on her friend and wanted nothing more than to be in her place.

As the orgasm didn't seem to fade away, Shauna felt as if she were cumming nonstop while Ash's dick continued to ravage her insides. She felt his hands move from her waist and take hold of her wrists that laid lazily on the bed, pulling then back towards him so her arms were stretched as far as they could, the mounds of flesh on her behind clapping each time Ash's pelvis collided with them. He clenched his teeth, starting to grunt as her insides somehow began to grow even tighter, almost starting to hurt his dick as he felt his own climax starting to build again. He started thrusting faster, despite the involuntary resistance that her body was giving, the clapping sounds of her ass getting louder and closer together as he struggled to hold his climax for as long as possible. Shauna's vision went white once more, a blank look on her face as she panted rapidly with each of his thrusts, feeling his dick amazingly start to get even harder as it twitched inside of her.

Serena ignored the pressure building in her abdomen, focused on her fingers pleasuring her pussy and her nipple while she watched her friends fuck roughly in front of her. She swallowed her breath, sucking her shirt's collar into her mouth as she let out an aroused moan, no longer caring about keeping quiet to not disturb them. Her arousal had gone beyond the point of her control, as well as her jealousy for Shauna as she watched her get fucked by the dick that she loved. Her fingers beneath her skirt started moving faster, the sounds of her wetness now reaching her ears as she felt her own climax rapidly approaching.

Ash released Shauna's wrists before he gave one last powerful thrust inside of her, his arms wrapping around her stomach and pulling back. The petite girl's eyes widened even more than before, letting out her loudest lustful moan so far as her butt landed in Ash's lap, his dick pushing as far inside of her as it could. The sudden sensation made her cum instantly, every muscle in her body tightening up in Ash's grip as she felt a growing source of heat deep inside of her. His arms clutched the girl's stomach tightly as she tried to keep herself from going unconscious at the overwhelming pleasure, unaware that their friend to the side of the room was in a similar state, struggling to catch her breath as she now lied on her side, one hand squeezed between her legs with the other clutching her chest tightly beneath her shirt.

It was a few minutes before anyone in the room moved, lasting longer than any of their past experiences. The first to move was Ash, the electric feeling in his shaft finally subsiding before he parted his legs on the bed, letting Shauna slide down slightly onto the bedsheets. He carefully pulled his waist back from hers, the feeling of the warm bulb on his tip leaving Shauna's lower lips breaking her from her stunned stupor. The girl looked down, becoming embarrassed as she noticed the trainer's arms around her, finally acknowledging how tightly he was holding her. She couldn't help but feel herself break into a small smile: his grip was so gentle. Like she was a delicate doll that he cared about, but was making carefully sure not to let her break. She almost felt a sense of disappointment as he pulled his arms away, turning slightly to look back at the bashful expression on his face. He scratched his cheek sheepishly, starting to regain his breath as he noticed the girl's eyes drift down to his lower body, noticing his hand carefully peeling off the rubber on his shaft. As it slipped off, her eyes followed the rubber sleeve of white liquid as he rested his wrist across his leg, keeping a close hold of it.

"So...Do you think that was satisfying enough?" he asked, making the girl's eyes shift to his with a look of disbelief. She subsequently broke into a girlish giggle, covering her mouth with both palms as she tried not to laugh too loud, making Ash's eyebrow arch upward with a look of curiosity. That...wasn't what he was expecting, is one way to put it.

"Better than I could have dreamed, Ash," the trainer blinked, taken aback as he felt his cheeks grow warm at the sultry tone of her voice. He nearly flinched as he felt the condom slip from his hand, looking down questioningly to see her hand hold the rubber up in front of her face, her eyes admiring the white liquid inside of it. Despite his previous sexual experience with girls, he still couldn't help but look shocked as the girl lifted the end of the condom upward, lowering the opening towards her as she opened her mouth.

"_Nooooooo_!"

Shauna and Ash both blinked in surprise as the condom suddenly disappeared from Shauna's hand, sharing a brief look of confusion with each other before their heads turned to see what had just happened. Shauna watched with more surprise than Ash as Serena eagerly sucked down the semen from the condom, swallowing it quickly and eagerly before pulling the rubber opening out of her mouth, panting lightly as her eyes trailed over to Ash.

"S-Sere-?" the trainer couldn't even finish his girlfriend's name before he was suddenly pushed onto his back, the girl giving no hesitation in climbing on and mounting him.

"I can't...wait anymore...!" she groaned as her hand reached down and pulled up her skirt, giving Ash a full view of her soaked panties before she pulled it to the side. He watched her other hand take hold of his still-hardened dick and aim it straight upward, lifting her waist to position her opening directly above his tip before dropping herself on top of him. His dick had no difficulty in plunging into her pussy, making Ash release a groan as he was bathed directly in her sexual fluids.

"S-Serena-!" he was cut off as her lips mashed eagerly against his, her tongue taking no time to invade his mouth as she began bouncing her hips on top of him. Shauna's eyes remained wide in surprise, a strange feeling in her chest as she watched her friend start to quickly gain the upper hand over Ash, who seemed unable to fight the girl's sexual prowess. She did notice that despite how he appeared to enjoy kissing her, he still tried to pull away every now and then to speak, but Serena always closed the gap without hesitation. Her hips started bouncing faster, repeatedly taking a break and switching to grinding forward and back intensely, before resuming her bouncing. It was barely a few minutes before she noticed a look of concern come across Ash's face, who had finally managed to push her shoulders which pried her lips from his. "Serena, wait a sec', I'm already gonna...!" his voice trailed off, losing his words as he watched the girl's shirt be pulled up over her head, tossed aside before her bra followed close behind.

Ash had no time to react before his upper body was suddenly pulled upward, the trainer now sitting up as her arms wrapped around him to smother him between her breasts. Her arms remained tightly around his head, preventing him from moving as her legs wrapped around him, continuing to thrust her genitals against his. Ash could only grunt, feeling his climax building quickly as he struggled to breathe against her soft flesh, his eyes glancing up curiously to her face overcome by her desires.

Shauna clutched her hand between her legs, beginning to squirm awkwardly as she watched Ash's hands move to Serena's ass and roughly grab each cheek, prompting a delighted moan from the girl as she noticed his head shift slightly as well. The brunette's nipple disappeared into her boyfriend's mouth while their friend watched with an eager warmth stirring in her privates, her fingers starting to make up for losing Ash's dick. She noticed Ash starting to grunt more and Serena began letting out more frequent gasps of pleasure, seeing the girl's waist start to thrust faster against him. She was surprised to hear a sudden slap cut through the room, a blissful whimper coming from Serena as the red handprint started to become more visible on her ass while Ash nibbled on the flesh of her breast.

Shauna couldn't even tell who came first as the brunette arched her back as far as it could, tossing her head back with an overjoyed smile plastered across her face. The smaller girl's fingers managed to bring her to climax only seconds after the couple, helpfully prompted by the deep groaning of Ash that she recognized from having his dick inside of her minutes earlier. Shauna had been so immersed in watching the couple that she had momentarily forgotten that Serena jumped him before he could put a second condom on, so she was reminded of her surprise when the other brunette's butt fell onto the bed, Ash's dick popping out with a white sticky substance smeared over the tip, a stream of it also oozing from Serena's entrance as if she were overfilled. Shauna couldn't help but bite her lip eagerly, a longing feeling in her chest as she stared intensely at the sticky tip of the trainer's member.

But before her body could act on her new desire, she was beaten to the punch as she noticed Serena quickly shift herself onto her side with her head by Ash's crotch, quickly sucking his length down her throat. A surprised groan emitted from the trainer, looking down as his girlfriend began her eager cleanup, neither of the two noticing that Shauna's eyes had directed to a new point of interest. With Serena on her side, facing Ash, her ass was clear as day in the smaller girl's view, and she couldn't help but notice the stream of white substance that had began to drip down her thigh from her crotch. And since Serena had beaten her to sucking his dick, she licked her lips with a new idea in mind.

"H-_Hahn_!" the tip of Ash's dick popped out of her mouth as she gave the surprised gasp, his dick poking against her nose as she clenched her eyes shut at the unexpected feeling. She looked down towards her feet, seeing her leg now being held on an upward angle in the air, a head of brown hair clearly present between her legs while the face remained out of sight. "S-Shauna-_aaa_!" another shocked yelp escaped her, rising in pitch before she clasped a palm over her mouth to silence herself. She noticed the head pull away from her crotch, revealing a smile on Shauna's face as she looked up at her.

"If you're taking his dick, then I'll find a meal somewhere else~" her playful tone made her giggle to herself as she saw the shocked expression of her friend, glancing up to see a similarly expression on Ash's face, though his showed a little more...interest. She could see Ash's dick twitch against Serena's nose, indicating that he clearly had no complaints with what he was witnessing, Shauna giving another quick lick of her lips before pressing them to Serena's slit. Ash's girlfriend struggled to keep her voice quiet as she quietly moaned, feeling her boyfriend's hand gently graze down her cheek before stopping under her chin. Then her eyes went wide as she felt her head tilted upward, followed by his dick pushing down her throat as Shauna's tongue began exploring inside her pussy.

Serena could no longer fight back as her friends tag-teamed her, the pleasure in her crotch and mouth proving too much for her to handle as she felt herself cum almost immediately. This didn't phase Shauna as she continued to suck out the sticky white liquid, not discriminating against Serena's own natural secretions as she let the rush of liquid be slurped past her tongue. The targeted brunette began to feel dizzy from the intense orgasm as she didn't even fight the pair lying her onto her back, Shauna's head remaining buried between her legs. Ash tilted her head back slightly and put his hands on the bed to either side of her stomach, holding himself up slightly as he bucked his waist to drive his member down her throat. Ash glanced down at the girl's neck while Shauna did the same out of curiosity, the smaller girl getting a heat flash between her thighs at the sight of the moving bulge beneath her friend's skin.

Ash tilted his head to the side, noticing that his girlfriend's eyes had rolled back, smiling before turning to Shauna, noticing her eyes glancing up at him curiously as she feasted on her friend. Noticing his smile, her eyes narrowed slightly as she saw his head come closer to hers, surprised and backing away a little. She watched his lips attach to Serena's slit like a vacuum, hearing an intense sucking sound as Serena's hips suddenly bucked upwards, the smaller girl moving her hands to hold her friend in place. Both of them could hear a blissful scream from beneath Ash's waist, the trainer also feeling the vibration on his dick as he closed his eyes, wincing before releasing another burst of semen.

Both Ash and Shauna heard the muffled gagging as he pulled most of his length out of her mouth, just far enough that the tip remained inside and his sperm filled her cheeks. As he felt his orgasm subside, he felt one last push of his ejaculate before he pulled out of her, her mouth remaining agape as she couldn't even focus enough to swallow the liquid down her throat. But to both her and Ash's surprise, that didn't seem to be a problem as Shauna suddenly pulled her up by her shoulders, before pressing her lips to Serena's. The bustier girl's eyes went wide as she blinked and realized who was kissing her, giving a muffled sound of complaint before she felt her friend's tongue push past hers, moving the sticky liquid around inside of her mouth. Ash watched in awe as Shauna dominated her friend's mouth, finally realizing what exactly she was doing as she soon pulled her lips away from Serena's, a stream of his jizz following her lips before she sucked it into her mouth and swallowed a few times.

"...I...couldn't help but want a taste~" the smaller Kalos girl licked her lips eagerly, smiling deviously as Serena stared at her with a dazed look from her kiss, the trainer feeling his dick twitch as he looked back and forth between the two. Shauna glanced over to Ash and noticed his expression, looking down to see his dick already regaining its stature, which made her smile grow even more. He was _still_ hard after all that?

"H-Hey, what are you doing?" Ash fell back on the bed as he noticed the smaller girl begin to crawl towards him suggestively, then stopped and sat herself up before pulling her shirt over her head.

"Come on, Ash, you aren't gonna let Serena keep all of your cum to herself, are you~?" she asked teasingly, giving a playful frown and pleading look as she continued crawling slowly towards him. Ash's eyes struggled to make contact with hers, finding them being drawn down to the lighter shade of skin on her now bare chest repeatedly. Shauna noticed this, giggling to herself as she grazed her hand up her stomach and between her small breasts, then putting one finger against her lower lip. "You know, Ash...I wouldn't mind if _you_ wanted another taste, too~"

"W-What?" he blinked with a blank look on his face as the girl's hands now reached his shoulders, pulling her body up and closer so her chest hovered inches in front of his face, one of her hands traveling down and taking hold of his dick.

"I'm sorry, Ash...but after watching that, I don't think I can settle for condoms anymore~" her teasing tone made Ash start to grow nervous, seeing the lustful look in her eyes as she stared into his, her face starting to inch its way closer.

"So you want a taste, huh?"

Both Ash and Shauna blinked, the girl's head stopping as she began to turn around. A yelp escaped her lips as she felt herself pulled back off of the trainer, falling onto her side near the edge of the bed as she felt an arm hold down on the skin of her back. She glanced over to see Serena's cheeks puffed out slightly, a look of frustration on her face as she lied down on her stomach beside her female friend, both of their heads facing over the edge of the bed. "Ash, she said she wants a taste. So get over here."

"Huh?" he blinked, at a loss for what he just saw before noticing the devious glint in Serena's eye as she flashed him a small smirk. Noticing their new position, it dawned on him what the girl had meant, sliding himself off of the bed before moving his feet to stand in front of them, his dick hanging erect in the air between their eyes as they both admired the sight of it.

"Well? Go _on_~" Serena's taunting tone made Shauna glance over curiously, but was taken aback as she felt a hand grab the back of her head before pulling it towards his dick. She felt another hand hold her chin and pull it downward, giving a surprised gasp before her mouth was quickly filled with Ash's meaty taste, immediately groaning at the familiar feeling she had been missing since Serena took over. "So? How is it?" Serena's questions obviously went unanswered as the smaller brunette mouth remained occupied, only making slurping sounds as his dick began vigorously thrusting into her. Serena smiled, tilting her head slightly as she moved beneath the shaft penetrating her friend's mouth, wrapping her lips around the skin of flesh and using her tongue to lightly apply pressure on the two orbs within.

This elicited a deep groan from Ash at the new feeling, accidentally pulling Shauna's head closer to his dick despite already being as deep as it could be. The petite brunette's eyes widened as his size threatened to injure her jaw, but moaned as she felt herself getting wetter and wetter at the same time. She never thought of herself as a masochist; but Ash's dick trying to hurt her felt unexpectedly..._amazing_. Like it sparked a new flame inside of her that she didn't know about.

"Alright, time's up. My turn!" Shauna groaned in disappointment as his dick suddenly left her mouth, watching with jealous eyes as Serena pulled his dick to the side and greedily sucked down his length herself. Ash pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside as he gave a content moan, brushing Serena's hair behind her ears. He did the same with Shauna's hair as she began to attack his balls like Serena had, her pressure on his balls being a little more intense which made his knees start to grow weak. Serena didn't make any attempt to hide the slurping or gagging sounds of her actions as his tip repeatedly pushed against the back of her throat, her tongue circling around his shaft and trying to cover as much skin as possible. The other girl had taken one of his balls into her mouth and gently tugged it away from the other, stretching the fleshy sac and forcing a surprised grunt from Ash, making her smile deviously.

Shauna didn't bother with a warning before pulling Serena's head back, Ash's dick popping out of her mouth before it quickly disappeared between the petite girl's lips. Serena's cheek puffed as she glared at her female friend.

"No fair..." she pouted quietly, Ash noticing the disappointed look on her face while Shauna began bobbing forward and back on as much of his length as she could. He ran his thumb gently across his girlfriend's cheek, prompting her to glance up curiously with a cute pleading look, making him smile.

"You can share once, right?" his question made the girl hesitate, seeming to look more disheartened for a moment before she broke into a smile. Her eyes looked back to Shauna, who was too immersed in her blowjob to notice the change in her friend's reaction, which made Serena's smile start to grow.

"Only if she can take it," Shauna's eyes widened as she felt a hand push on the back of her head, the size of his dick once again threatening to hurt her jaw as she groaned at the sensation. Her eyes looked over to finally notice the smile that Serena wore, narrowing on her curiously before noticing that it was her hand holding her head. Her brow furrowed as if to ask her what she was doing, but Serena simply shook her head slightly as she released her hand's pressure, allowing the girl's head to move back slightly before pushing her in again, prompting another groan. Ash moved both of his hands beneath the girl's head and gently rubbed the petite girl's jaw. "Well go on, Ash, have fun~" Shauna glanced questioningly to Serena at her words, feeling Ash's dick start to pull out of her mouth, then gagged as it forced itself back in.

The petite girl couldn't resist, nor fight back as the trainer held her head level to his crotch, increasing his pace so that he was fucking her throat as if it were a pussy. The small girl gagged with each thrust, her eyes rolling back as she felt the strength in her body drain away by the second, unable to do anything as she was used like a toy: not that she _would_ stop him. This was the best sex she had ever had, and she felt no intentions to make it end. She wanted this pleasure to last forever. She didn't even notice as Serena tilted her head slightly and moved beneath his shaft, pursing his lips over the underside of his shaft by its base and sucking lightly, grazing her tongue over it as she looked up at Ash with cute eyes. The trainer winced as he looked down at the sight of the two girls blowing him, his balls starting to tingle intensely as he felt Serena's fingers find his sac and start playing with them, the warmth starting to move within his shaft.

Shauna's eyes shot open as her mouth suddenly grew hot, being filled in a matter of seconds by Ash's jizz. She hadn't noticed something earlier, but she certainly did now with Ash's load quickly filling her mouth: Ash came a _lot_. Like, Tierno was just a _drop_ compared to him. Ash and Serena watched as the petite girl choked, small splashes of semen escaping past her lips as she struggled to handle the amount. Serena kissed the girl's jawline, dragging her lips up and sucking up the runaway semen before turning her head upside-down beneath Shauna's, then repeating on the opposite side. Ash put a finger beneath Shauna's chin and tilted her head back, carefully pulling his dick out past her lips and watching them close behind it, the girl pausing for a short break before starting to gulp down his load in portions.

"Ha...haaa...W-Wow..." the smaller girl panted, her small chest heaving as she took deep breaths. Serena smiled, pushing her cheek against the side of Ash's member.

"I know, right? And he's still not even done~" Ash heard a small gasp from Shauna, chuckling quietly to himself as he watched her give a look of surprise to his girlfriend. The trainer sat himself on the edge of the bed, taking a deep breath of his own as he leaned his elbows forward on his knees. Part of him still couldn't believe that there was somehow a chain of events that led him to this moment, but - and it's not like he would tell Serena this - he found himself feeling glad. Not because he got to have sex with Shauna, but because looking at Serena smile and start to bicker with Shauna over who would get his next load, he could tell that she was happy. She was obviously sour at the start, but now she didn't seem bothered at all anymore, which made the trainer happy to see. Her happiness was his happiness. And if a threesome with her best friend from Kalos helped with that, then he didn't have any complaints anymore, either.

"_Aaaasssh_...!" The trainer recognized the familiar sensual tone, giving a weak smile to himself. Despite being happy about this, he could still not catch a break.

"C'mon, Ash, hurr_yyyy_...!" his eyes drifted over, widening slightly at the sight that sent a twitch of life to his shaft. With Serena on her back and Shauna lying on top of her, he noticed that both of them had discarded the rest of their clothing when he wasn't looking, each of them looking at him with pleading expressions from the side. They both wiggled their hips to the best of their abilities, their pussies rubbing together slightly as Ash couldn't help but stare at the sight. "What're you waiting for? Come fuck uuuusss~"

"Ah-haaa, see? Told you he couldn't be satisfied~"

The trainer smiled to himself as he turned his torso and prepared to push himself off the bed, then froze up. That...wasn't Serena who said that. Or...Shauna...

"W-Whoa! I-I wasn't expecting...this...!"

The trainer's head craned quickly, his eyes darting to the door. He swallowed his breath nervously, his eyes going wide as he noticed the familiar sly smile, a suspicious look in the girl's eyes before he barely noticed the second set of eyes beside her, which were mostly hidden by two palms covering her face with small cracks for her eyes to see through.

"W...Wha...What are you..._how_...?" the trainer could barely form words, hearing a giggle as the head of blue hair bent over in front of him, a knowing smile on her face.

"Oh, Ash, you never even noticed that I took the spare room key, did you~?" her teasing tone made his eyes drift to what appeared beside her head, noticing a familiar card held between two of her fingers. The room had a _spare_ key? He didn't even know that the hotel did that!

"W...What are you doing here...?" he asked nervously, his eyes drifting to the nervous blonde who was moving closer to him.

"M-Miette ran into me on my way home, and...when I mentioned I stayed with you for a bit, she...suggested that we both come back to surprise you..." Ash stared hard as Korrina grew visibly more embarrassed, casting the occasional glance over to the other two girls in the...rather suggestive position. "B...But I think that...you surprised me...instead..."

"W-Wait a second, I-I can explain-!" Ash was silenced by a finger against his lips, noticing Miette's face draw even closer to his as she stared into his eyes with a knowing look.

"Don't worry, Ash, _I_ knew from the start that one girl wouldn't be enough to satisfy you~" his brow furrowed with a look of confusion, making her giggle as she gently grazed her thumb across his cheek. "That's why I was _planning_ to come back, from the moment I left. Not only because I wanted to claim something I forgot, but because I knew that if I was patient enough, it wouldn't be long before I got a second chance~"

"W-Wha...?" the trainer looked over to the gym leader, whose arms were crossed over her chest and pulling them up slightly, the trainer getting a full display of her emphasized proportions to his own misfortune.

"I...I wasn't planning to, but...Miette told me that you two had...y'know...and I started wondering if you had made any progress with Serena yet..." the blonde's shy tone trailed off, earning a sly smile from Miette as she moved behind the gym leader.

"Come on now, Korrina, there's no need to lie to the boy~!" Ash watched as the blonde gave a sudden shriek of surprise, a pair of hands grabbing her chest from behind and feeling a soft breeze on her ear. Miette smiled, her lips hovering inches from Korrina's ear as she flashed him a smile. "Truth is, Ash, she was _all_ talk about you since we ran into each other. She might never have said your name, but I could tell by how she talked about falling in love with a boy she couldn't have-"

"M-_Miette_!" the blonde whined, desperately trying to stop the blunette's assault on her chest to no success. Ash blinked, his surprise directing to the blonde.

"W-Wait, what?" Korrina noticed the look he was giving her, her cheeks growing redder as she looked away, keeping her head low. The trainer couldn't help but stare at her in shock, unable to comprehend what he had just heard. "...You...love me...?"

"...I-"

"She sure does~" Miette's grip on Korrina's breasts tightened briefly, prompting a gasp from the gym leader as Miette flashed Ash another smile, giving a nod towards something beside him. "But don't worry about us for right now. It looks like those two are getting a little impatient."

"_Aaaaassshhh_...!" the lustful moan got Ash's attention once more, looking back to his girlfriend with the smaller girl laid out on top of her as they both rubbed their bodies against each other.

"Come on, hurry _uuuuup_...!" Shauna's added words made Ash stare at them with a look of disbelief.

"W-Wait, did you not...notice...?" Ash noticed both of the girl's eyes drift towards the side of the room, figuring that they must definitely see Miette and Korrina standing there. He wasn't just hallucinating, was he?

"S...So what...?" Ash's eyes widened as he looked at Serena, the look of lust still clearly present as she stared back at him while biting her lower lip.

"...Huh...?" he couldn't even register it. Serena...didn't _care_ that they were here? He only watched as the brunette's eyes looked briefly at Shauna, before coyly looking down at the bedsheets beside her.

"Like you said...I...can share for one day..."

And that was the final snap of Ash's thread of reason. In almost a split second, Serena cried out in bliss as she felt the warmth of his dick drive deep inside of her, her inner walls immediately tightening on him. He didn't take long to develop his rhythm and start thrusting into the girl repeatedly, prompting a mixture of gasps for air and moans of arousal from the girl while Shauna frowned at Serena's joyful expression.

"Aaaash, what about meeeee?" she pouted, rubbing her pelvis against Serena's which made her suck in her breath at how hot it felt. She noticed Serena's expression change to one of disappointment before she let out a long moan, her tongue hanging out as Ash's dick filled her up with no trouble. The petite girl's cheek fell against Serena's as she was fucked without mercy, her ass starting to feel sore from Ash's pelvis slapping against it over and over. He roughly squeezed one of her ass cheeks as he delivered a swift slap to the other, Shauna climaxing immediately at the new sensation. Ash winced as her insides tightened much more than Serena's just had, pulling out and thrusting back into his girlfriend, emitting an aroused moan from her. The trio were too focused on the pleasure of their threesome to notice the female duo to the side of the room were clearly not content with just waiting for Ash to be done.

"H-Hold on, Miette-!" Korrina's voice turned into a surprised gasp, the blunette smiling as she let the blonde's bra drop to the floor. The gym leader, now clad in only her panties, struggled to squirm away from the assertive girl holding her from behind. The blunette's fingers twisted her nipple, prompting a squeal from her as they started to harden quickly, the blunette glancing down over her shoulder to notice.

"Well, looks like it sure doesn't take you very long~" she whispered teasingly, licking her lips before her other hand ran down along the gym leader's stomach, her fingertips disappearing beneath her panties. Korrina bit down on her lip, trying to suppress a moan as she felt the blunette's fingers waste no time, her pinky and thumb prying her lower lips apart as her middle and ring finger began thrusting inside of her. The gym leader's knees began to grow shaky, getting a brief determined look before glancing back over her shoulder.

"_Hahn_!" her voice rang out cutely, the blunette quickly becoming embarrassed at her outburst as she clamped her thighs together on the hand that had found her own panties. Korrina didn't let this stop her, wiggling her finger before it managed to reach the fabric, inching its way towards the side and prying it away from the girl's skin. Miette threw her head back with a gasp as the blonde's finger found its way into her opening, her thighs rubbing together awkwardly as she began to easily lose her breath, her arms around the gym leader starting to slacken. When Korrina noticed this, she finally managed to squirm out and turn her body to face Miette's, reaching around and unclipping the blunette's bra to let it fall to the ground before clasping her lips over the girl's nipple. Miette cried out happily, her eyes starting to glaze over as the blonde flicked her tongue over her nipple while one hand fingered her and the other was squeezing and rubbing her ass.

Shauna pressed her lips against Serena's, who didn't seem to mind anymore as she returned the gesture, both of their tongues meeting in the middle. Ash grunted as he continued fucking Serena's pussy before suddenly slowing to a halt, a silenced groan of disappointment being heard from the lower girl in the make out session. The trainer pulled his dick out and looked at both of their pussies, feeling the intense heat radiating from them and seeing the visible anticipation as their lips seemed to pulsate and move ever so slightly. The two girls moaned into their kiss as they both felt Ash's dick grind against their opening at the same time, then quickly shared a confused look before Ash pulled away and repeated. The two girls moaned again, the trainer wincing as he found it more difficult to thrust the narrow space between their pussies, his dick being squeezed and heated by both of them as they squirmed against each other. Serena and Shauna both grabbed a breast of the other, squealing into each other's mouths as they both had the same idea to start tweaking the other's nipple. Between toying with their breasts and Ash's thrusting against both of their slits, it wasn't long before Shauna squealed in delight, soon followed by Serena. Ash grunted as his thrusting became much easier when his member was bathed in warm juices from each of their openings, every movement of his waist making a sloppy wet sound between the girls' pelvises.

They finally broke their kiss a few thrusts later, both moaning loudly as they felt a hot liquid splash up onto their stomachs, a few streams even making it to their chests. Shauna collapsed on top of Serena, panting heavily with the brunette on the bottom behaving in the same manner while Ash collapsed backwards onto the bed. He managed to keep himself sitting up, a tingling feeling in his crotch as he tried to regain his breath. But then he felt a pair of arms snake around his neck.

"Oh, big boy~" the seductive tone sent a shiver down his spine, feeling a warm sensation on his earlobe as an even warmer and larger warmth spread across his back. He glanced over as the sensation disappeared, noticing Miette resting her chin on his shoulder as she looked into his eyes with a devious smile. He turned slightly and looked past her, noticing Korrina on the ground with her back against the wall, naked, legs parted with a wet substance dripping from her crotch as she breathed heavily, a dazed look on her face. "What do you say to it being _my_ turn now, hmm~?"

"I suppo-" the trainer felt the warmth disappear from his back, grunting as he felt it hit the bed before seeing the naked girl waste no time in climbing on top of him, still smiling as her hand reached around her waist and took hold of his member. Then a thought occurred to him: this is how it played out the first time. So Ash had another thought that brought a smile to his face, prompting a curious look from the blunette. It might have only been a few days ago; but he wasn't inexperienced anymore.

"_Ahn_!" Miette gasped, her eyes going wide in surprise as she suddenly found herself on her back, the trainer hovering inches above her with a knowing smile on his face. Her eyes glanced down, noticing his hand on his dick as he aimed it at her opening, looking back up to his eyes with a dumbfounded look before it melted into one of lust.

He thrusted rapidly: faster than with Serena or Shauna. He knew that Miette was a girl who liked to be dominant, so he figured putting her in _his_ position for once might be a refreshing change of perspective for the girl. And clearly it was. He couldn't help but grin, noticing the blunette's tongue hang out the side of her mouth as her back arched beneath him, her insides convulsing around him while bathing him in her sex juices.

"A-Aaash...Oh, G..._God_, I missed..._this_...!" she squealed happily, panting like an animal in heat as he pounded inside of her. She wanted to raise her legs and wrap them around him to prevent him from possibly stopping, but she found herself too weak to do so: his dick was that good for her. He lowered his head swiftly to the side of her neck, gently pinching a small bit of flesh in his teeth before biting harder, prompting a moan from the girl. One of his hands supported his upper body while the other found one of her breasts, kneading and fondling it like a toy before his lips moved from her neck to the other breast, eagerly nibbling the flesh. Miette's eyes went wide as she felt herself brought to another orgasm courtesy of the trainer, her stomach trembling as she felt his dick starting to twitch inside of her.

"M...Miette, I'm-!" the blunette wrapped her arms tightly around his head, holding her closely between her breasts as she finally found the strength to move her body.

"Don't you dare stop, Ash! I-I...want it! Give it to me!" her demanding moans made the trainer break into a small smile, also feeling her heels press rather intensely against his lower back. Well, not many choices given now, is there?

The blunette cried out happily as she felt his teeth find her nipple again, squeezing tightly as his dick started fucking her faster. Her eyes slowly grew wider as she felt yet another orgasm start to build inside her abdomen, paying it no mind as she tightened the grip of her arms and legs around Ash, not wanting there to be any space between them as her climax grew closer by the second. She felt his member inside of her start to twitch more with every movement, the trainer starting to emit a low grunting noise as she watched his face scrunch in an expression of struggle.

The flesh of her ass clapped as he gave one last powerful thrust, his tip reaching as deep as it could inside of her before ejecting his semen, the girl's eyes lighting up at the sensation. The hot feeling that welled up inside of her made the blunette's legs tremble against Ash's skin, a low and almost drunk-sounding whimper escaping from her beyond her control. Ash pulled his dick out, a trail of his jizz following the tip as it started to flow out of Miette's opening onto the bedsheets below her. He gave a curious look to the girl's face, noticing that she was in a daze of her own euphoria, smiling at the sight.

"Okay, you're done with her now!" the trainer blinked, making a disgruntled sound as he felt himself pulled backwards. The back of his head landed against something rather soft and cushiony, feeling a pair of arms around his chest which held him in place. He looked up to see an upside-down face looking down at him with saddened eyes, a pouty frown on her lips. "Come on...You can pay attention to _me_ now, can't you~?"

Korrina's lips shifted into an eager smile as he pulled himself out of her grip, then turned and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He rose to his feet before beckoning the girl towards him, prompting a curious look from her as she followed his directions and stood up. She gave a yelp of surprise as his hand suddenly touched the inside of her thigh, pushing her leg outward before pulling it upward into the air. Her cheeks went red as her foot swung up, toes pointing up in the air at a small angle from her body as she felt his other hand snake around her waist and take a handful of flesh on her butt. She briefly noticed the smile on his face before she felt his dick be driven inside of her, spreading a smile across her own face as she moaned.

His hand held her butt firmly in place as he started thrusting, his other hand keeping her leg suspended in the air as the blonde began to take shallow breaths from the familiar pleasure inside of her. Her hands fell to his shoulders, clutching tightly as she pulled her chest closely against his, the trainer glancing down to see the emphasis of her bust as her breasts flattened against his chest. He could feel her nipples getting harder by the second too, the fit gym leader taking a gentle bite of his shoulder as she managed to keep her moans quiet, but it didn't seem like it would last for long.

Korrina's eyes suddenly widened, gasping as she got a sinking feeling in her chest when her foot on the ground was yanked into the air. Her body tensed up, her ankle coming around Ash's waist and digging into his lower back from fear of falling, but noticed Ash's lips curl into another smile as her back was pressed against the wall. She smiled, giving him a playful look of annoyance while wrapping her other leg around his waist as well, then gasped again as he resumed his motions against her. She felt his thrusts knocking her back lightly against the wall, with both of his hands now holding handfuls of the flesh on her behind as she looked up to the ceiling, a happy pant in her breathing as she felt the pressure in her abdomen begin to build. She pulled her heels closer against Ash's skin, biting her lip as she gave a quiet squeal, eagerly anticipating her orgasm as his thrusts brought her closer and closer before it finally arrived. Her legs tightened against him, her insides clenching around him as he wrapped his lips around the front of her breast, flicking his tongue across the hardened tip. The blonde whimpered out in ecstasy, her eyes lit up as her back arched away from the wall, the softness of her stomach pressing against Ash's. He grunted, feeling the tingling of his own climax begin to get more intense, hastening his thrusts which made the flesh of Korrina's butt slap against the wall repeatedly before it suddenly stopped.

Her eyes went wide at the feeling of his semen shooting inside of her, her jaw hanging open as her tongue fell out, panting heavily from the incredible new sensation. _This_ was what she missed because they used a condom? Damn, she was definitely going to have to rethink the pill now...

Ash lowered her until her feet touched the ground, her knees wobbling a little while the trainer never moved his hands from her waist at the risk of her falling. He gently guided her to the bed and set her down, the girl glancing down to see the white substance starting to dribble its way out from between her legs. Ash let his own butt fall onto the bed as well, a wave of exhaustion suddenly hitting him and making him onto his back. He tried not to, but he couldn't help but let out a tired sigh: how the hell did he _manage_ that? He not only fucked Shauna, but then Serena, then _both_ of them, and then even Miette and Korrina! And that's not even counting the encounters over the past three days! How had his body lasted this long?

He brought his arm up over his face, closing his eyes. He had no idea how he had been lucky enough to experience all of this. His girlfriend, Serena, was obviously the girl that he loved and wanted to be with; but it all started with Miette, the flirty and rather aggressive girl who kind of tried to claim him for herself before anyone else had the chance. Next came Korrina, the fit and busty gym leader who always had a smile on her face and never seemed to let anything bother her. Why would such a cheerful - not to mention beautiful - girl like her choose to give her first time to him? And then there was Shauna. She offered the idea of letting her borrow Ash simply because she wasn't satisfied with her current sex life, not because of any feelings she had for him, which came as quite a relief to him and Serena. Though after they started, it wasn't long before the petite girl got _really_ into it, and after Serena finally got too jealous and jumped in, Shauna almost seemed to start competing with her. Ash gave a sigh to himself as he struggled to make sense of it: all four of them were beautiful, without a doubt, and they were all unique and fun to be around in their own way. But _all_ of them wanting to have sex with him? The trainer definitely couldn't make any sense of it.

His eyes opened rather abruptly, his arm moving from his face as he glanced down with a questioning look. He heard a few playful giggles while seeing four smiles suddenly look up at him, two tongues still licking his shaft while the other two were occupied with a ball in their mouths, Ash's body suddenly tensing up as he became fully aware of the sensation of what was happening.

"What's wrong, Ash~?" Shauna asked in an innocent tone, letting her tongue fall out again afterwards and drag up along the side of his length as it grew harder again.

"Yeah, Ash, you look like you're having a bit of trouble~" Miette said, flashing him a wink as she sucked his ball back in between her lips, pressing her tongue against the fleshy sac covering it.

"If you wanna use my breasts some more, you can do whatever you want with them~" Korrina began tracing circles on the sac of flesh with her tongue, keeping his ball resting in her palm as she played with it.

"But only for today, because _I'm_ your girlfriend! This is the last time for these three!" Serena tongue drew back inside of her mouth, quickly followed by the tip of his dick as she slurped on the head and traced circles around it with her tongue. Ash could only find himself staring in awe at the four girls, each eagerly sucking or licking his dick and balls as his shaft grew harder and harder by the second. Moments later, each of them let out a happy gasp and smiled as his cum ejected from his tip, splashing over all four of the girls' faces. When his ejaculation began to subside, their eyes turned to each other as their lips began attacking each other's skin, sucking off the white substance and swallowing it down without hesitation. Ash's head fell back onto the bed, giving a content sigh as he began to feel exhausted once again. He closed his eyes, trying to let his body rest for the few seconds he could before the girls would probably attack him again, smiling to himself.

He never opened his eyes, but he did notice something - almost like a shadow - darken the insides of his eyelids before he felt something soft press against his lips. That must be Serena. He pressed his lips back against hers, still smiling as the girl didn't seem to show any sign of wanting to pull away. Not that he minded: he loved her, after all. And even with the salty taste, he still wanted to kiss her. And nothing would change that.

"Hey! Miette, what are you _doing_?!"

Ash's eyes shot open, staring up in confusion at the face above his. The red eyes looked down at him with a mischevious glint, immediately making the young man tense up: Serena's eyes weren't red. He felt the girl's lips pull away from his, a sly smile on her face as she playfully poked out her tongue.

"Aww, guess I got caught~" Ash's eyes widened as he stared at Miette, sitting himself up rather quickly.

"W-Why would you do that?!" he asked incredulously, the blunette giving a playful giggle.

"That's easy, big boy~" the trainer's eyes followed her arms as they snaked around his head, resting over her shoulders and meeting behind him before he looked nervously to her eyes. She flashed him a wink, pressing her nose against his. "I already told you, I came back to claim something I forgot. Meaning _you_, Ash~"

"W-_What_?!" Ash nearly flinched, his eyes darting nervously to Serena, who had climbed onto the bed beside the blunette and dropped her hands onto the girl's shoulders from behind. "Ash is _my_ boyfriend, Miette, so hands _off_!" she exclaimed as she pulled the girl away from Ash, the blunette giving another playful giggle as she looked back at the brunette.

"Come on, Serena, I _did_ warn you to take good care of him, or I might come back~" the brunette opened her mouth to protest, but closed it again and puffed her cheeks as she gave her rival a look of frustration, grumbling in jealousy. Ash's eyes remained frozen on Miette from the shock of the kiss, so he couldn't exactly react as his cheeks were suddenly yanked to the side. Although, it was away from Miette _and_ Serena.

"No fair, Miette!" Ash's eyes widened as he felt another softness on his lips, blinking from his daze to see closed eyelids, then they opened to reveal silver eyes.

"K-_Korrina_!" Serena's attention was brought away from her rival, her jealousy redirecting to the gym leader as Miette gave a small knowing smile. When the blonde finally parted her lips from his, her cheeks had grown rather rosy, looking embarrassed as she stared into Ash's eyes.

"I...I know you heard it from Miette, but she wasn't wrong! I really do love you, Ash!" the young man's merely widened, the shock not leaving his face in the slightest as his girlfriend's fists started trembling, a clearly unimpressed grumbling emitting from her throat as she glared at the busty blonde.

"Well hey, don't leave me out!" Ash might as well have expected this, but alas he didn't understand women well enough to know why his lips were next pulled against the fourth girl in the room, who eventually pulled her face away from with a big grin on her face. "I might not be able to go back to Tierno after this, so you better take _extra good_ care of me from now on, Ash!"

"Shauna, get _away_ from him!" the trainer's girlfriend's voice came out in almost an irritated screech, her body lunging forward and breaking them apart, landing between them. She quickly sat herself up and wrapped her arms around Ash, pulling his face between her breasts defensively as she cast a protective glare to each of the girls. "For the last time, Ash is _my_ boyfriend! Find your own dream guys!"

"Come on, Serena, it's not fair to hog him all to yourself!" Miette said teasingly, a sly smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah, Serena, you're not the only one here who cares about him!" Korrina pouted, her breasts giving a jiggle as she moved slightly.

"Besides, didn't you say that you were willing to share him for _today_? It's not like the day's over~" Shauna flashed a beaming smile and a wink, making Serena's cheeks puff out as she grew more frustrated.

"But Ash is _my_ boyfriiieeeennd!" the trainer may not have understood what was happening around him, nor did he know how to resolve it peacefully, but he could say one thing for certain. He was smiling: and for no complicated reason. He was simply happy. Maybe most guys would dream about being in his situation, with four beautiful girls fighting over them. But he would never ask for that, and it's not because he had already slept with all four of them, or because Serena was apparently not the only girl who claimed to love him. It was simply because the one who was protecting him - who held his face to her naked chest and refused to let go - was Serena. And she was the only one he could say he was in love with. It was no disrespect to the other girls, nor was it to say that they had lost to her. She had simply come first in his life. And the impact that she made could not lose to anything else.

So he closed his eyes and relaxed against her soft skin. Sorry, girls...but he was already taken.

**END**


End file.
